Innocent
by Crossroad Avarice
Summary: She was the Commander, a Padawan, a Jedi. But above all else, she was Ahsoka, and she needed to be reminded that every now and then, it was alright to take a break. Rex/Ahsoka
1. Disrespectful

**Rila:** In this exciting episode of _In Which Rila stabs blindly at her computer screen to pick a prompt and make it fit while listening to __Star Wars Episode III_soundtrack called _Order 66,_ Rila stabs blindly at her computer screen to pick a prompt and make it fit while listening to _Star Wars: Episode III_ soundtrack called _Order 66._ While fighting the feels that it brings. Also, Rila has decided to bring in a summary for each chapter. :P

Chapter Summary: Her voice is anger and passion, and he hears truth.

* * *

It had been General Skywalker who had told him to find her and bring her in for a mission debriefing, and in his search for her, he had unwittingly stumbled upon her. But she was not alone, and he found himself, instead of confronting her and bringing her away from whomever she was talking to, standing just outside the open doorway.

It was one of the Temple's training rooms in which she stood, meant for meditation and exercises in using the Force. From here he could see various elements used to do so, ranging from piles of sand to heavy looking blocks.

"I can't believe you did that. You should apologize. _Now._" Ahsoka's tone was hard and firm, and it reminded him that she was no longer the child she had once been, but a quickly maturing Jedi Padawan. Though it was strong, it was not the way she would have addressed a Master.

"Why?" The voice that responded was cold and arrogant, and he heard the rustle of clothes. "They're just _clones._"

The boy - as the voice was definately male - had said it and after spending most of his time with Anakin and Ahsoka who deliberately made sure to learn names and distinguishing quirks, had his hands tightening into fists at his sides. It was a reaction of anger, and he was quick to uncurl his fingers.

Though he and his men were clones, Anakin and Ahsoka did not treat them like flesh-droids, and neither superior liked losing men on the battlefield. And though he was aware that not all Jedi shared the same views as them, it was still startling to hear the animosity towards him at times.

"They are _not_ just _clones._" Ahsoka's tone was cold, and he could almost see her blue eyes hardening into chips of ice. It was obvious that she held no sort of approval for what had to be a fellow Padawan, and she didn't bother to hide it. "They're each different. They have names and personalities. _Lives._"

Silence fell, and he took it as time to step in before things got ugly between them. He had been right in suspecting it to be a Padawan, his face unfamiliar as both he and Ahsoka turned towards him. He had also been right in assuming that Ahsoka was reaching the end of her tether - not that it had ever been long in the first place - her hand rising from where it had been steadily inching towards her _shoto._

"Rex!" There was delight and relief in the way she said his name, the anger that had creased her forehead disappearing.

"General Skywalker sent me to retrieve you for a mission debriefing." It was luck, he decided, that he did not aim a DC-17 in the direction of the boy who who looked from him to Ahsoka before his expression turned to distaste and anger. Ahsoka stepped towards him, though she paused to turn glare at the boy one last time before following him out of the room.

"What a sleemo," she grumbled once they were walking away and towards the _Resolute_, her expression decidedly disgruntled and her arms folded across her chest, muscles tense. "A frakking sleemo."

"General Skywalker wouldn't be happy if he heard you talking like that." _Especially,_ he added with a hidden grimace, _with the fact that you're calling another Padawan that._ He'd heard about General Skywalker's occasional bump of heads with the Council, but the Jedi Knight had been careful in teaching Ahsoka respect for others, being quick to reprimand her when the lessons didn't seem to sink in.

Ahsoka did not hide her wince. "He'd ground me," she grumbled before her arms unlocked, her head turning his way. "You heard what he said, didn't you." It was not a question or an accusiation, a simple observation. Still, it surprised him.

"Sir?" He inquired, trying to play innocent. Her faint smile and knowing look, however, erased any and all hope that she'd let it slide.

"I could feel you through the Force," she explained and then added, "I meant every word I said back there."

He said nothing, but the silence that fell was not exactly comfortable. It loaded silence, goading him to answer with _something._ Her gaze, when he allowed his to seek hers out, was upon him, waiting and watching. Stopping just outside the hanger where General Skywalker was waiting for them, he answered.

"Thank-you."

It was not much, but it was enough.


	2. Dishonest

**Rila:** I wanted to write something for _Order 66,_ just to get the angst out now.

Disclaim: _Hoping we have at least another season or two before Order 66 shows up, if it does at all._

Chapter Description: She trusts him, even as he pulls the trigger.

* * *

_Execute Order 66. Eliminate the Jedi._

Something fought against that instinct as he strode forward, acutely aware that his brothers had no inhibitions about it and were more than likely taking care of it at this very moment. Part of him questioned what they had done to warrant the issue of such a command, but the other side - the side that had been damaged by what Krell had done - said that it was neccessary, and he was not to ask questions.

_Ahsoka._

The name, so simple and yet not. The name gave the image of a smiling Togrutan girl, her blue eyes ever shifting with her emotions. Where was she? Concern was the last of it, but it still lingered as he became wary, searching. And that was when he heard it, the most subtle of movements in one of the training rooms. Following it, he found the source hiding behind a stack of crates.

Ahsoka looked up at him wordlessly, eyes wide as tears slid down her cheeks. Children, he had once been told, cried when they wanted or needed attention. A child crying silently, he had also been told, did not do so out of neccessity, but rather out of an inability to stop. Again, regret and concern waged with the instincts of following Order 66, and he merely stared at her from beneath his bucket.

"They're gone," she began, her voice softer than he'd ever heard it. "They're gone, Rex. Master Plo, Master Luminara..." There was a soft choke of air before she continued. "Bariss, too. They're all _gone._" She did not mention General Skywalker, and he didn't ask. "I'm scared, Rex." It was a plea, a plea meant for the friend that he had become.

Not for the soldier that he was. He swallowed once and reached towards his DC-17s. If he did it quickly, she would not feel it, and perhaps it would lessen the guilt of aiming a weapon at his best friend. She wasn't looking at him, and she still didn't, even with the click of a gun. No words, no hands reaching for her lightsabre and shoto. Nothing.

He sighed once. "Sorry, kid."

And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Apologetic

**Rila: **Something a little sweeter to make up for the angst of last chapter.

To _Sachariah_ - True, if and when Order 66 does come into the series, it's more than likely he'll disobey. If any of these other drabbles involve it, I'll more than likely make them in which he disobeys. :) I love your stories, by the way~

Disclaim: _Taylor Swift's 'Haunted' in Acoustic seems to fit this series pretty well. Seriously. But I don't own that song, nor the series._

Chapter Description: Critique is not what she needs right now. What she needs is comfort, and he's unsure of how to give it.

* * *

Though he was accustomed to following the orders of the General and Commander without question, the incident with General Grievous had him believing that he should have gone against the Commander's orders and told his men to run. The order had been on his lips when she'd intercepted, her voice strong and expression confident. While it would have been welcome in a situation where their opposition was just a handful of tinnies, it had been worrying that she had little to no restraint when facing someone who had much more experience than her.

It had been a mistake and gotten several of his men killed, including the near loss of his own life. He had attempted to bring the cyborg's attention to him and the men after he'd thrown Ahsoka like a rag doll, and he'd full been expecting his own death as the General's lightsabre came arcing at his head. What he had not been expecting was for Ahsoka to intercept it, taunting the 'over-grown tinny' as she'd called him, into chasing her away from him and the others.

He had not, at that point, been expecting to see her alive again. General Skywalker's reaction had not been pleasant when he'd been told of his Padawan's whereabouts, the anger nearly palpable when they were safe. He'd heard the General's voice, cold and harsh, as he reprimanded his Padawan. He was angry - and rightfully so - but he could also hear the concern in the Jedi Knight's voice, the fear that he had lost his Padawan.

The young Togrutan had disappeared after the harsh tongue-lashing, more than likely to lick metaphorical wounds. The medical droid onboard the _Resolute_ had looked her over, reporting nothing but faint bruising. She'd been lucky - incredibly so. But he'd seen the genuine regret etched onto her face, the shine of unshed tears that she refused to let fall, her shoulders squared despite the fact that she was being scolded severely by her Master.

Though she was young, her stance had said that she knew what was coming, and that she fully deserved it. That was, he supposed, what set her aside from others of her age. Where they would splutter and place blame on someone else in order to lessen the pressure on their own shoulders, Ahsoka took the full brunt of it on her own. But it had not been entirely her fault. It had been his following of her order that had contributed to it.

He found her sitting in the hallway, presumably just outside of her room. Why she had not gone inside was not clear, her legs bent at the knees and tucked to her chest, her arms looped loosely around them. Her chin had settled at the cap of her left knee, her eyes glassy and sightless as her mind drifted. The creasing of her forehead spoke of discontent within her mind, and he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

She did not look at him right away, but the obscure haze to her eyes had vanished, clarity returning before they slid over, focusing upon him. Regret flickered through, darkening the azure shade before she turned away, shoulders shifting with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Rex. Sorry that I got them killed. Sorry that I almost got _you_ killed. I..." She faltered, and then repeated the first of her words. "I'm sorry."

He could not say 'it's okay' because it wasn't, and she didn't look like she needed sugar coated words. She did not need critique either. She needed comfort, and he was unsure of how to give it. It was against regulation to form relationships, death too swift in delivering blows to the ranks and erasing what had once been. That didn't stop him from being fiercely protective of his men - an emotion that carried over to General Skywalker and the girl sitting on the ground before him.

And so, without quite understanding why himself, he found himself telling her, "You made a mistake, Commander. It happens." She didn't answer, and he found himself crouching down, a hand coming forward to turn her face towards his like an adult coaxing a child. And that was what it was. He was battle-hardened and had experience on the front lines, while she had not. At least, not to the extent that he had, watching rows of brothers fall. "Mistakes aren't meant to be dwelt upon, Commander." The impulse to call her 'kid' came and was banished quickly, surely she did not need the reminder that she was still a child. "They're meant to teach you so that you don't make them again."

There was silence as his words echoed faintly and then faded all together, and there was a moment in which he was sure that Ahsoka would say nothing back. He straightened up and moved to leave, but was caught by a hand, smaller and cooler than his in comparison, sliding around his. He froze, halted by the sudden gesture. "Rex," her fingers squeezed his lightly before she continued, "Thank-you."

He said nothing in response, curling his fingers around hers in a lighter gesture of her own before they slid apart, and he continued walking down the hallway.


	4. Forgiving

**Rila:** Sorry, there isn't a whole lot of romance in any of these. I'm not sure I'll be touching on anything heavy, simply because their relationship isn't like that. It's more of leaning on one another when they need it and a bond of well-earned trust and protective nature towards each other. There are sprinklings of affection, but nothing explicit.

Explanation: Takes place after the _Altar of Mortis_. Though she might not remember it and I won't write her going to the darkside, I wanted to sort of push upon the fact that it had to have effected her to a degree and changed her a bit.

Disclaimer: _Do you think I'd be writing things like this if I owned it? The answer is yes, yes I would. :P_

Chapter Description: Her words are fire and brimstone, and for a moment, he genuinely fears her.

* * *

He had never seen a battle turn tide so quickly. One moment they were winning, the next his brothers were falling around him right and left, cries of pain reaching his ears before they fell silent. Ears ringing from the chaos, he swung around, both weapons raised, ready to unleash Hell upon whoever was cutting through his brothers.

What he saw had him staring in disbelief before his eyes narrowed, a wave of dark, bitterness sweeping over him. It was a Jedi - an unfamiliar one, swinging a bright blue lightsabre through the soldiers. The look on his face was of dark amusement, and he moved to intercept the Jedi - only to be beaten by a blur of orange and green.

It was Ahsoka, both lightsabre and shoto activated. Her expression was one that he had never seen on her before - an expression of absolute _fury._ Blaster bolts from the remaining droids had his attention shifting, and when he looked back, both Jedi were gone.

He could hear, however, the faint hum and clash of sabre against sabre, though it was soon lost in the fray. When it fell silent, however, the sound of choked pleas brought his attention over. A distance, not far enough to keep from hearing them, were Ahsoka and the other Jedi, the latter on the ground with no sabre in sight.

Ahsoka stood above him, sabre at his neck while the shoto was held aloft in a threatening manner. It cast her features in a green glow that darkened the shadows on her face, giving her a look that made him fight back the shiver.

"Please," the Jedi was saying, swallowing when the humming sabre inched closer to his throat, "Kill me!"

"What you just did is _treason_." Her voice was like flint, cold and hard. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here and now." There was only more gurgled choking from the Jedi, and her eyes narrowed. "You're _pathetic._"

There was a darkness to her tone that Rex found he didn't like, a tone he had never thought she could use. But something had changed within her after her return from Mortis, an event that he still had trouble understanding.

"Please," the boy was gasping, "Kill me!"

For one terrifying moment, he thought that Ahsoka would do it as she lifted her lightsabre away, as though to arc it towards his head - but she stopped, deactivating them. Her gaze was as cold as ice, her words like winter as she spoke them.

"No. You live with what you've done."

She turned away, and Rex found himself concluding that the innocent young Padawan was gone, and in her place was someone who was changing, and it was a change that Rex decided that he did not like.

* * *

Ending Quote: _"The cradle rocks above the abyss, and common sense tells us that our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness." Vladimir Nabokov._


	5. Gentle

**Rila:** Wanted something genuinely fluffy. ^^; Also, I almost bought Star Wars comics. _Almost._ But then I saw _The Adventures and Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_, and..well. There are facets to my interests, and they all need love~ Liberties taken, I suppose for this, but still cute nonetheless.

To Sachariah: Trying to bring in what you said in your earlier review, with the fact that though he's been aged to fight, he's still pretty much a "teenage boy" in some aspects. Otherwise this is pretty much just silly fluff. ^^ Hopefully in character, however...

Word Count: 730

Chapter Description: The cold reality is just outside the village, but for now, it doesn't exist.

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Pulling her hands away from her eyes, Ahsoka began scanning the waist-high grass around her, eyes zeroing in on the rustle of movement a few feet away. Moving forward quickly, her fingers snagged fabric and she lifted up her quarry.

"No fair," complained the small child, his eyes wide and watery as he accused, "You didn't count all the way to a hundred!"

"Yes I did," she defended, and then placed him down. "Find somewhere else better to hide, alright? I'll recount." The boy nodded energetically, and she could hear him bounding through the grass as she turned her back.

Her Master had left several of the troopers that had come with them to the planet with her in the village, Rex among them. He was standing nearby, and she flashed him a grin when his gaze slid towards her before she placed her hands over her eyes, counting with a deliberate slowness.

Ahsoka's attitude had changed from their arrival to the village, her initial expression being that of irritation at being unable to follow her Master. It had changed however, when several children came up to her, begging her to play with them. She had readily agreed, no forced enthusiasm present as she finished counting.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she called, laughter evident in her voice as she bounded away, a call of "Got you!" following shortly after, accompanied by the whine of a child. They approached, and he wasn't sure he liked the impish look she gave him before she leaned down, whispering in the child's ear.

The child's expression lit up, and he decided that he _definately_ did not like the way her grin widened as the child announced, "C-Captain Rex is base!"

"What?" It was the only thing he could say before several children came running at him, latching onto his legs. "Hey-"

"They've got you beat, Rexter." Ahsoka's tone was teasing, her expression amused as she turned her attention to the children. "It's my turn to hide, right?"

"Mmhm!" Piped a little girl, and Ahsoka nodded as she said,

"Make sure to count, and no peeking!" Her gaze lifted. "Means you too, Rexter."

It was clear that she was not anything but Ahsoka at the moment, and he found that he could afford the same liberty as he answered, "If you say so, Ahsoka."

It was a strange but welcome change, no need for the blasters or HUD on his helmet. There was no need to be anything but himself at the moment. There was the rustle of grass and footsteps receeding as Ahsoka took off, and when he opened his eyes, he could not spot her immediately.

The children fanned out, some of them calling Ahsoka's name as if to trick her into answering and revealing her location. Rustling behind caught his attention, though before he could turn, he found himself flat on the ground, bowled over by a blur of sienna.

Knees resting just below his ribs and her hands splayed on his chest, triumph glittered in Ahsoka's wide blue eyes as she announced, tone smug, "Gotcha, Rexter."

He stared, and one of the lines above Ahsoka's eyes raised in question before she offered with a tap to his nose,

"Akul got your tongue?"

Before he could reply, however, she was rolling off of him, moving towards the children who were excitedly calling her name. It was, he thought, the fact that the sun was in his face that his cheeks were warm, and not the fact that he had enjoyed her weight on top of him.


	6. Honest

**Rila:** Ah, a little bit Ahsoka-centric.

Word Count: 781

Chapter Description: Her life plays out before her like a holovid, and she doesn't want to see the end.

* * *

Dying was not an unfamiliar concept to her, faced with it and the possibility of experiencing it each time she activated her lightsabre and shoto, each time she threw herself into the chaos of the war. Sometimes it was so close she could nearly taste it, an ashy tang that left her tongue heavy and her throat threatening to close upon her.

It was after such close brushes with Death that she found time to meditate, though she had never liked it. It was relaxing, however, and cleared the all-consuming fear from her. She could not hesitate because she was afraid, much less of an intangible force known as Death. Someday, just like her Master and everyone else she knew, it would wrap skeletal arms around her and whisk her away.

Away from the battlefield, away from everyone and everything she knew. She would not be able to walk the hallways of the _Resolute_ or the Temple, to train with her Master or talk with Rex. There would be nothing left of her old life, just the cold abyss of the unknown.

No one she knew could tell her of what Death was like, as it was something permanent and could not be reported like a mission. Perhaps that was what Death was - a journey to some far off planet, where the inhabitants could not leave. Ghosts, shrouded in white, gliding along with nothing to worry about.

The closest, if that were the correct line of thinking, that she had ever been to Death was Mortis. The entire experience had been confusing, and even more so when her Master had hugged her in such a gentle way before refusing to divulge what had happened. Master Kenobi had done the same, leaving a patch of irritating emptiness in her memory.

"Commander?" A voice broke through the thick mist of her thoughts, and it took her a moment to place the familiarity of the tone before she turned, locking gazes with Rex.

"Rex," she greeted, hoping that her tone was warm enough to hide the morbidity of her thoughts. Something must have given it away on her face, however, because he inquired,

"Is something wrong?"

The concern in both tone and voice reminded her of why it was against Code to form attachments. It made it far, far too easy to bend to someone's will, simply out of affection and a need to protect. But she had a friendship with Rex, one that she was not ready to abandon any time soon. "No," she answered at last when the silence had dragged on and nearly prompted a repeat of Rex's question, "Just thinking."

"About?"

_Too perceptive._ Perhaps she'd been hanging around him too much - a ridiculous thought, as they were friends and she found herself seeking his companionship above all others, save for when she sought her Master or simply needed girl-to-girl talk with Barriss. There was no need to sugar coat her words, and so she replied simply, "Dying."

Though he was still standing, she could both see and feel him tense, uncomfortable with the way she had said it. She shook her head, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'm not planning on doing that any time soon, so you can relax."

He did, but there was still an unspoken tension in the way he was watching her before she patted the space of durasteel beside her, an invitation that he took. "Why," he began, "would you think about something like that?"

"Because it's inevitable," she replied, and she was aware that her acceptance of it unsettled others. Perhaps her acceptance of it was what made her so reckless, unafraid of what the consequences might be. It would certainly explain the looks she recieved from both her Master and the Captain beside her when she did something stupid. 'Do you have a death wish?' seemed to fit her quite well at times.

She did not, however, because she would be leaving far too much behind. She would miss everyone - Skyguy, Barriss, Master Kenobi, Rex, and so many others. There was just far too much to hold onto in the world of the living to go peacefully at this point in time.

"I think," she continued aloud as she offered him a faint smile, "that while we're alive, we need to enjoy the little things. Right?" Her hand found his, fingers curling over it. His fingers completed the gesture, and her smile widened.

"Right."


	7. Considerate

**Rila:** More fluff. ^^ I'm working on a fan-art piece for these two, so I'll hopefully have that up and a link to it on my DeviantArt. :D Flat out inspired by _Captain Rex and the last cheese pretzel_ by _Queen._ Oh sweet turnips, I laughed so hard. Plus I was eating a giant cream horn, and well... :D

As far as the chocolate - if something like cocoa is a delicacy, I would assume chocolate to be so as well.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of what you see below, it would have happened. ^^

Word Count: 549

Chapter Description: She's offering to share, and he doesn't see the harm in it.

* * *

"Rex!"

The voice that called his name was familiar and he turned, finding Ahsoka weaving her way through civilians to reach him. "Have you been standing here the whole time?" she inquired, gaze slipping down the civvies he was wearing and then back to his face.

General Skywalker had given them the day off to enjoy the festivities just behind Ahsoka, but Rex had found himself at a loss of what to do and so, had been observing from a distance. Amusement danced in Ahsoka's eyes at his lack of response before her gaze followed his as it slid down to the item in her hand.

"Oh! It's a pastry with cream in it. I forgot what the vendor said it was called..." She held the pastry up for inspection, and he found a dollop of off-white cream poking out from a rounded hole at the wider end, the entire pastry covered in brown. "The brown stuff is chocolate."

And then, adjusting her hold in it, she tore the pastry in half and offered part of it to him. "Try it," she coaxed.

The fact that there was chocolate on the treat said that it had cost a hefty amount of credits, and he felt uncomfortable in taking it from her. "Ahsoka-"

"Please?" The way she was looking at him was like a child goading a parent into buying something frivolous. Without another word, he took the offered half and eyed it curiously before taking a tentative bite. The bread had a mild sweetness to it, one that the cream and chocolate countered to produce an all together strange but pleasant taste.

"I take it that you like it," she told him when he had finished off the last of his portion. Hers was gone as well, and she was eyeing him in amusement before her gaze slid over to his cheek, mouth curving. "Here, you've got a little..."

She trailed off, reaching for his face. Her index finger swept over his cheek, coming back with a small dollop of cream on the tip. He could only stare as she stuck her finger into her mouth, realizing that to any passerby, the scene looked..._odd._

She seemed to realize it too as her gaze slipped from his, chevrons darkening to a near black hue and the markings on her face bright against her sienna skin before she mumbled something that sounded like "See you later, Rexter!" before she turned, disappearing back into the crowd.

This time, Rex could not find anything to blame for the heat that suffused his face.


	8. Happiness

**Rila:** It's so much easier to write mindless fluff. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own. Mrr.

Word Count: 395

Chapter Description: But he's smiling, so it's worth it.

* * *

The circles under his eyes were worrying. Had he not been getting enough sleep? He had his own room, and surely no one thought to bother him unless it was important. Perhaps it was her imagination, but he looked thinner, too - was he not eating enough?

Worry had fueled her to offer to accompany him on a patrol around the village, and the fact that he was wearing civvies did not distract her from the way he wasn't talking to her. Not that he started all of the conversations between them - she did that, more often than not - but the fact that he wouldn't look at her had her heart plummeting to rest somewhere near her stomach, frown curling her lips.

Had it been something _she_ had done? Had she angered him with something that she'd said? Something she'd done? The silence between them was unnerving - and for one of the few times in her young life, she found herself at a loss of what to say.

The fact that she suddenly found herself face down in the dirt didn't help, either. There was a weight on the middle of her back, and she turned with a groan. "What?"

Nestled ontop of her with wide, wary eyes, was a child who could not have been older than six. "G-Give me all your Credits! A-And I won't hurt you!"

The boy was doing his best to sound intimidating, but Ahsoka could only stare at him until her attention was drawn away by the sound of laughter. Rex stood to her right, shoulders shaking as he laughed at her expense. He looked better than he had in days, and he was snickering as she handed over half of her Credits and he had scampered away.

"You're getting soft, Commander," he told her, amusement evident in his amber gaze. "Letting yourself get taking down by a kid?"

"Keep talking," she accused, inwardly relieved at the change, "I recall that it was _you_ being attacked by children just a few weeks ago."

It was worth it, she decided, to see him smile. Even if her back did sort of hurt.


	9. Sleep

**Rila:** So here we are, an update. ^^; A little later than I had hoped for, but I got caught up in my project and then spent most of my day painting plus another twenty minutes scrubbing oil paint out from underneath my fingernails. So. Obviously post Order 66.

Disclaimer: _Wish that Disney didn't buy Lucasfilms. I don't get Disney XD on my television...Internet it is!_

Word Count: 573

Chapter Description: She's sleeping so peacefully, and he doesn't want to ruin it.

* * *

Night had blanketed the world outside, the only sources of light the pale silver moonlight that snuck through the slats of the blinds over the window and the flickering lamp on the desk to his right.

The clothes he wore smelt of dirt and ash and were mildly uncomfortable, but he could do little about it. They had done what needed to be done, including the selling of his armor. He felt naked without it, but as with the clothes, he could do nothing about it.

A soft inhale of air and the creak of springs brought his attention to the thin mattress. It was low to the ground and covered a slumbering form with laughably thin blankets littered with holes and fraying thread. It was not much - but it was enough.

The slumbering body shifted again, and his gaze fell upon the face that turned towards him. She was fast asleep, her frame shaped by the fall of the blankets against her body. He had shared the bed and thin blankets just an hour or so ago, but his mind had been plagued by far too many thoughts to find peaceful sleep.

He had been careful when getting up, movements slow and quiet to keep from disturbing her from her sleep. It was sleep that she needed, the shadows beneath her eyes charcoal gray and perhaps only noticeable to him. He couldn't see them now, her lashes dark against the sienna tone of her skin.

Her forehead was smooth, unmarred by creases of worry and fear. Her mouth was a soft curve, her face framed by the lekku that had grown to rest at her hips, montrals arching at the top. She was not, as he had realized over and over every time he looked at her, the little Togruta that she had once been.

Her gaze was heavier, the color deeper. The emotions that flashed there were still the same - happiness, laughter, anger, sorrow - but, he mused darkly, the latter two were far more frequent than the first two. Her mouth pulled into fewer smiles, but the ones that she aimed at him were heartfelt, often accompanied with her fingers lacing with his and a reassuring squeeze.

Ahsoka shifted with a soft sigh, her forehead creasing. Her dreams, he supposed, had taken an unpleasant turn. It was better than when she'd fallen asleep in the aftermath of Order 66. They had not been dreams. They had been nightmares, her body twisting as she called out for those that she had lost.

One of her arms hung off the edge of the bed, and he took her hand into his, brushing a light kiss across her knuckles. They, like the back of her hand, were smooth, but her fingertips were callused from where she gripped her lightsabre. Her forehead smoothed out once more, and he continued to hold her hand, watching as she slept.


	10. Faith

**Rila:** So _LongLiveTheClones_ mentioned that they had wondered if Rex had actually shot above or behind Ahsoka, and seeing as I didn't actually clarify that Rex had shot her, I decided to do this because it's difficult to think of him as obeying Order 66, much less when taking his relationship with Ahsoka into account. _Sachariah_ helped with that too. ^^

Word Count: 391

Disclaimer: _Mrr. Does anyone know where I can buy the TCW novels? Also, I just realized this is the space where I put random stuff instead of an actual disclaimer. Oh well._

Chapter Description: And as always, she doesn't hesitate to follow him.

* * *

The blaster bolt missed her completely. Not quite enough for comfort, as she could still feel the heat from where it had skimmed between her montrals. Wide-eyed, she stared at Rex. There was still smoke curling from the barrel of his DC-17, solidifying what she had momentarily thought to be a hallucination - he had shot at her.

Not to kill, however, as she knew full well that he could dispatch her easily if he wanted to - but he hadn't. He had missed on purpose. A tension in her muscles relaxed - she wouldn't face death at the hands of someone whom she cared for and trusted.

But that relief didn't erase the overwhelming _loss_ that echoed through the Force, the hard, cold truth that Master Luminara, Master Plo Koon, Barriss and so many others were _gone._ Dead. Not coming back. And her Master - when she tried to reach for him, all she found was wave of nauseating hatred, sorrow and rage.

Though he was not dead, she knew that she had lost him as well. It was almost enough to make her sick.

"Ahsoka." A hand was offered to her, and her gaze met his as she slid her hand into his. Emotions swirled - confusion, worry, fear -, a match for her own mess of emotions at the moment as he hauled her to her feet. "We have to go."

It was not a question, no room for argument. She nodded sharply, swallowing and fighting back the tears. She needed to be strong - strong for her fallen comrades, strong for whatever faced Rex and herself.

Rex hadn't released her hand, and she tightened her grip.

"Let's go."


	11. Bittersweet

**Rila:** Mm. I'll have a few more prompts that involve Post Order 66, but I've got this one and another fluffier one that I'm working on formulating in my head. And for those of you reading - I'm always open to suggestions! Don't worry, I don't bite. :D I feel like feedback is important - so that the story can connect better with the readers. Yes? Or maybe that's because I spend far too much time yelling at the books I read because I would have done it differently... 7_7;

Word Count: 706

Disclaimer: _This story brought to you by wacky inflatable arm-flailing tube men shaped like Jabba the Hutt. Enjoy that image. waitwouldn'tthatmakethemblobsinstead_

Chapter Description: And one day, she'd be gone.

* * *

It was far from the first time he had witnessed them training together, but it had still caught his attention, if only for the fact that Ahsoka was doing more than just holding her own against her Master.

Most of their early training sessions had involved quick, rapid movements as she struggled to keep out of the reach of her Master's bright blue blade, but over time, she had begun to return with counter-attacks, her movements far from clumsy. They were quick and calculated, her eyes sharp and locked upon her Master.

There was a similar glimmer in General Skywalker's eyes as well, though it held nothing but good intent and neither Jedi held the intent to actually maim one another. Blows came close but never hit, intercepted with a bright blue or green blade or the twist of a body.

Muscles rippled beneath smooth sienna skin, and Rex's neck flushed as he realized he was looking a little too intently at the Togruta female. He was above gawking - but there was something definitively _beautiful_ about the way she moved.

There was a certain sense of balance to her, the movements fluid and controlled as she leapt into the air, curling into a tight ball as she spun and then fell, landing on her feet and ducking beneath a swing of her Master's lightsabre.

She twisted and turned, a twirling mixture of sienna and green, sabre clashing with her Master's before she leapt back. Her shoto was still clipped at her belt, and the reason for it became clear when Ahsoka's lightsabre was knocked out of her grasp and sent rolling across the ground.

Her gaze flicked from her Master and then to her fallen sabre, shoto lit and humming before she threw herself to the side and rolled before leaping back to her feet, both weapons in hand. Ahsoka had never been clumsy in battle, and the her movements only solidified the fact that she was constantly getting stronger.

Perhaps that was how the match had come about, an invitation to prove her improvement to her Master. General Skywalker's eyes flashed, but not with anger - with _pride,_ like that of an older brother watching their younger sibling. And in truth, that was how it was - a sibling relationship, a strong bond between Master and Padawan.

He was not intimately versed in the ways of the Jedi, but he had heard of it in rumors, and given the leaps and bounds Ahsoka had made as a Jedi Padawan - no doubt she would be taking the Trials soon. It sent an odd pang through his chest, one that he refused to acknowledge as anything but faint sorrow that sooner or later, Ahsoka would no longer be a Padawan.

She would become a Jedi Knight, and after that, have a Padawan of her own. She wouldn't follow General Skywalker around anymore - she wouldn't be the Commander. She would be General Tano - and he found his mouth curving upward at the thought.

_General Tano._

It had a ring to it - a ring of maturity and strength. But with the fondness that surrounded the thought came the reminder that she would no longer be around as often - there would be no talks late into the night, no more calling her 'kid'. No more 'Commander Tano'. No more Ahsoka.

And that left him with a hollow feeling in his chest.


	12. Birthday

**Rila:** I am so very close to buying _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ the complete season One. So very close. I saw seasons three and four, too. Where season two is, I don't know. Extra tidbit here, as I was with a friend when I found those seasons:

"Look, it's Cody on the front of the season one box!"

"How can you tell?"

"The armor."

"...you need help."

Word Count: 611

Disclaimer: _I don't need help until I start scrimping off my budget for food to pay for it. Which I will never reach. I like food far too much._

Description: It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend it, but being with him made it so much better.

* * *

Being stationed on a planet with nothing but frozen tundra as far as the eye could see was not how she wanted to spend her birthday. The fact that the planet was Carlac made it so much worse, as it brought back memories of Lux Bonteri and Death Watch.

The latter was no longer stationed on the planet, so that made it a little more tolerable than the first time she had arrived. After all, she could handle numb limbs and bitterly cold weather. It beat nearly getting killed any day.

Fingers curled around a steaming thermos of caf, Ahsoka fought back a shiver as she brought the drink to her lips. It was delicious, warming her from the inside and giving her energy to work the feeling back into her limbs before she turned, hunching her shoulders against the wind.

She was not the only one assigned to guard duty, and she trudged towards her fellow watcher. He stood completely still, and she wondered how he could do so without shivering - surely he had to be cold.

He turned as she came to stand beside him, his gaze resting upon her for a moment before it returned to the barren land before them. "Not much to look at," she said, and a teasing note entered her tone as she added, "Have you gone blind yet?"

Rex shook his head - out of amusement or exasperation, Ahsoka couldn't be sure, as he said nothing in response. Trying another tactic, she offered the thermos to him. "Here," she said, coaxing his hands around it, "you've got to be freezing. It's just caf, but it's something."

"Thank-you." He lifted the thermos to his lips, and Ahsoka watched him for a moment before shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket and rocking back and forth on her feet before she stated bluntly,

"Today is my birthday. I'll be the first to admit that this isn't the place I would have picked to spend it on, but..." This trip to Carlac was indefinitely better than the last, no Death Watch or Lux to worry about. "I've made it another year. That has to count for something, right?"

Rex nodded once, and then handed the thermos to her. Taking it, she ignored the voice that whispered that the fact that his lips had been where hers had was the equivalent of an indirect kiss, as well as the twist of her stomach and desperate flutter of her heart that it invoked, taking a quick sip before handing it back to him.

He looked down at her when she pressed it back into his hands, and she offered him a smile that he returned, albiet smaller. And it was, as they stood there and shared the last of the caf in her thermos, that Ahsoka decided that Rex made better company than Lux Bonteri.


	13. Solace

**Rila:** I have never fully liked Anakin. Sure, in _The Phantom Menace_ when he was a little kid, but beyond that - nope. And certainly not in TCW. Sure, he has his redeemable qualities - and I think that his brother-sister relationship with Ahsoka is cute, but he overall drives me batshit crazy. Sometimes I think that I can almost tolerate characters that display things that I hate in real life, but then I'm all, 'Nope, still hate it. If someone like that actually tried to talk to me, I'd punch them.' I'm an overall pretty easy person to get along with, but there are things that really annoy me, and I'm not afraid to say it. In any case this has nothing to do with anything I was just saying this for the satisfaction of getting it off my chest in the fact that there's only a handful of TCW characters that I truly admire and like. /end rant. Also - do you like _Zelda?_ Go listen to this - _Lost Woods Dubstep Remix _by _Ephixa._ I'm not a fan of dubstep, but I like this. Except that "Listen!" is just as annoying in the remix as it is in the actual game. /end freaking long note _I think I just stepped into the Twilight Zone I've never written that much for a note halp_

Word Count: 690

Disclaimer: _HAYTHAM MCSASSYPANTS KENWAY is not part of TCW. But Obi-Wan is very similiar in the way they're refined when speaking, but are well emersed in the ways of badassery. HAYTHAM MCSASSYPANTS KENWAY belongs to ACIII, just so y'know. One beast of a game._

Chapter Description: He doesn't know what to do - so he does what he can.

* * *

She had stopped crying. The evidence was still there, the streaks on her cheeks and the faint, bloodshot quality to her eyes, but they otherwise remained dry. She stared ahead, her legs bent at the knees and tucked in close, arms wrapped loosely around them. She had not said a word since they had made their escape.

There was no look of discomfort on her face over the blaster bolt burns on her arms, or the bruise that was slowly forming on her left lekku. Ahsoka Tano was not known for being completely silent or without some sort of expression upon her face - and so, the silence and eerily blank expression was disturbing, to say the least.

Watching her, a single word came to mind - shock. She was in shock - and he couldn't blame her. His head was still spinning from what had happened mere hours ago, and it still felt strange to know that he had lifted his weapons against his brothers - all for the girl who sat there, silent and as still as stone.

"Ahsoka." His voice sounded unnaturally loud in the silence between them, and when she made no acknowledgement, he tried again, an edge entering his tone. "Ahsoka, look at me."

Finally, she turned, blue locking upon his face before they welled with tears, her mouth trembling before she threw herself at him, arms looping around his neck and her forehead resting on the winged portion of his pauldron. She was still quiet, but he didn't have to look at her face to know that she had begun to cry again - her shaking shoulders said enough.

"They're gone, Rex." Her voice, when she spoke, was a soft, hollow echo of the bold tone that he was so used to hearing from her. "Gone. Master, he...they..." She broke off, shoulders shaking with renewed sobs.

He stood there for a moment, unsure of how to go about comforting her - and then, slowly, his arms came up to wind around her, pressing her closer. One of his hands came up to stroke her back lekku, the motion tentative and gentle with uncertainty. She made no noise of discomfort nor did she make to pull away, and the action became a little more confident.

Right now, the words were a blatant lie - but he said them anyway.

"It'll be alright."


	14. Someday

**Rila:** So they're allowing 'reader' insert stories now? Never been a big fan of it myself. I prefer good old-fashioned books, thank-you very much. Also, guess who bought Star Wars: The Clone Wars season one today? _YEAAAAHHHH. And boy is this one long._

Word Count: 1,053

Disclaimer: _Season one is the only season of TCW in which I wholeheartedly enjoy every episode. The others are hit and miss._

Chapter Description: She had never had time for it - but that didn't mean she didn't want it.

* * *

A family.

In a sense, she had one. Master Plo was the closest thing she had to a father, and Master Skywalker was undoubtedly her older brother, though he got her into trouble just as often as she did on her own. Barriss was like a sister - but there was no mother to the dynamic. Sometimes Master Kenobi seemed to fit it, but it was a little too disturbing to think of him that way.

But as for her actual family - Togruta, like herself - she had never known them. Perhaps, if she actually spent more than just a handful of minutes trying to recollect her time spent on Shili, she might've been able to recall something. A face, perhaps, or a voice.

It didn't upset her the way she thought it would. She did, after all, already have her "family" and a network of friends that she would give her life for without hesitation. But there was something still missing, an emptiness that only surfaced when she watched others.

Civilians. It didn't matter the planet, didn't matter the species - they had something she could never have, knew an ignorance she would never know. They lead normal lives, ones without the Force or battles. Children so close to her age could laugh and play and do as they pleased - without consequence.

They were tucked in each night by loving parents who formed attachments without regret or regard to the Jedi Code. The war still affected them, that much was true - but they weren't the ones on the front lines, wondering if each breath they drew would be their last.

It was a life that she longed for at times. Times when it felt like the war would never end, when she felt as though every step she and everyone else took forward, the enemy was three-thousand steps ahead, no matter what they did.

Sometimes, it was almost enough to make her cry. Almost, because she didn't. When she felt like it, her mind would remind her of what she had - and that she was still alive.

She was alive, those she cared for were still alive - and that had to count for something.

Ahsoka didn't think any more about families until several months later. The village they were at was small, and almost completely populated by her own people. Not anyone she knew on a personal level, but that was to be expected - she hadn't been home to Shili since recieving her akul-tooth headdress.

An older woman called out in her native tongue - a language that she hardly used anymore, and she found herself listening to it with a sense of nostalgia. A girl no older than eight ran past her, and she found herself watching the child as she raced towards the woman who bent, arms opened in welcome.

The little Togruta girl ran into them without hesitation, and the older Togruta's arms folded around her - a gesture of warmth and love that had Ahsoka's heart twisting painfully. It was a reminder of what she had never had. And it made her wonder.

Would she be the same girl she was if she wasn't Force-sensitive? If Master Plo hadn't found her and brought her to the Temple, would she have grown up here, under the care of a loving mother and father? Had siblings to fight with instead of a Master?

Ahsoka shook her head in denial. It wasn't something she should have been wasting her time on - she couldn't change the past, not even if she wanted to. But still, her gaze remained locked upon the Togruta mother and child.

If she was not who she was, if she was not a Jedi - in a few years, she supposed, that would be her, beckoning to children of her own. Sharing a home with another Togruta, forming a family of her own.

It formed a bittersweet taste in her mouth and made her heart twist in a way that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Ahsoka?" The call of her name in Basic, not in her own language, brought Ahsoka's attention to the speaker. It was Rex, his helmet tucked under his arm as his eyes locked with her own. Perhaps he read something in her face - no doubt she was an open holonovel at the moment, with the way her thoughts had gone - because his own creased in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering him right away, she found herself eyeing him almost thoughtfully, new questions rising to the top of her mind like oil on water. Did Rex ever think about the future? Did he ever entertain the thought of a family? And if he did - and the chevrons on her montrals and lekku darkened just a bit at her thought - was she involved in that sort of future?

"Ahsoka?" Rex's voice now carried concern to match that of his expression, and she shook her head to clear it before she met his gaze and forced a smile, ignoring the painful ache of her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She stepped forward, and she couldn't help but glance backwards one last time, towards the mother and child. They were gone, however, and she closed her eyes before turning back around. "Let's go."

Perhaps it was childishly naieve to think that she would get a happy ending after the war - assuming she would live to see the end - and even more so to add Rex into it, but she found that she was not quite ready to give up on it. It was, after all, a product of hope - and so she would keep it, just for a while longer.


	15. Bet

**Rila:** I do not endorse drinking, even if you are of legal age unless you have the means to get home safely. That stuff, in my own opinion, is disgusting and makes people make horrible decisions. Not to mention it smells terrible. But that's just my opinion. Both the _Tihaar_ and _Uj'alayi_ are from the actual films, as _Tihaar_ is a Mandalorian drink that's mixed with fruit and aged until it's clear, and _Uj'alayi_ is a soft, sweet cake made with fruit and crushed nuts. Herpderp does this count as crack? I haven't written something this light hearted in a few chapters and now it feels weird. I've had blue milk before - but it was not naturally that color. It had been dyed for one reason or another and tasted really funny.

Word Count: 549

Disclaimer: _Wouldn't that be funny to see a drunk Rex_

Chapter Description: She'd never cease to surprise him.

* * *

"Here." Tone encouraging, Fives was the one to push the glass across the table to her. Looking up, one of the white lines above Ahsoka's arched up in question.

"What is it?" When neither Fives nor any of the other clones seemed inclined to answer her, she leaned down to sniff it, recoiling almost violently. It seemed to amuse the gathered clones, as chuckles rippled through the air. Again, though this time with a tone tinged with fear and disgust, Ahsoka demanded, "What _is_ that?"

"_Tihaar,_" came the amused response, followed by the arching of a dark eyebrow. "You've never had it before, Commander?"

"No," came the reply, and Ahsoka glanced down to the last of her _Uj'alayi_ before her gaze shifted upwards again. "I don't drink."

Standing behind the chair that Fives sat in, Rex observed the scene with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Amusement that Five's intial plan of getting their Commander drunk was failing, and exasperation that the clone - and several others - wanted to see what said Commander would be like when drunk.

Rex had the feeling that if General Skywalker found out about this, he would _not_ be happy. Ahsoka seemed set on refusing the drink offered, however, a glass of blue milk sitting next to the plate with the half-finished _Uj'alayi_.

Surely Ahsoka must've known what she was getting herself into when she accepted the invitation to join them at the Cantina - or what passed for one, anyway - on a rare day off. Fives' mouth curved into a smirk.

"Are you _scared, Commander?"_ The title was playfully mocking, and Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. Like her Master, she was not one to back down from a challenge, and Rex found himself shaking his head and moving to intercept before it got any messier.

"Not at all," Ahsoka answered, and slid the drink closer to herself. "Just don't cry when you lose, Fives."

The smirk on the clone's face widened. "Not a chance, Commander."

Needless to say, that was the day that Rex and the rest of the gathered members of Torrent Company - assuming they would remember said day at all, given how utterly wasted they all (sans Rex) were - learned that for such a tiny girl, Ahsoka could certainly hold her alcohol.


	16. Uncertain

**Rila:** Quick update before I leave for the day. This might be the only update I have today, I don't know. I'll try to add something later tonight, but...And obviously, this is early in terms of Rex and Ahsoka's interaction. Not long after Christophsis, I would think. Post _Duel of the Droids_.

Disclaimer: _At least Lucas/Filoni/whoever doesn't leave us with gigantic hiatus'. _

Word Count: 512

Chapter Description: She questions, and he answers.

* * *

"How do you do it?"

He had found her waiting for him at the table he usually sat at in the mess hall. It was otherwise empty, other clones conversing on either side of them at other tables. It created a buzzing cloud of conversation, making it difficult to hear her. She had pitched her voice low as well, not wanting to be overheard as she watched him, waiting for an answer.

He blinked, expression neutral. "How do I do what?"

Her mouth twisted downward as she lapsed into thoughtful silence, contemplating a way to explain what she had meant. He watched her until she shifted, mouth opening. "How are you able to lead so many men?"

Her wording had changed, but the undertone was still the same. She watched him as he had done to her, her eyes clear and focused upon him. "It's my job," he said, and she frowned. Whatever answer she had been seeking, it hadn't been that one. "It's your job too, Commander."

That elicted a snort from her, the sound bitterly amused. "Right. If Skyguy still trusts me, that is." She glanced down at her hands before she folded them together, fingers lacing. "He said that if I was anyone else's Padawan, they would have sent me back to the Temple."

"He was worried," he answered.

"I know," she replied, "and I kept thinking that if he gave me a chance to prove myself, he wouldn't worry so much. But we both know how well _that_ worked out." Her gaze drifted down to the surface of the table. "Maybe I _am_ too young to be a Padawan."

It was clear that she needed some sort of comfort, but Rex was uncertain of how to go about it, given the fact that the girl across from him was his superior. But experience outranked everything, in his book, and at the moment she looked like nothing more than a downhearted child.

"General Skywalker still trusts you," he found himself saying. "If he didn't, he would have sent you back. I doubt that he was prepared for a Padawan just as reckless as he is." He would have said more, but the external comlink on his arm beeped. Keying it, he brought it closer. "Captain Rex here."

_"Rex."_ It was Anakin._ "Do you know where Ahsoka is?"_

"She's with me, sir."

_"Bring her with you and meet me at the _Twilight." The comlink fell silent before he could reply, and he glanced up.

"Looks like you've got another chance, Commander."

Ahsoka smiled.


	17. Brave

**Rila:** I love Regina Spektor. Her songs _One More Time With Feeling_ and _Oedipus _are just...wonderful. :)

Word Count: 509

Disclaimer: _So I know this concept is overdone but hey it's a good episode with lots of feels in it._

Chapter Description: She falls, and all strength withers.

* * *

If she was afraid, she didn't show it.

"We'll do what we can, for as long as we're able." Her gaze was firm, her tone brooking no arguements as she lit her lightsabre before she turned, taking off. He followed, allowing his gaze to slide towards her for a handful of seconds.

Her movements were quick and confident, her gaze locked straight ahead, her mouth a straight line. He didn't wonder if she was scared of dying - it was clear that she was not, her eyes dry and her movements strong as she darted forward, slicing through the droids with the hum of her weapon.

It took a while for the virus to begin showing its effects, dark veins standing out on her face, montrals and lekku. It was not until she fell against the ladder after dispatching two droids that it became clear that the virus was taking it's toll, her breathing short and unsteady.

But she still said, "I'm fine. Come on, we have go keep going."

The last of the droids dispatched, they found a room to rest in, the air filled with the sound of coughing and heavy gasps for air. Already several men had fallen, and he knelt beside one, lifting up a blanket to place over the deceased clone.

"What a waste," murmured Padme, her tone soft with sorrow. He sighed.

"With all due respect, Senator, it's what these men were born for."

"I just hope their sacrifice brings us closer to peace..." She drifted off as Ahsoka straightened up from where she had been leaning against a metal container, coughing several times before she spoke.

"It will, Padme. You must believe..." Her voice grew faint, and she swayed before her legs buckled, and then she was cradled against his arm, her limbs limp and eyes shut. For one moment, he thought her dead - but the shallow rise and fall of her chest did little to comfort him.

The morale had dropped significantly after the virus had been released - including his own usual amount of enthusiasm - but she had kept them going, her words strong and encouraging. But she didn't look anything like the strong, confident young Jedi that he had come to know. She looked small and frail, lingering between life and death.

Lowering both her and himself to the ground, he placed a cloth that Padme handed him across her forehead and leaned back, ignoring the call to close his own eyes. Instead, he counted each ragged inhale and exhale.

He had never entertained the distinction between what was 'fair' and what wasn't, but at that moment in time - dying, surrounded with the dead and dying, it did not seem fair at all.


	18. Wonder

**Rila:** Mm,not quite fluffs. I like me some not quite fluffs. So I would recommend listening to Passion Pit's song _Live to Tell the Tale. 'This is where we always dreamed of grass and splendid things/I held on brightly, crushing quietly/Feeling mountains rising out of make-believe seas, creating typhoons/ of feelings not easily made without need' 'God Bless that smile on your face/Oh I know/Whatever happens to you/Whatever happens to me/I hope that I'll fall asleep/knowing you'll always be/the story with no ending'_ ...Oh. THE FEELS CAN YOU FEELS THEM? Herpderp not long before Order 66, timeline speaking. Notion of feelings, but not quite there.

Disclaimer: _My friends don't see what I see in TCW. I SEE AWESOMENESS._

Word Count: 645

Chapter Description: And she didn't quite know.

* * *

Jedi were forbidden to form attachments. And yet they were expected to be compassionate - it had never ceased to confuse her. And it wasn't like she meant to form attachments - but she did.

It was unavoidable with her Master. She looked up to him, seeking to improve herself to make him proud to have her as his Padawan. He was so much like an older brother - a reckless, hot-headed and hypocritical older brother. One day, however, she would cease to be his Padawan in name, but not in sentiment. He would _always_ be Skyguy, her Master. And for him, she would always be Snips.

She had a bond with Barriss, but not quite to the extent that she had with Anakin - but she confided in the fellow Padawan, offering a shoulder to lean on when Barriss needed it. It was a bond of friendship, and one that she coveted as a strength, not a weakness.

Emotions, though she knew that her Master (That hypocrite. Did he think she didn't see how he looked at Padme?) and the rest of the Jedi would have disapproved of her thoughts, were what brought strength at times. It was the thought of those she cared for that kept her going at times.

But it was a double-edged sword, and she knew that. Emotions clouded judgement - _'Do not risk a thousand lives just to save one,'_ Master Aayla had told her once - but she couldn't bring herself to sever the ties she had made.

Not with her Master, not with Barriss - and certainly not with Rex. She was closer than a Commander should have been to a Captain, but he was the one she trusted just as much as she trusted her Master - and perhaps a little more, as there were things that she told him that she didn't to her Master.

There weren't supposed to be secrets between Master and Padawan - but there were, on both ends. At times she felt guilty about it, but the fact that Anakin seemed to have no reservations about doing such a thing to her lessened said guilt.

And it wasn't like Skyguy had done anything to stop it - he had been the one to push her off onto Rex at first when he hadn't wanted a Padawan. And even now, she found herself on missions with the Captain at her side more often than not.

But she could not deny the fact that there was something different about the bond she had made with Rex - it had been of friendship at first, but now, she wasn't quite sure. After all, friendship was not supposed to make her heart flutter when he encouraged her or smiled at something she said.

That didn't happen with her Master, didn't happen with Barriss - it was only with him. Perhaps there was another way to classify it - and certainly against the Jedi Code - but for now, she had no name for it.


	19. Loss

**Rila:** So I said I was going to go into how Rex felt about shooting his brothers, so here it is. For one reason or another, _Knockin' on Heaven's Door/Don't You Cry_ by _Guns N'Roses_ seemed appropriate. Also _Zombie_by _The Cranberries_...references to _Solace._ Poor Rex... :( And I know it might seem a little out there for him to cry, but given the circumstances, I think it perfectly appropriate. Also. FULL CIRCLE.

Word Count: 648

Disclaimer: _I'm pretty sure anyone who survives TCW/Order 66 would end up with PTSD. That stuff's pretty bad, especially auditory PTSD. _

Chapter Description: He's lost just as much as she has.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

The words were quiet but firm, clear and honest, and he brought his gaze up to hers. The red they had been rimmed with was fading, but the usual optimism and youthful energy was missing - gone, perhaps, for good. Her back was straight, but the lax quality to her limbs and the lowering of her head gave her the overall appearance of someone who was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

Though he knew what she was apologizing for, it was an area of conversation that he wanted to avoid and so he answered, "Don't be."

"But I am."

"I said not to." There was an edge entering his tone, and he was close to adding 'please' to the end of it. He didn't want to think about it - didn't want to be forced to recall the way he had pulled both of his blasters on his brothers and shot them down. Didn't want to be reminded of the way he had done it without hesitation.

Ahsoka was not one to give up easily however, and there was a spark of her old self in the way her forehead creased, mouth pulling down. It disappeared quickly, and she sighed before trying again. "But it's my fault-"

"I said _don't_, Ahsoka." She flinched at his tone, and her gaze shifted to the console of the ship as he sighed and drew a hand over his head before dragging it across his face. Exhausted, he added a cracked, "Please. Just...don't."

It hurt to hear him sound so broken, so tired - the past few hours had done a lot to them both, but Ahsoka felt as though she were the one at fault. If Rex had killed her, or left her there to be killed - he wouldn't have lost so many brothers, and certainly not by his own hand.

And it didn't seem fair that he had done so much to protect her - to comfort her - and for her to do nothing in return. Nodding to herself in determination, she turned back towards her companion. "Rex."

He looked up, brown irises clashing with blue. She lifted her arms, spreading them apart in welcome as she said, "I'm here if you need me."

There was silence for a moment in which he only stared at her, expression unreadable - and then he was on his knees in front of her, his forehead against her shoulder. Anyone looking in on the scene might've thought it awkward, and perhaps in any other circumstance it would have been - but in the light of what had just happened, what he had done - it was justifiable.

Her fingers kneaded at his back when he began to cry, though he did not do so in a loud manner - it was quiet, with the occasional hitched breath or tremble of muscles. She wanted to say something - anything - to comfort him as he had done for her, but nothing came to mind. And so, as he had said to her, despite the fact that for right now it was a bitterly hollow promise, she repeated his own words.

"It'll be alright."


	20. Music

**Rila:** ...liberties have been taken with this. Well, with _Rookies_ and a brief snippet of _Mystery of a Thousand Moons_, it was shown that they still had radio stations with music on them, but it was all instrumental. So...mm. I like my classical. The song in this chapter is, if anyone would like to know, _Requiem in D Minor _by _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._ _The soprano solo in that song is lovely or maybe I'm just bias because I'm a soprano_ (I'm also a fan of _Lux Aeterna_, which is one of the more recognized pieces in _Requiem in D Minor._ aka Requiem for a Dream. Yeah, that's _Mozart. Mmhm._)

Word Count: 860

Chapter Description: It fit, in a beautifully tragic sort of way.

* * *

Of all the things he might've guessed she enjoyed on her downtime, music was not one of them. Not to say that he assumed she hated it - but with the way she was, he would have thought her to be too full of energy to slow down and enjoy quieter things. That was suited towards someone like General Kenobi - not General Skywalker's Padawan.

And yet there she was, seated cross-legged in one of the training rooms, her eyes closed and head tilted slightly to the left as soft music filled the room. It was slow, heavier notes mingling with higher, sweeter ones to create an almost peaceful air. There was a sense of tranquility about her, and he found himself hesitant to enter the room and dispell it, lingering at the doorway.

The blend dropped into something darker and then rose, now joined by a chorus of voices, high and distinctly ominous. There were words woven in, but drawn out and difficult to understand. He frowned. The music shifted again, the chorus strong as the music grew higher and sweeter once more.

"I know you're there, Rexter." Ahsoka's voice broke through the lull of music, and when he glanced up, he found her watching him, amusement dancing in her eyes. There was an odd flash of _something_ in her gaze for a moment, but it disappeared quickly as she beckoned for him. "Care to join me?"

A woman's voice rose above the rest as he crossed the room and took a seat beside Ahsoka, her voice clear and high. It rang with loneliness, however, before it was joined by a man's lower tone. They intertwined before rejoining the chorus as the music picked up speed, sharp notes slicing through a lull of near peace.

"I didn't know you listened to this," he found himself saying, and Ahsoka's mouth curved upward.

"Master Kenobi was the one who recommended it to me. He said it would help clear my mind when I meditated." So that was what she had been doing, prior to his entry. He almost felt guilty, and he moved to get up, only to be halted by her hand on his arm. "Stay." Her mouth curved at the corner, an awkard sort of smile reminiscent of her Master's.

And so he sat back down, watching as her smile widened before she leaned back on her hands, head tipping back as her eyes slid shut. "...this piece reminds me of the war."

"It does?" He didn't see how a piece of music could relate to the brutality of war - but she nodded and opened her mouth once more, and he prepared to hear her explanation.

"It starts out soft and slow - like the tension between the two sides. And then rises, like when we prepare for battle." Her voice was pitched low on purpose to keep from distorting the music, and he found himself closing his eyes, trying to picture what she was saying. "There's unspoken tension through the ranks - are we going to win this battle or not? If so - how many are we going to lose?"

The woman's voice rose again, and he wondered if the music was on a loop or if it was simply another crescendo to the melody. "And then we're given the order to attack. We don't hesitate, and they don't either. It's chaos." There was a decidedly chilling current to her tone, hearing her talk so smoothly about what happened far too often. The music began to slow. "And then we win the battle-" He had to suppress the smile that curved his lips at the sudden enthusiasm and confidence in her voice, "-and we're all so happy that we've won, but..." Her voice dropped out, and he opened his eyes.

"Ahsoka?"

She was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes suddenly glossy, as if caught in a reverie before she turned towards him, her gaze suddenly heavy - this was the side of her that had been damaged by the war, by seeing far too many of their own go down in a hailstorm of blaster bolts. "At what cost, Rex? Does the end justify the means?"

He searched for an answer, but couldn't find one. "I don't know, Ahsoka. I don't know."


	21. Damsel

**Rila:** I will say this right now - I love Hondo. Seriously, he's one of my favorite "villains" of the show. I say "villains" because he acts out of self-interest, not any actual set plan. So. Cad Bane comes in a close second. What can I say? I have a thing for "villains" who don't fit the mold of the typical ones. ...I like Grievous too. He's awesome. Face it, they have some pretty BAMF villains. _And hey look there wasn't any ridiculous Obi-Wan/Anakin rescue mission attempt like with Blue Shadow Virus/Mystery of a Thousand Moons!_ And oh hey so you know I suck at genuine fluff

Word Count: 497

Disclaimer: _Huyang est exprimé par David Tennant. Fantastique._

Chapter Description: It was pretty obvious she could take care of herself.

* * *

She was bickering with the medical droid when he made his way into the medbay, coming to a stop as Ahsoka snapped,

"I said I'm fine!"

Ever calm, the droid replied, "It's my duty to look over any and all injuries."

Huffing, Ahsoka turned, gaze falling upon him. She didn't smile, though her tone was more civil as she told him, "If you're looking to hear what happened, go read my report or talk to Master."

"I already did," he responded, and she was momentarily confused as to which he was replying to. Both, it appeared, as he added, "General Skywalker wasn't happy with the way things turned out."

"Everyone made it back alive, doesn't that count?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "'It was supposed to be a trip to Illum with the younglings and back, Snips!'" Her tone was mocking, and he shook his head as she continued, "He acts like I _ask_ for trouble."

"From his standpoint," he countered, "it looks like you do."

Her mouth curved, but it was a smile caught between understanding and irritation. "I know he cares, but he could stand to stop treating me like a kid all the time. I'm not _that_ reckless anymore. Besides, he acts like I haven't gotten kidnapped before." It was a reference to her incident on Felucia with the Trandoshans, and she continued quickly, curiosity replacing the frustration as she inquired, "What are you doing down here, Rex?"

"I came down here to see how you were."

There was a faint darkening in the shade of her chevrons, though it quickly faded as she returned her attention to the droid that was carefully wrapping a deeper scratch on her right arm. "Skyguy sent me down here as soon as I got back and now this tin-can won't let me leave."

"He was worried about you."

"Were you?" The abruptness of her question and the darkening of her face and chevrons said that the words had fallen from her mouth before she could stop them, and her eyes focused on anything but him.

His mouth opened.

"Yes."


	22. Pounce

**Rila:** Mindless fluff. Mindless, gooey, saturating, cavity-enducing fluff. I have no idea why, but sweet peppermint tea seemed to fuel this. Along with the fact that I do this to my friends all the time. The best part? They usually freak out before they realize it's me. XD There's something sweet for post Order 66 after this I _swear. _If you don't feel this is canon then hey it can be crack I just think this is funny - so crack!fluff.

Word Count: 807

Disclaimer: _I lurk under your bed. Sweet dreams, everyone._

Chapter Description: He had no idea why she had done it.

* * *

He felt like he was being followed. But every time he stopped and turned to inspect the expanse of hallway behind him, he found it deserted. The feeling refused to dissipate, however, and the paranoia had begun to spread, because he swore he heard _footsteps_ just behind him, but again, when he turned - nothing.

He was a war with himself, caught between going back to his room to retrieve his blasters and continuing towards the mess hall. It was a rare occasion that he got any true "downtime", and he was spending it searching for a pursuer who may not have existed at all.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. And then he heard it - the sound of footsteps. This time he didn't falter in his advancement towards the mess hall, though he focused upon the sound.

They were light - too light to be a brother - and cautious, ceasing as soon as he thought of turning around. And then they stopped as he finally turned, eyes narrowing and mouth pulling down into a frown. If this was someone's idea of a joke - well, he'd have words to say to them.

_I'm being paranoid. It's nothing,_ he told himself sternly, and he allowed tension to fade from his shoulders as he turned the corner, the doors to the mess hall in sight - and that was when he was attacked.

The attack did not come from his left or his right, from behind or from the front - rather, it came from _above._ A sudden whisper of quiet laughter caught his attention and he made to look up, only to have a shape drop onto him and darkness overtake his vision.

"What the-" His hands reached for blasters that were not there, no HUD to give him readings or armor to protect him. He was unprotected, vulnerable - completely at the mercy of his attacker. He was tempted to start swearing in Mando'a when laughter - louder than the burst before he had been attacked - reached his ears, eerily familiar.

The touch across his face was less familiar but not completely foreign, and the being attached to him shifted before a voice spoke, startlingly close to his ear and tinged with nothing but amusement. "Gotcha, Rexter."

The hands slid away from his eyes and curled at his neck, Ahsoka's eyes bright as he turned to look at her. "So you were the one following me."

"Mmhm. You're getting lazy, Rexter. Couldn't even _find_ me before I got you." She reached down, prodding his side.

"With all due respect, I don't usually have to worry about Jedi attacking me," he told her dryly, and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to get down?"

"No," she told him, tightening her hold. "Carry me into the mess hall. I'm hungry." Though her tone was light and casual, he could feel the tremor in her hands and the heat of her forehead when it touched the back of his neck.

Heat threatened to creep up his neck, and he cleared his throat. "Commander-"

"Please?" It was the pitiful, pleading whine of a child, and he found himself rolling his eyes before he strode forward, opening the doors to the mess. Eyes snapped towards him, and he struggled to keep a look of composure upon his face, acting as though it were natural to have a Jedi - a _female_ Jedi, their _Commander, no less_ - clinging to his back.

"Interesting choice of transportation, Commander." Fives was the first to speak as they passed the table he sat at with Echo, Jesse and Hardcase, and he felt her shift.

"Of course," she said, and her tone was level, amused - but there was still the tremor to her hands, and the darker color of the chevrons on her montrals still spoke of her embarassment. "Jealous, Fives?"

"You know it, Commander." His tone was teasing before he, Jesse and Hardcase began snickering. Rex made a mental note to find some sort of punishment for him and the rest of the clones that were laughing at him - as well as the Jedi still clinging to him.


	23. Protect

**Rila:** More on Order 66, as per requested by _LongLiveTheClones_! I love you all, my darling reviewers! In a non-creepy, authoress way. :3 _Do you know how tempted I was to write this in French haha mindscrew. But I didn't, so I wrote the disclaimer in French instead~_ I put a quote at the end because it seemed appropriate, just like _Forgiving._

Disclaimer: _Ce n'est pas un avertissement. Il s'agit d'une déclaration de non-propriété. Tragique, mais je n'aime pas Star Wars propres: The Clone Wars. Là, heureux?_

Word Count: 943

Chapter Description: There was no way he'd ever be able to thank them enough.

* * *

Getting to safety was going to be the challenge. Motioning for Ahsoka to follow him, he crept to the doorway and stopped, motioning for her to stay back as he leaned forward, glancing to the right and then to the left. It was clear and silent.

A finger to his lips, he motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. Her movements were quieter than he had expected, her breathing slow and even as she walked just behind him. Her eyes did not linger on anything for long, moving to observe the haunting absence of voices. Her mouth twisted and her eyes watered, but she remained silent.

He could not - and did not want to - imagine what sort of chaotic whirlwind of thoughts ran through her head. Confusion, that much was clear. And pain - the emotional kind, the worst. Physical could be seen to by a medic. Emotional pain ran much deeper - and took longer to heal.

It was a grim thought, one he really didn't have room for - but he doubted that she would ever fully recover from what was happening. With the lack of brothers or other signs of life in the winding hallways, Rex found some of the tension easing. A rookie mistake - because as soon as he thought they would make it into the clear, there were a pair of blasters aimed in their direction.

"Halt!" The voice was familiar to him, and to Ahsoka as well - he could feel her tense behind him, her hands reaching for the lightsabre and shoto at her belt. "What do you think you're doing, Captain?"

There was an explanation for what he was doing - but he didn't feel like offering it up for consideration. "Out of the way, Fives, Echo."

There was no movement from the two before him, other than the click of a blaster. "We can't do that, Captain. Not if _she's_ with you."

What he did next was not something he had imagined himself doing - did not want to imagine himself doing, even in a hypothetical situation - to his own brothers. Both blasters were heavy in his hands, made even more so with the realization as to who he was aiming them at.

Ahsoka didn't seem content to let him do it, and a hand landed on his shoulder. "Rex, don't-"

"Get _back,_ Ahsoka." This was neither the time nor the place for formality, and he couldn't bring himself to regret the edge to his tone, even when she flinched and stepped back. Returning his attention to the two before him, his eyes narrowed behind his bucket. _"Move."_

Neither of them budged. Fingers inched closer to triggers. "Sorry, Captain."

_"Don't!"_ There was a hand against Rex's chest, shoving him backwards while the other was thrown out into the direction of Echo and Fives, throwing them back. Arms outstretched in their respective directions, Ahsoka stood between them, blood sliding down her arm from where an errant blaster bolt from either Echo or Fives' blaster had skimmed along her skin. "What is _wrong_ with you two? Lifting your guns against your own _Captain_?"

Incredulity and horror rang strong in Ahsoka's voice as she lowered her arms and shifted, making no move to reach for her weapons. "Kill me."

"Ahsoka-"

She didn't look back at him, didn't acknowledge his attempted protest. Her gaze, firm and hard, was locked soley on the two men she had once commanded and considered friends. And perhaps she still did as she continued, "I'm not going to fight you. So kill me, or do whatever you have to. But don't you _dare_ lift another _finger_ against him."

In another place, in another time, he would have thought it admirable that she was sacrificing herself for others - he had done it before, many a time - but right now, her actions seemed incredibly stupid. If she died - everything he had just done would be pointless.

There was a moment of silence before both men picked up their guns, and Rex tensed, prepared to do whatever it took to keep them from killing the girl standing between them. He could only stare, however, as neither made a move to fire at the girl. Instead, there was a heavy sigh from either Fives or Echo and then a quiet but firm,

"Go."

Rex got to his feet, stepping beside Ahsoka. She was staring at them in wide-eyed confusion, and then Fives was speaking, an edge to his tone as he waved with his blaster. "_Go._ _Now._"

There were a thousand things he could have said - but instead, all he could manage was a sharp nod before he grabbed Ahsoka's hand and took off.

* * *

Ending Quote: "_I see that the path of progress has never taken a straight line, but has always been a zigzag course amid the conflicting forces of right and wrong, truth and error, justice and injustice, cruelty and mercy." - Kelly Miller  
_


	24. Peace

**Rila:** Alright, enough French disclaimers. ^^; Anyway. I think I'll go back through earlier seasons and see what I can find there as far as inspiration - my goal has not been reached yet! This chapter marks 1/4 of my goal..well, almost 1/4. I have to take down that A/N at some point. :3 Also, in _Altar of Mortis,_ Dark!Ahsoka tells Anakin that she hates being called 'Snips'. So. BTW, this is early, early as far as the interaction between them goes. Not-quite friendship yet.

Disclaimer: _Radishes._

Word Count: 917

Chapter Description: A moment of near - if not quite complete - tranquility.

* * *

Guard duty was definately boring. There was little to do beyond warm herself by the slowly dying fire and keep an eye out for any unfriendly creatures. There had been nothing, however, save for the crackle of the fire and the occasional call of some far off animal. And with a lack of excitement, Ahsoka found herself slowly getting drowsier and drowsier.

Yawning, she drew closer to the flickering hues of orange and red, placing her palms out to warm them and work the feeling back into her fingers. They had gone numb from the rather biting cold, and she shivered before turning as footsteps approached.

Her mouth pulled into a smile when she saw who it was, and she lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey there, Rexter."

There was a nod from him, followed by a crisp, professional, "Commander."

She huffed. "Boring."

There was a moment of silence, and when she glanced over, she found herself imagining his head tilting just _so,_ though it was too dark to tell properly. His tone, when he spoke again, was light with confusion. "Commander?"

"Relax," she told him, returning her gaze to the fire as she stretched her legs out, wiggling her toes inside her shoes. "You _can_ call me Ahsoka. I mean, I don't always call you Captain, do I?"

"No," came the answer, "but-"

"No buts," she cut in, mouth curving into a playful smile as she added, "Call me Ahsoka. Please?"

"Your shift is almost over," he said as he strode forward and took a seat on a log across from her. She frowned at the dodging of her request, but let it go she inquired,

"So it's your turn next?"

A nod. She sighed and shook her head. "Get ready for the most boring night of your life, Rexter. There is _nothing_ to do out here."

There was a soft noise that might've been _laughter_, as his tone was amused as he replied, "That's generally what happens on guard duty, kid."

She blinked and then leaned forward, propping her cheek against her hand, elbow bent and resting upon her knee in turn. "So you can call me _kid,_ but not Ahsoka." Silence. She sighed and shrugged. "At least you don't call me Snips like Skyguy does."

"You don't like it." It was not a question, but a statement. She shook her head and shifted, leaning back.

"Not really," she admitted, "but I call him Skyguy, so I suppose it's fair." He offered no response, and she lapsed into silence, staring at the navy blue expanse above her head. A part of her whispered that the tall grass to her left was almost like the red and white turu grass of her home.

She had not been back since recieving her akul-tooth headdress, and a hand came up to touch said teeth. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling homesick, much less for a planet that she hadn't seen in quite some time. But it did.

"Commander." Rex's voice broke her from her thoughts and - even to herself - strangely wistful mood, her gaze sliding back to observe him. Heat from the fire rose and distorted the lines of his armor that she could see, the rest thrown into cold shadow.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Your shift's over," he told her, and she blinked. The last of the time she was supposed to be on guard duty had been wasted, filled with thoughts of her homeworld and an almost sickening sense of lonliness. She almost got up - but changed her mind at the last moment, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I think I'll stay," she said, and before he could ask, offered her explanation, tone teasing. "Don't want you to get eaten by some big bad monster, Rex."

This time there was a soft noise that was undoubtedly a sigh. "I doubt anything like that will happen, Commander."

"Don't want to take any chances, though." Was the cheeky response, and he simply shook his head. Ahsoka lapsed into silence, and after a handful of moments, he hedged, "Commander?"

No response. Heaving a soft sigh, Rex stood from his place and approached, peering around the fire almost cautiously. Curled up next to the log that had once been her perch, Ahsoka seemed to be using it as a makeshift pillow, her arms folded and head resting upon it. Her legs were bent at the knees and curled towards the rest of her body, her breathing soft and slow.

Her face was devoid of any sort of emotion, the fire casting shivering shadows across the parts of her that it didn't cast light upon. He sat down on a log closer to her, DL-17 on his lap as he stared into the fire.


	25. Haunt

**Rila:** Big, big, _big_ thanks to _Sachariah._ Helping me even though you've been sick? Seriously, you _are amazing._ Oui. Hope you feel better soon!

Disclaimer: _Sweet Mint tea is crazy delicious._

Word Count: 803

Chapter Description: And though it was not his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there.

* * *

She had died.

There was no way to sugar coat it, no way to soften the blow or the hollow sensation it caused in his chest when he thought about it - Ahsoka had died. Not permanently, but temporarily. Still, it was a chilling thought.

Anakin had told him the entire story of what had happened on Mortis - clearing up a few points of confusion for him, though it left him with even more questions. The reason Anakin had told him, however, was so that he could keep an eye on Ahsoka.

"She's a good kid, and I know that it was The Son who did that to her, but-" Anakin broke off, brow furrowing. It was one of the times that Anakin did not overreact in terms of protecting his Padawan, and from Rex's standpoint, the concern seemed well-placed.

"Understood, General." He turned to leave, but Anakin's call of his name had him stopping and turning back around, waiting for the Jedi Knight to speak.

"Don't tell her." His eyes, bright blue and completely serious, were locked upon Rex's face. "Obi-Wan and I decided it was for her own good that she didn't know."

Understandable, but some part of him whispered that it was still _wrong_, even if it was for Ahsoka's own good. With a sharp nod, he turned and left the General to his own thoughts. Striding forward with the intent to return to his quarters, he found himself musing over what he had been told.

He had known that something had happened - Anakin and Obi-Wan had been suspiciously tight-lipped about it - and now that he knew the reason behind it, he could understand the sentiment. It was a truly chilling thought, to know that Ahsoka - someone that he felt represented what they fought for against the Separatists - had, if only temporarily, been lost to the Dark Side.

Anakin's tone had been bleak as he spoke of what had happened to his young Padawan, who had not been anything at all like herself when she had lifted her lightsabre against her Master with the intent to kill him. It had been The Son - a being who represented the Dark Side of the Force, Anakin had told him - who had done it to her - corrupted and twisted her mind into something dark and horrible.

And then he - The Son - had killed her.

It made him angry - at The Son for doing such a thing to her, and at himself for not being there to protect her. Though she often insisted that she didn't need anyone to look after her, it still hammered home the fact that though she was indeed a skilled Jedi, she was still a child - still vulnerable.

He would be the first to admit that his feelings for her ran deeper than they should have, though he had long since stopped trying to deny them. It made it easier to be around her after he had accepted them, though he kept from voicing how he felt. It was unprofessional. And yet, he still had them.

"Rex!" A familiar voice - _too familiar - _called to him in friendly greeting, footsteps hurrying from behind him. She fell into step beside him, her eyes bright and a smile on her lips. "Hey there," she said, tone amused. "Long time no see."

After what he had just been told, there was something decidedly bittersweet about her smile. He doubted that she'd be able to smile like that if she knew what had happened. Her smile fell when he didn't respond, and her forehead creased. "Rex? Is something wrong?"

_Yes._ He wanted to tell her - it didn't seem fair that she didn't know. Anakin's words rang in his head, as close to an order as it could be without being so.

_"Don't tell her. It's for her own good that she doesn't know."_

And perhaps not telling her would be better - it would _break_ her. For all of her actions and words that showed her strength, emotionally, she was still a child. And something like that - he didn't want to know how she would react to it. At least, not now.

Rex hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes after her question, and he opened them. Amber irises locked with probing blue, and he forced the words to fall from his mouth. "No. Nothing's wrong."


	26. If

**Rila:** Est-il triste si cela me donne envie de pleurer? Sérieusement. Je remplis de larmes que j'ai écrit ceci. **Regardez tous ces sentiments.**/end French.

Disclaimer: _...I'm a sentimental idiot. XD Mrr. Bed. Now._

Word Count: 1,834 _Hey wait isn't this longer than 'Family'? OMO It is._

Chapter Description: And both hoped that they would never have to do that.

* * *

He was acting strange, and it was beginning to worry her. As far as Ahsoka knew, she had neither done nor said anything to warrant Rex's treatement of her. It was far from cruel, but it was strange, considering how close they were. Ahsoka's chevrons darkened at the implication that her thoughts brought, but her embarassement died away as she caught his gaze, frowning as he looked away.

He had been avoiding her too - not blatantly, but he was nowhere to be found when she wanted to talk. She was always told that she had "just missed him" when she went looking for him in the places that he frequented when not on missions, and though her first thought was to suspect that his brothers knew something, it quickly became clear that they were just as confused as her.

It hurt. It hurt far more than it should have - she was his Commander first, his friend second - but it did. It struck deeper than any weapon could, and she found it difficult to go on missions with him without looking at him or attempting to talk to him - only to have him oblivious to her look or brushing off her attempted approach.

Something was wrong, and she had no idea of how to go about in fixing it. To top it off, her Master was acting in a similiar way, which only served to frustrate her more. Had she done something and they weren't telling her about it? Ahsoka frowned, eyes narrowing.

One way or another, she would get to the bottom of this - now. An inquiry to Fives about his brother's whereabouts gave her the destination of the mess hall, oblivious to the confused look that Fives shot her when she left.

Anger made her strides swift, her hands curled into loose fists at her sides as she strode into the mess hall. Eyes followed her trek around the tables, but hers was focused on the blonde clone. He didn't look up until she came to a stop at his table, and she didn't give him time to formulate some sort of excuse to avoid her. "Outside, Captain. _Now._"

A part of her noted that she had never used that tone with anyone before, and it was rare that she ever addressed Rex as 'Captain' anymore - it was a hard, icy tone, almost _cruel_ - but it brooked no sort of argument, and she turned on her heel, certain that the Captain had no choice but to follow her. And follow her he did, if only to dispell the curious and concerned looks they were recieving from his brothers in the mess hall.

Once outside, Ahsoka reached back and took his wrist, ignoring his protest of "Commander-" as she tugged him down the hallway. Once they were far enough away from prying ears and eyes, she let go and rounded on him, pinning him with a look that matched her tone from earlier. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

There was a moment of silence and then the averting of his eyes from her own followed by a quiet, "I don't know what you mean, Commander."

The fact that he had ceased to call her 'Ahsoka' - after all the effort she had put in gaining his trust and getting him to address her as such when they were alone - hurt even worse, adding to the ache in her chest. A part of her whispered that this was why Jedi didn't form attachments - it hurt far worse than any physical wound.

Though he was not looking directly at her, Rex caught the flash of hurt in her gaze after he spoke, and he was tempted to start cursing - he hadn't meant to hurt her. The look did not disappear from her eyes, the hard, cold look from earlier melting away and replaced with a softer one that was joined with a sheen of unshed tears. It did nothing but make him feel even guiltier.

"Did I do something?" Though it looked as though she were about to start crying, Ahsoka's tone was soft and steady, though the guilt in her voice only added to his own. "If I did, I'm sorry. First it was only Master and now you and...just tell me what I did so I can fix it." There was a pause, and then a soft addition of, "_Please."_

"You didn't do anything, Ahsoka." It did little to ease the ache in her chest that he was addressing her by her given name now, but she lifted her gaze from the floor, finding him watching her with an unreadable expression before he sighed. _"Don't tell her. It's for her own good that she doesn't know."_ Anakin's words echoed in his head, and he inhaled deeply, shifting his gaze to the ground as his forehead creased.

Though he had been told not to, he couldn't stand to see her blaming herself for something she hadn't done. "You might want to sit down, kid. This is going to take a while." His mouth twitched in a faint smile at her look when he called her a 'kid', though she did as he had suggested and he did the same, leaning his head back against the cold durasteel wall. Unsure of where to begin, he inquired warily, "How much of Mortis do you remember?"

"Not much," she admitted and then stopped, head snapping up. Her eyes widened. "Wait, this is about-" She broke off when he nodded, and she fell silent for a moment, thinking. And then she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me," she told him. "Tell me everything."

When Rex finished repeating what Anakin had told him, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest - he hated lying, even more so to someone like _her_ - but it returned with a vengence when he looked at her. She was not staring at him, her knees curled to her chest and her arms looped around them. She shifted, uncoiling her arms from around her legs to look at her hands, palms up. "...I went to the Dark Side."

"Ahsoka, that wasn't your fault-"

"It doesn't matter, Rex." Her tone was quiet but firm. Her fingers curled inward. "I raised my lightsabre against my _Master._" Self-loathing was evident in her tone, and she curled her arms back in, her forehead resting on her knees and hiding her face from him. "I had every intention of killing him. My own _Master._"

"Ahsoka. You weren't yourself at the time." He was willing to say anything - do anything - to erase her self-hatred and fear. Because it wasn't ordinary fear - it was fear of herself, fear of what she had done. With not a thought towards how unprofessional it was, or how much trouble they would both be in if they were caught, Rex leaned towards her and slid an arm underneath her back lekku, hand firm against her right shoulder as he pulled her to his side.

"Rex. Is that why Master keeps looking at me like that when he thinks I'm not looking? Is he afraid that I'll go to the Dark Side?"

"He's just worried about you, Ahsoka."

"Worried that I'll betray everyone." Her tone was dark and bitter.

"You wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that," she countered, and he sighed, frustrated as he shifted.

"Ahsoka." She didn't reply, her head facing her knees. Lifting his other hand, he slid it beneath her chin and turned her to face him. "Ahsoka, look at me." His tone was gentle now, as though he were coaxing a child out of a hiding place. In any other situation it would have been demeaning and she would have berated him for talking to her in such away, but right now, it was comforting. "Ahsoka, I know you wouldn't do that."

"I went to the _Dark Side,_ Rex. The fact that I did - forced or not - means that I still have the potential to do something like that." His grip was lax on her chin, and she turned away as his hand fell, though one of her own hands sought it out and gripped it. "That anger, that hatred - it's still there."

"The fact that you know about it says something, Ahsoka." This time, she met his gaze on her own, confused but intent as he continued, "There's a difference between letting it fester there and knowing that it's there. If you know it's there, then you know how to counteract it."

"True," she said, and lapsed into silence before she spoke. "First things first, I need to get Master to stop calling me Snips. I don't like it." Her nose wrinkled, and relief washed through him. It faded, however, when she spoke next, though her tone was not as bleak as it had been moments before. "Rex, if I ever do something that puts those I care about in harm's way, if I go to the Dark Side and try to hurt them...can you do something for me?" She didn't wait for a response as her gaze met his, firm and unyeilding. "I want you to kill me."

He shifted, uncomfortable with the mention of her death. Having her nearly die in his arms from the Blue Shadow virus and then hearing about her temporary death on Mortis - it made him acutely uncomfortable with that word in regards to her. But she was still watching him, waiting for an answer. And so, to appease her, he answered, "As long as you do the same for me."

"What for?"

"If I betrayed those I care about."

"I don't think I could. I think I'd smack you around until you came back to your senses, Rexter." Her mouth twitched at the corner, and her head came to rest on his shoulder. There was the slight rattle of her padawan braid against his armor, and the light touch of her montrals against his neck before she continued, "but I don't think I could kill you, Rex."

"I couldn't do that to you either, Ahsoka." It was as close as he would ever come to admitting his feelings without truly saying it, and his gaze met hers again.

"Then I guess we're at an impass," she offered, and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I guess we are."


	27. Desperate

**Rila:** Mrr. I don't know if I'll be able to update at all tomorrow, my lovelies. I'll try to do so tomorrow night, if I'm not too tired. As per one of Sachariah's absolutely _brilliant_ suggestions, this is a follow up to 'Honest' - the one where Ahsoka's musing about death. I used his example as a template from the PM~. I should probably mention that though this is after their discussion about Mortis in prompts, this is before they discuss it in terms of events. So Pre-Mortis discussion. Yup. For one reason or another, I was listening to _Comptine d'un autre ete_ from the film _Amelie._ The piece is composed by Yann Tiersen, the film is by _Jean-Pierre Jeunet._

Disclaimer: _Star Wars episode VII comes out in two years. _

Word Count: 1,014 _I just realized I write a lot for the 'Merde viens réel!' chapters._

Chapter Description: He wouldn't let her go so easily.

* * *

Though she had picked up plenty of useful things from her Master, she had also begun to mimic some of his more risky habits - like nearly getting herself killed. And while General Skywalker was more than likely to attempt something like that again, once he realized what sort of danger his Padawan had been placed in, he generally tried to avoid a repeat.

She was oddly quiet in the medbay, bandages wrapped around her abdomen and a bacta patch on one of her cheeks, obscuring the white marking. "Two broken ribs, but otherwise mostly scratches and bruises," she told him. "Master says that I should do as he says, not as he does."

"Good advice," he answered. Ahsoka tried to grin at him, but it turned out as more of a grimace, the movement of her muscles hindered by the patch on her cheek.

"Master says that I wasn't thinking."

"I'm inclined to agree with him. You nearly got yourself killed, Commander."

"A casualty of war," she said, and he was reminded of the casual way in which she regarded death. She didn't have any problem with it, and he doubted that, had she not made it back to the _Resolute_, she would have died without regrets. "It happens, Rexter. Death will happen, one way or another." It was disturbing to see her speak about it. It was not a light, flippant tone that she used, but a brusque, matter-of-fact way. "I'm not afraid of dying, Rex."

She lapsed into silence, and he hesitated before he spoke. "With all due respect, Commander, I think you're forgetting something important."

She shifted, blinking before her head tilted, white line over her left eye arching. "Oh?" she pressed, tone curious. He nodded, though a part of him whispered to be careful in which words he chose, lest he come too close to admitting how he felt.

"Our job - your job - is to defend life, even at the cost of our own. Even so, all life is worth fighting for. Even your own." Truth colored his words. Though he was a clone, and he knew that he was replaceable - he fought to keep living another day, not quite ready to give up. Not while he had a reason to come back - _she_ was his reason to come back.

Ahsoka's gaze flickered with understanding, and she waited a moment, chosing her words before she spoke them. "If we're pretty much destined to die in battle, what difference does it make between today or tomorrow?"

Rex was quick to answer. "Think about who you'd be leaving behind, Commander."

"I know, and I'd miss them but-"

"_You'd_ miss them?" In the back of his mind, Rex knew he was crossing a line, addressing his superior in a way he usually wouldn't dare to do - but emotion had taken hold, his words falling from his mouth with conviction. "You're not an island, Commander. Think of the _others_ you'd be leaving behind. General Skywalker, Commander Offee, or even..." Warning bells rang in his head, telling him that he was getting dangerously close to admitting something he was not quite ready to admit, and he faltered before finishing, "or even the morale of the men. You're a Padawan, a friend, a Commander. What do you think would happen?"

She was staring at him, her blue eyes wide - and his neck began to flush as he realized just how _close_ he had been to saying forbidden words. He had locked them away out of neccessity, as it was unprofessional to feel the way he did - but her attitude in regards to her own life and the way it would effect others if she died had him desperate to make her see just how much she meant to those who she surrounded herself with.

"The men?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts, and he found her gazing at him pointedly, expression devoid of any sort of amusement.

"Yes," he answered. Ahsoka observed him for another moment before she slid off the bed and strode towards him, coming to a stop just before him. Her head tipped back, eyes probing.

"Rex, tell me something. Were you about to say that _you'd_ miss me?" Her voice was strong, and he was once again reminded of how much she had changed - the girl he had known in her early days of being a Padawn would have never been able to pin him with such a look. He shifted, uncomfortable.

"Commander-"

"_Ahsoka,_ Rex." The emphasis on her name matched the intensity of her gaze, brooking no arguments from him as she continued, "Quit avoiding the question. If I died...would you miss me? As Ahsoka, not as your Commander?"

Stunned into silence by her inquiry and the severity in which she asked it, he realized that there was no artful dodge to avoid answering, no lie he could come up with to tell her - she wanted the truth, and he would give it to her. "Yes, Ahsoka."


	28. Heart Beat

**Rila:** ...I set myself apart in the fact that I love the Classic books. _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Black Beauty, Anne of Green Gables, The Lost World..._Cookies to who figures out where the quote came from. :3 Very, very, very close to Order 66. As in..._days_ before the Order goes out. So. YEAH FOR AWKWARD FIRST KISSES! Blame _The Call_ by Regina Spektor for this fluff.

Disclaimer: _Because it is very awkward when the opposite gender goes from 'gross, cooties' to '...whoa.'_

Word Count: 1,037

Chapter Description: _B-bmp,_ goes her heart. _B-bmp,_ goes his heart.

* * *

It was not the first time she had found herself entertaining thoughts that were the furthest thing from what they should have been. They should have been of battle, of how they were _finally_ making some headway in the war, of how strange her Master was acting lately - but they weren't.

Her thoughts were on boys. A part of her said that it was normal, as Anakin had talked to her about it before, after Onderon (_"You know you can tell me anything, right? Except for boys. It's better to avoid them." "Master, you're a boy." "You know what I mean, Snips.")_ but she had not entertained it often, knowing that even if she were to actively pursue that sort of thing, she would have to end it before it began - the Code forbade attachments, and she got the feel that the boy in question (whoever he might've been) would have ended up skewered on the end of a lightsabre.

But as of recent events, given with her Master's strange, erratic behavior, she had found her thoughts focused on one male in particular - Rex. A part of her thought it to be some sort of childish infatuation - he had, after all, been one of the first people she met after her arrival on Christopsis, but another larger part of her said that it ran deeper than just childish infatuation.

He was, after all, her best friend. The one she could turn to and tell everything that she didn't tell her Master, the one who, as of late, she found herself accompanying more so than not. Somewhere, now that she thought about it, she had once entertained the thought of liking someone like Rex.

But now that it was a reality - the twisting of her stomach and heart when she thought about him, when he looked at her just _so_ - she knew that it was something deeper than just _liking_ him. She was afraid to give it a name, she would not give it a name - it would make it real, solid, and she couldn't do that.

She was forbidden from doing that.

It didn't mean she didn't want to. And she wanted to - especially when she found herself staring at his lips, wondering if they were as _soft_ as they looked, or when one of his hands would swing by his side, the impulse to grab it with one of her own ending with her curling her hands into fists and locking her arms across her chest. But she wouldn't - _she couldn't._

But she had never responded well to being told what she could and _could not_ do. Which, she supposed, was what she could blame her actions upon when thinking about it later. That, and in her state of exhaustion, her mind was not working as it should have been.

The bars that had been placed tightly over her own feelings towards the Captain were gone at the moment, and that was the only reason she could find to explain why she did what she did. One moment he was beside her, escorting her to the medbay - her Master was nowhere to be found, and so he had taken upon himself to see that she was tended to after the battle - and the next he had stopped, halted by her hand gripping his.

"Ahsoka?" His tone was curious, questioning and concerned as she turned, her hand still joined with his as she searched, making sure that they were truly on their own. Her sensitive hearing could not pick up the sound of boots, whether they be her Master's or Rex's fellow clones. It was a moment of silence.

And though it should have been soothing, it made her stomach twist further into a pit of anxiety, fueled further when Rex's hand closed around her own. Would he think any less of her for doing this? Would he hate her? Surely not, they'd come too far, been through too much to lose everything over something like this.

But the fear was there, and she bit her lower lip before glancing back up. It was, she decided, now or never. Taking tiny, hesitant steps to close the distance between them, Ahsoka's heart-beat picked up, and when she came to a stop, she was nearly certain that he - and anyone in the immediate vicinity - could hear her heart.

_B-bmp. B-bmp._

It was a steady beat, if not a little faster than usual as she stared at him, trying to convey what her words could not, words that she could not find and would not - could not - say. Not now, but perhaps, eventually.

She was not sure who closed the gap first - but that was unsurprising, considering that as soon as there was the soft touch of lips against her own, her mind went blank. Any and all thoughts, half-formed and now incoherent, fell from her mind like stars. Blank - but pleasantly so, as they were replaced with a swell of relief and a happy stutter of her heart.

The touch was brief, chaste, dry - but it still made the chevrons on her montrals darken to a near charcoal black, and she was pleased to see the brush of color on Rex's cheeks. Steeling her nerves, she tugged on his hand - a silent question. His face neared hers again and then stopped, just before contact. "If we're caught-"

"Frankly my dear," she murmured, voice low and soft, "I don't give a damn."

The distance closed.


	29. Scar

**Rila:** Mrr, angst-ish. Yup. Now I need to go to bed. No sleep makes for a cranky Rila. A cranky Rila is not a happy Rila. Err...looking over this made me realize this might not make sense - at least, not right away. Too lazy to fix it, and I like it. Just ask if you need me to explain it a little better.

Disclaimer: _Music inspires a lot of this, just so you know. Not all of it, but a lot._

Word Count: 483

Chapter Description: It told a story.

* * *

She wouldn't let him put a bacta bandage on it.

"Leave it alone," she told him, her voice quiet, gaze averted. It shifted, scanning his face before returning to an obscure point on the floor. He frowned at both her behavior and the wound in question, fingers gentle as he examined it.

He was not a medic, but he knew enough to know that if he didn't wrap it up, it could become infected - and that was not something they needed. He sighed and placed the bacta bandage to the side, moving for a cleaning wipe and wiping the blaster wound down before wrapping it up with simple bandaging.

He wanted to ask why she wouldn't let him treat it properly, but didn't.

He didn't see the reason until months later. It was as she passed in front of him that he caught it, the patch of lighter flesh against sienna. He caught her arm out of reflex, and he ignored her look of question as his eyes fell upon the skin in question.

It was a scar. That was not what caught his attention. As a Jedi, it was not uncommon for her to get scars from battle, and he had his fair share as well. What caught his attention was that it was a scar from the blaster bolt that had hit her during their confrontation with Fives and Echo.

"I didn't want to forget," she told him quietly, and when he looked up, she was watching him. Her eyes were honest, and he returned his attention to the scar. Without really knowing why, he drew his thumb over it, gaze switching back to gauge her reaction.

She did not flinch - and she wouldn't have, seeing as it had healed some time ago - and watched him wordlessly as he passed the digit over the tissue again before he released his hold on her arm, allowing it to slide through his grasp until her hand reached his. His fingers curled around it, and he squeezed gently.

Ahsoka's eyes did not avert when he lifted his own to meet hers, and her hand returned the pressure before her lips curved, and he found his own doing the same. It was not a complete smile for either of them - but it was a start.


	30. Growth

**Rila:** I said I'd update when I got the chance, yeah? So I have - I wrote this one and the next one on paper while I was at work. I'll go back through earlier seasons for more inspiration. And I _promise_ that there will be more on Echo and Fives. They're my favorite non-central clones (Cody, Rex, Bly, etc) Feel free to say if this one sucks. It's kind of...iffy. *pokes it*

Disclaimer: _Mrr. Running out of things to say here. Cabbage._

Word Count: 463

Chapter Description: It was difficult for them both.

* * *

It was not as if they could pretend that nothing had happened - it was too real, too close to the heart to do something like that - but there were moments where it felt like not everything had fallen apart and that it would be okay.

The moments were few and far between, but they existed. Like finding Master Kenobi, alive and well. The older Jedi had been surprised to see them, but nevertheless, pleased. His attention did not stay on Ahsoka for long, bright blue eyes focusing upon Rex. A small, sorrow-laced smile spread across his lips. "On Anakin's behalf, I thank you for taking care of Ahsoka."

There was a moment of silence - painful, sorrow-laden silence. Rex almost didn't want to ask about Cody - he had been with Obi-Wan at the time of the order - and he didn't. Obi-Wan's silence said enough.

Ahsoka slid a hand down from his shoulder to grasp his hand, squeezing in a reassuring manner before she let go. Obi-Wan's gaze returned to her, thoughtful as he placed a hand at his beard, stroking it before he said, "You've grown."

That much was true - though her lekku and montrals had been growing before everything fell apart, they had done so further in the months that they'd spent in hiding. Obi-Wan sighed. "I had hoped that this would be done under different circumstances, and that Anakin would be the one to do it."

The confusion on Ahsoka's face disappeared, replaced with eager anxiety and muted sorrow as she stepped forward. She knelt before Obi-Wan as a Padawan, but when she stood, the braid was gone.

The induction of a Padawan to a Jedi Knight was supposed to be done after they completed the Trials - and the padawan braid was supposed to be severed by the Padawan's Master. But as there was no way for her to complete the Trials - and the last few months had been trial enough - and Anakin was not there to do so, Obi-Wan had done it himself.

When she turned, Ahsoka's expression said it all.

It was bittersweet.


	31. Hope

**Rila:** I promise, I'll go through and explain how Fives and Echo got out of the Empire - but right now, this struck me first. 'kay? Sorry there are only two updates tonight, today was exhausting. Also, if Rex were to grow out his hair - it would be black. He dyed it blonde, after all. Broke this off on purpose. :3 I'm evil.

Disclaimer: _I have successfully inducted my best friend into the legion of Star Wars fans. Yes._

Word Count: 798

Chapter Description: Even now, there was still hope.

* * *

Though he was not a soldier anymore - he had discarded his armor the first chance he got, but it had taken more to convince Echo to do the same - he barely kept from standing from the table in the back of the Cantina when his former Captain entered, followed by an Togruta female.

Fives' mouth curved and he reached over, nudging Echo, who had been busily conversing with another patron. His brother turned, and both watched as the two newcomers seated themselves at the table.

"Captain," acknowledged Echo first, and Fives watched the slight grimace on the clone's lips and the darkening of his gaze as he shook his head.

"None of that. Not anymore." Echo nodded at Rex's words, and Fives spoke next.

"Nice to see you too," he teased, "you look..." He took in the hair that had grown from it's usual cropped style, and the beginnings of a beard on the usually clean shaven face. "Different, to say the least."

Rex's brow furrowed, and when his mouth opened, Fives expected to be told off - but the words never left Rex's lips, intercepted by a nudge to his side from the Togruta Jedi at his side. "Relax, Rexter. It's a good thing. Take it as a compliment."

Rex closed his mouth and shook his head, though Fives swore he caught a hint of a smile before he turned his attention to his former Commander. She too had changed, and she had modified the markings on her face to avoid immediate recognition. He had no doubts, however, that beneath the cloak draped around her shoulders, her lightsabre and shoto were hidden.

Fives' gaze fell to the table. A sienna hand landed on one of his, the touch gentle despite the callouses. He looked up, eyes locking with bright blue. Her mouth pulled into a soft, honest smile. "It's good to see you both," she told him, her gaze sliding over to Echo.

There was nothing but honesty in her tone, and through it Fives was reminded of their last meeting - when he and Echo had found themselves against Captain and Commander, with the intent to eliminate. Ahsoka's reaction, her defiance towards any harm aimed towards the clone sitting beside her - it had struck a chord, and then he had felt ashamed for aiming a weapon at someone who treated them with nothing but kindness and gave them confidence.

"Have you found anyone else?" Echo's inquiry brought him from his thoughts, and the warmth disappeared from Ahsoka's gaze - replaced with quiet sorrow as she withdrew her hand and seemingly withdrew into herself. It was obviously a sore subject - and Fives had no problem with swatting at Echo's shoulder in reprimand.

One of Rex's arms raised and slid around Ahsoka's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. "It's alright," she murmured, but her tone was soft and subdued, her gaze on the table as she drew obscure shapes with her index finger. "We haven't. But we've heard rumors."

She did not clarify who or where they were rumored to be, and perhaps that was for the best - even though they were as far from prying eyes as they could get, there was still an unspoken paranoia of being caught and hauled off.

"Even if they're nothing more than rumors, we're going to keep looking," Ahsoka continued, and strength entered her tone and gaze, and both clones were reminded of the strong, capable girl who had lead them into battle before. "I refuse to believe that I'm the only one left."

The hand that rested on Ahsoka's shoulder squeezed gently, and her head turned, tipping to the side as she offered the dark haired man beside her a smile. Fives had been aware of the attraction between clone and Jedi before, but it was nearly blatant and obviously mutual.

_About time,_ he thought wryly, but drew himself back to the present when Ahsoka shifted, returning her gaze to them.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you both about," she began, her tone hushed and quiet, barely audible above the playing of a band in the corner. "Come with us."


	32. Reaction

**Rila:** And today, the part of 'Oblivious/overprotective/well-meaning big brother' will be played by Anakin Skywalker! A round of applause, ladies and gents. :3 Light and boardering on crack. Telling you now. ...I still feel as if this one isn't quite up to par. Mrr, thing wouldn't cooperate with me. *pokes it with a cattle prod*

Disclaimer: _...My big brother is and my father was in the military...that's all the warning the boys have ever gotten. XD_

Word Count: 616

Chapter Description: Next time, she'd talk to Obi-Wan instead.

* * *

"Master, do you like someone?"

"In what way, Snips? I like plenty of people," Her Master replied as they sat together in the mess hall. It was nearly empty, save for a few straggling clones. Even though they were mostly isolated, Ahsoka leaned closer and pitched her voice low.

"Romantically."

There had been a hundred ways that Ahsoka had expected her Master to react to her words - spitting his drink out had not been one of them. She jerked back, trying to avoid the liquid that splattered across the table. "Master!"

Anakin coughed, muttering a soft swear in Huttese under his breath before he wiped the back of his mouth. Giving him a look, Ahsoka reached for a stack of napkins and handed them to him. Placing them down to soak up the water, Anakin gave Ahsoka a look that she didn't quite understand - a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"What would make you think that, Snips?" It may have been her imagination, but his voice seemed to be pitched a bit higher, a strained undercurrent running through it. Giving him an odd look, she watched him as she answered,

"It was a hypothetical question, Master."

By the grace of knowing what would be the lecture of the millenium if she wasn't careful, Ahsoka managed to keep her tone light as she pressed, "Anyway, how would you know?"

One of Anakin's brows arched, blue eyes glittering in curiosity and suspicion. "Know what? That you liked someone?"

"Yes."

"It...it's not something you can explain, Snips. You just do." Anakin's voice was soft, and when she glanced at him, she found that he was not looking at her, but at some obscure point over her head, the glossy surface telling her that he was not actually seeing anything. Caught in a reverie, perhaps. And then she had to wonder - with the way he had reacted - _did_ her Master like someone in that sense?

Before she could formulate any sort of hypothesis upon that thought, Anakin's attention had returned to her. "Do you like someone, Snips?" Before she could reply, he continued on, now in 'Big Brother' mode. "If you do, I need to have a talk with them first. Preferrably with my lightsabre."

"Master!" This time, her tone was exasperated, and he offered her a grin.

"What? Just looking out for you."

"I don't need your help," she mumbled, and then added, "I wasn't serious, Master. I know it's against Code to form attachments." _Look how well I've listened to that thus far,_ she thought dryly.

"It is," he agreed, and then rose from his seat to leave. "I'll see you later, Snips." She nodded, blinking as he paused. "Oh, and Snips - I was kidding about the lightsabre part." He paused and then added almost thoughtfully, "Mostly."

Ahsoka watched as he left, and then decided that though she had been expecting more from him, perhaps it was better that he remained oblivious - after all, Rex skewered by her Master's lightsabre was something that she definately wanted to avoid.


	33. Story

**Rila:** Big thanks to both _Queen_ and _Sachariah_ for giving me more ideas. Seriously, you both rock my socks. They have frogs on them. :P Anyway, as far as this goes - I'm pretty sure that the only time that Ilum has been mentioned so far in this is in "Damsel" and it wasn't the main focus. So. And in any case, I know that it was Plo who took Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple - I get the feeling that he was the one to take her to Ilum, too. Her trial is self-explanatory, because nothing else made sense - I mean for Anakin, it was facing Darth Maul's ghost. So, lalala, making stuff up as I go. I think this turned out alright. I'm pretty proud of it, all things considered. Pre-Ilum.

Note: It's said (at least on wookiepedia) that a lightsabre is heavier than it looks, even more so to someone who isn't a Force sensitive.

Disclaimer: _I wish I had a lightsabre. Though I'm pretty sure I'd end up decapitating myself. The only sabre I've ever wielded was a spanish one and it was covered in tape._

Word Count: 860

Chapter Description: It was not quite as simple as it appeared.

* * *

At first, he thought her to be meditating - it was not the first time she had done so in one of the training rooms - but upon a closer inspection, he found that she was not, using the Force to rotate her lightsabre over and over before her.

The rotation ceased quite suddenly, lightsabre falling into her waiting hand before she turned, blue eyes locking upon him. "Hey," she greeted as she stood, approaching him. "Trying to relax before I take the younglings to Ilum so they can begin constructing their lightsabres."

"Doesn't sound so bad," he offered.

"You mean it doesn't sound like there's a chance of getting into trouble," she countered with a smile before she shook her head. "Trust me Rexter, it isn't as easy as it sounds." He blinked and she shifted, lifting up her lightsabre. "Catch."

He did so, the hilt landing in his grasp with a light thump. It was heavier than it appeared, and Ahsoka shifted once more, arms crossing over her chest as she said, "Try activating it."

He hesitated, though at her nod of encouragement, he pressed the button. It activated with a hissing noise, humming lightly. And for something that looked so lightweight, it was rather surprising how heavy it actually was. Deactivating it, his gaze met Ahsoka's as he handed it back to her. "It's heavy."

"It is," she agreed and released her lightsabre, fingers extending as she pulled the lightsabre apart. The components slid apart, exposing a small green crystal. "Hilt, pommel cap, power cell, insulator, focusing lense, blade emitter, emitter matrix," she said, pointing to each piece in turn. Her finger came to rest at the green crystal. "This is the lightsabre crystal. This is the start of lightsabre construction - the piece that the younglings are going to Ilum to retrieve."

The lightsabre slid back together, and she clipped it onto her belt before she turned, Rex falling into step beside her as she departed from the room. She continued to talk as they walked, arms swinging at her sides. "Getting the crystal isn't easy, either."

He arched an eyebrow. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "No. Each youngling has to go through a "trial" before they can get their crystal. It depends on the youngling on what sort of trial it is. Mine took the shape of an Akul." Though he was not certain what it was, Ahsoka gave no explanation. "It wasn't a real one, but still." She paused, falling into silence and her own thoughts before she spoke again, voice soft. "It isn't easy, Rexter. None of it is - not even getting there." She faltered for a moment. "Master Plo was the one to take me to Ilum. It seemed appropriate, given that he was the one to find me on Shili."

Part of him noted that this was the most she had ever talked about herself to him - at least, of the time before he had actually known her. Another part was pleased that she was doing so, that she trusted him enough to do so - and another was uncertain of how to respond. He had not had a childhood in the conventional sense on Kamino, and though he had undergone vigorous training, he had no doubts that it varied from what she had been taught as a child.

"But it's worth it." Ahsoka's voice regained strength and broke him from his thoughts as she reached down, fingers brushing over the weapon at her side. "And it'll be worth it to see those younglings get their crystals."

It was then that their pathways prepared to diverge, and he came to a stop at the time as Ahsoka. She moved to depart, and he hesitated before calling her name. "Ahsoka." She turned, gaze curious. His mouth curved. "Good luck."


	34. Snow

**Rila:** _Sachariah, _I'm in the process of outlining a one-shot for Rex and Ahsoka concerning how interacting with Cut and his family affected him, and I'll be working with it in this as well, but this struck me first as I was flicking through pictures on my camera. And I couldn't resist, not when we've just gotten over snowy weather here...and I just got struck with another idea for a prompt after this one.

Disclaimer: _Snow-ball fights are fun._

Word Count: 560

Chapter Description: It was one way of livening things up.

* * *

It was cold. She was bored.

It was cold, and she was bored - not a good combination for anyone who knew Ahsoka Tano. When she was bored, she tended to stir up trouble - not the kind that could hurt anyone, but the kind that usually got her reprimanded nevertheless - and given that the temperature was well below what was comfortable, she was dying for some sort of entertainment to keep her mind off the numbing of her feet and hands.

Squaring her shoulders against the bitter wind that sliced at her and bit at her face, Ahsoka sighed and drew a hand over the goggles that protected her vision before she tilted her head back, mouth falling to a curious slant as she eyed the powdered white that fell from above. Her head tilted thoughtfully before a devious grin spread across her face, eyes glittering before she began walking.

The snow had already accumulated enough to make it moderately difficult to move forward, the furry rim of her parka hood billowing as she pushed through the snow. It muffled her footsteps, however, and her grin returned as her target came into sight. Bending down, her fingers dug into the frigid white and began packing it, forming it until it finally held in a solid, if not slightly lumpy, sphere.

Straightening up, she inhaled deeply before cocking her arm back, her pulse quickening as she threw her arm forward and let the sphere fly from her fingers. It was guided with a bit of Force, and her hands came to cover her mouth when it exploded on the back of Rex's bundled head in a wave of powdery white.

Rex did not stumble, though he turned and sighed as he found Ahsoka watching him from a few feet away, both hands clasped over her mouth - but it was not quite enough to hide the curve of her lips beneath her splayed digits, and though she was wearing goggles - he could almost see the devious glimmer of bright blue eyes.

"Oops," she began, tone carefully neutral, "my hand slipped. Sorry, Rex."

He observed her for a handful of moments, watching her expression change to guarded curiosity as he responded, "'Sorry' is right."

He knelt, scooping up snow and patting it into a sphere as she had done before before tossing it in her direction. Ahsoka threw herself to the side with a yelp, skidding a little from the lack of proper traction before she sent him a look. He shrugged, mouth curving when she burst into laughter and scooped up another handful of snow.

It would be difficult explaining how guard duty had turned into a snow-ball fight, but for now, both enjoyed the moment of almost - but not quite - normalcy.


	35. Tree

**Rila:** Again, super close to Order 66. Alright, to make this easier - for all extensive purposes, any and all romance between those two occurs close to Order 66 - unless stated that it's after Order 66. 'kay? _Avanti!_ He caught her bridal style, by the way. Hey _Queen,_ here's some kissing for you~

Disclaimer: _Fluff comes when I'm half-asleep, apparently._

Word Count: 1,336 _all these feel chapters are always so long gah_

Chapter Description: It made it enjoyable, that was for sure.

* * *

Patience. It was a virtue, it was something that both Anakin and Obi-Wan both tried to instill within her - with varying degrees of success. With Anakin, it was more of a hypocritical situation - he was not the most patient person on the planet, which left any _real_ influence of patience to Obi-Wan.

But at the moment, Ahsoka was anything but patient. She was tired and bruised - and the blazing sun that heated the back of her neck and made her clothes stick uncomfortably to her skin was not helping. Though she knew better, she was dangerously close to lashing out - something she wanted to avoid, given her company.

"We're lost," she grumbled, struggling to keep her tone within the realm of pleasant and not downright scathing. "We're absolutely lost, Rex."

"I know that," he answered, and the heat and time they had spent wandering aimlessly through the maze of dead, blackened trees was beginning to get to him too - he was usually well-mannered, but there was an edge to his tone. He smacked a hand against the bucket in his hands. "Blasted thing's malfunctioning."

"We don't even know what direction they're in." Ahsoka exhaled noisily. "Great." She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she began counting backward from ten. She needed to stay calm - verbally attacking her friend for something that was not his fault was not something that she wanted to do.

If there was anyone to blame, it was Skyguy.

_I'll let him know that too,_ she thought with a sort of vindictive pleasure. _I'll let him know this is all his fault._ Opening her eyes, she withdrew her hand from her face and glance upward, footsteps halting as she eyed a tree curiously. "Rex. Do you think that it'd be high enough up there to see for a pretty good distance?"

He came to a stop behind her, just close enough for her to feel the slight brush of his pauldron against the back of her shoulder. Resisting the instinctual impulse to move away, she glanced back as he tipped his head back, eyeing the tree in question in the same manner that she had done. A gloved hand came up to rest on his chin before he answered, "I think so."

It was a good enough answer for Ahsoka, and she moved forward. Rex, realizing her intent belatedly, made a move to stop her, hand outstretched to grasp her arm. "Ahsoka, wait-"

"Don't worry," she said, stepping out of reach as she turned, offering him a tired smile. "I'll be careful." He sighed, and she turned, eyeing the blackened trunk before she leapt up and began scaling the thick, skeletal branches.

Some of the thinner ones brushed and snapped against her skin, leaving charcoal gray trails against her sienna skin. It didn't bother her as she ascended. The branches thinned and fanned out the higher she went, and she wrapped an arm around a branch as thick as her arm for support, the other coming to shield her eyes against the sun as she squinted.

Even if she had been fully rested, the shapes that caught her attention still would have been blurry and out of focus, though it was enough to boost her spirits as she smiled and turned, attention focusing upon the clone still on the ground. "Good news, Rexter. We should be able to make it back if we just keep heading straight."

"Good," came the response, followed by a stern but concern laden, "Get down before you fall."

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes, though the action was half-hearted and lightly amused. "Got it, Rexter. Honestly, sometimes you're worse than Master. You both always think I'll end up getting myself hurt."

And with good reason, she supposed - because no sooner had the words left her mouth than the sharp _crack_ of breaking wood reached her ears, her perch suddenly upturned and sending her towards the ground.

She tried to right herself so that she could land on her feet - but exhausted muscles refused to cooperate, and thicker branches hit her in an unforgiving manner across her legs and back. She tensed, braced for impact with the ground - it was not particularly hard, but it would definately knock the wind out of her - and exhaled sharply as her body connected with not the ground, but plastoid.

There was a grunt as arms locked around her, and he stumbled back before righting himself, eyes focusing upon her face. Startled and somewhat out of breath from the impact - as well as what could have been a series of rather ugly injuries - she could only stare as he inquired, "Are you alright?" She didn't respond right away, and his forehead creased. "Ahsoka."

Shaking herself out of her daze, she blinked twice before answering him, voice light as she struggled to pull the proper amount of air into her lungs, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"This is why you need to be careful," he told her, his tone caught between exasperation and reprimandment. Ahsoka could only nod mutely, acutely aware of how _warm_ he was. It was not just the sun against the plastoid that told her so, as his hands were only covered by thin gloves, which allowed the heat of his hands to seep through where they were pressed against her right shoulder and kneecap.

Part of her knew it was because he was holding her, but he was incredibly close - closer than he had ever been, sans the times that he had thrown both himself and her to the ground to avoid being blown up or hit by blaster bolts. That was completely different - she was always focused on keeping herself and him and everyone else alive during those times - right now, her mind could only think of how _nice_ it felt, with him holding her. How his touch was gentle but firm, the way he was watching her, concern still evident -

Without quite knowing why, she lifted a hand and placed it against his cheek. It was dirty and soot-stained from the branches of the tree, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't shy away from her touch, but he didn't lean into it, either. He remained stationary, dark bullion irises locking with her own. Ahsoka found it difficult to breathe - and this time, it had nothing to do with the fall from the tree or the impact of him catching her. It was for a different reason, a reason that made her heart flutter and ache at the same time.

She was leaning in, she realized, as his face was getting closer - or maybe he was the one leaning in, but either way, she couldn't focus on it for long. His lips touched hers - again, maybe it was her lips touching his - and she closed her eyes, leaning a little further into it. His lips were dry, and she had no doubts that hers were as well - but it didn't take away from the action itself. Her lips tingled when they withdrew, and she resisted to draw a finger over them, staring at him.

On an unspoken cue, they both leaned in again, and this time the kiss was a little firmer, a little more confident. And it was then, Ahsoka decided, that Anakin and the others could wait just a little bit longer.


	36. Maybe

**Rila:** _Look at all these feels~_ I just realized that I haven't touched on the situation on Kiros involving the Zygerians and Togruta, or the Onderon arc. Feels. There are feels in there that need to be touched. Yes. _Sachariah,_ I'll have that one-shot out as soon as I finish outlining and stuff and this is okay, right. Also _they say that you're not somebody/until somebody really loves you/I'm waiting to make somebody/somebody soon. There will be more on this I swearz_

Disclaimer: _I should be sleepinggg but I'm noootttt_

Word Count: 756

Chapter Description: It was a far off dream - a foolish, naive dream - but he still wanted it. And maybe, just maybe -

* * *

In the beginning, there hadn't been much beyond following orders and commanding his men. But over time, he began to form bonds with said men, as well as the Togruta Jedi that he called 'Commander' - and 'kid', but she didn't like that much, insisting that he call her 'Ahsoka' - and then there was more than just battle and orders, training and cleaning weapons.

He had never thought his life to be something pointless, nor had he ever thought of himself expendable - as a clone there was certain truth to that statement, but he wasn't one to throw his life away needlessly - though he risked his life to save those around him and those that he did not interact with - the civilians of the Republic.

He had seen them before, milling about Coruscant and all the other planets - but he had never found reason or time to interact with them in any way. Until Cut, that was. Cut was a clone, like him, but yet not - Cut was no longer a part of the life that Rex knew, no longer a soldier.

Cut was a husband, a father - a civilian. And though it had been his duty, his responsibility to turn in a 'deserter', he had not done it - could not bring himself to do it. He could not destroy what Cut had built. In the months that followed, he found himself entertaining the thought of eventually finding himself in a situation like Cut's - somewhere else, when the war ended, when peace was finally found - with a house, a wife, and children.

It would be the family that he had never had - all he had was his brothers, and they all shared the same face as him. Different personalities, yes - and while he cared for them deeply, it was not the same. He found himself wanting that sort of future, a future beyond the war - a future that he might not even end up knowing. Batltes were constant, and so was the constant struggle between life and death - part of him would be proud to die in battle, to die for what he believed, but another part, a deeper, quieter part, still wanted to live past the war so that he could have that future.

He had even gone as far as to entertain the thought of who would be involved in that future, a certain someone with lekku and montrals, with bright blue eyes and a smile that, at times, seemed to outshine any sort of sun - but that line of thinking always became bittersweet. It was against Code to form any sort of relationship, romantic or otherwise, she had told him, her gaze and expression that of quiet, bittersweet sorrow.

It was a look that she gave him more and more often, as the war dragged on - the look she had given him when he had called her name, turning her attention away from where it had been on her people - he had seen what she was staring at, and could imagine what sort of things ran through her head - because they had run through his head as well.

And though that future became less and less likely with each battle lost, each reminder that they could not let their relationship be known - he still kept it. Kept it locked away, in the deepest part of his mind - Ahsoka did not know about Cut, could not know about Cut - and so he kept it, that reason for hoping, that foolish, foolish belief - locked away.

He did not get rid of it, because there was no reason to - it was part of the reason that he kept going, keeping ahold of that chance that maybe, just maybe, someday - with her, with Ahsoka - he could have that future.

Someday. Maybe.


	37. Mutual

**Rila:** So here's a bit of interaction during the Kiros/Kidnapped Togruta arc, because there should have at least been a tiny bit of how Ahsoka felt. I mean, we already know how Anakin feels above slave-traders/slavery, but come on - those are Ahsoka's _people._ And I know she didn't know any of them personally, but still. Also, slight mentions towards _A Shoulder to Lean on,_ but you don't have to read that to understand this one.

Disclaimer: _If someone kidnapped the people I love and then called for ransom, the only thing I would say is, "I've seen both Taken movies. I know what to do."_ ...I'm a dork. XD

Word Count: 671

Chapter Description: He knew that it had to be difficult for her.

* * *

She was kneeling before R2-D2, her attention focused soley on the astromech as he approached. Bucket under his arm, he shifted from one foot to the other and glanced around, finding Anakin and Obi-Wan conversing not far off. Though he was certain that they could not hear him, he pitched his voice low, meaning for only her to hear as he inquired, "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer right away, and when she did, her voice was flat and without inflection to how she felt, her face carefully neutral. "I'm fine."

He knew her well enough to know that she was not, and he frowned. She was trying to keep him at arm's length, not unlike how he had treated her in the aftermath of Umbara - and as she had done, he wanted to try and help ease the burden on her shoulders.

_"I can't imagine what you're going through,"_ she had told him, and that statement rang true now - though the roles had been reversed. He could not imagine how she felt at the moment, with the missing Togruta. From past conversations, he knew that she had not been home or seen many of her people since recieving her Akul-tooth headdress. And so now, to see her people missing en masse - it had to be difficult.

Because even though she didn't know them on a personal level, she still had a connection to them - and it had to hurt. Movement caught his attention, and he found that she had placed her hands on her legs, her head bent as she stared at the ground before she turned, eyes locking with his. "Do you think we'll find them, Rex?"

Her tone was quiet, the emotions in her eyes swirling - hope, anxiety, fear - and searching for an answer. An answer from him, though for what he was not sure - perhaps an answer for why the Zygerians had taken her people, an answer to if her people would be alright, if they would find him - and he found that he wasn't sure how to answer.

But she needed comfort, some kind of solace - even if he couldn't quite relate to how she felt - just as he had after Umbara. A confirmation that they were doing the right thing, that though it didn't seem like it now, everything would be alright - and in that way, though she had visibly matured in both emotional and physical strength, she was very much like a child. A lost one, clinging to a desperate hope.

He stepped forward and extended a hand, watching as she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, however, maintaining a firm, reassuring pressure as their eyes locked once more. "We'll find them, Ahsoka."

He could not promise, because he did not want to give her false hope - he just wanted to bolster the hope that she already had, to keep her from losing it, just as she had done for him. Ahsoka's eyes slid away from his and down to their joined hands before she looked back up, mouth curving into a smile.


	38. Dislike

**Rila:** I'll go back and do more with the missing Togruta, but this struck me - plus I'll delve more into the Ilum-fallout, Umbara, Cut and his family, and obviously Post Order 66 with Fives and Echo - but my mind is finicky. At least I've got plenty to work on, you know? Thanks to lovelies like you all~ :3 Cookies. Cookies and cupcakes for you all. You know what I find amusing? If Ahsoka had actually told Rex and/or Anakin about the trip to Carlac with Lux (which I wish she would have), I'm pretty sure that Lux would be fearing for his life. :3

Disclaimer: _Lux needs to take a long trip out a short airlock._

Word Count: 517

Chapter Description: He didn't like the boy, plain and simple.

* * *

He was staring at her.

Ahsoka was still talking, oblivious to the way that the boy was watching her, but Rex saw it. He frowned. He knew who it was - Lux Bonteri, son of Mina Bonteri - and the boy who, at their last meeting, had stunned Ahsoka and brought her to Carlac, where Deathwatch had been stationed.

Though he usually held judgement until he actually saw for himself, what he had done to Ahsoka had immediately dropped any and all sort of opinion Rex had on him to a dangerously low level. It was not just because he cared for Ahsoka - though he had to admit, that was a major factor -, but the fact that the boy had brought a Jedi anywhere _near_ Deathwatch.

Granted, he hadn't seemed to know that Deathwatch had no kindness for Jedi - at least, from what Ahsoka had told him - but regardless, Rex's opinion of him was not the best. The boy did not look anything like a soldier - his clothes were clean and pressed, and he looked more suited for meetings rather than battle.

Rex did, however, have to give him points for trying. But the way he was watching Ahsoka bothered him. What didn't help was the way that he turned and began interacting with another girl - Steela, as she had introduced herself -, pairing himself off with her to work with the droid poppers.

Ahsoka, with a droid popper in hand, had been about to ask him to join her instead - and her face fell as both walked off, her mouth falling to a frown. Rex's mouth turned down, and he made to approach her - only to stop as another boy - Saw, whom Rex, if he were honest, preferred over the Bonteri boy - approached. His mouth moved, and Ahsoka smiled before following him.

Though she was helping Saw with the droid poppers, her attention was not soley focused on him - her head turned, gaze sliding to where Lux and Steela were before she turned away, shoulders slumped.

Rex sighed. This mission was not going to be easy for Ahsoka if she still felt something towards the Bonteri boy. And as for how he felt about the entire thing - well. It just gave him one more reason to dislike the boy.


	39. Bliss

**Rila:** Fluff likes to pounce on me, it seems. Prolly doesn't help that I usually listen to songs that steer the fluff towards bittersweet, but it's fluff none the less.

Disclaimer: _Haha, I'd never be able to do that. I need my space._

Word Count: 563

Chapter Description: Cold reality laid just outside that door - but for now, there was some semblance of peace.

* * *

If there was one word that Ahsoka thought she'd never use in the fall of the Republic and rise of the Empire, it was _comfortable._ She hadn't used the word often before, but after being on the run and being in less than hospitable conditions, being _comfortable_ was the furthest thing from her mind.

Even now, in the shabby hotel room with a rickety bed and poor lighting, it wasn't the best of conditions. But that didn't matter. Arms tightened around her waist, one sliding up her back to pull her closer to a pleasantly warm body. Instead of pulling away, she sighed softly and curled closer.

Being in such proximity to him was something that had come about in the aftermath - before, though she had thought about it, she had never done anything like this with him. They were both warriors, and being in close quarters to one another - at least, in the way that she was now - made it difficult to move around properly. But inhibitions had been cast aside, as Jedi Code was the least of her worries - and she had found herself closer to him, both physically and emotionally.

It was a sentiment that he returned, if the arm looped around her waist and hand on her back was any indicator. There was still a certain, wary tension to his muscles, one that her own mirrored - it was a reflex, an answer to an instinct that was hardwired and unlikely to change. Still, like this, she could relax for what felt like the first time in a long time.

The hand that had been on her back moved upward, fingers gentle as they slid across her lekku. Her eyelids lowered in response, contented sigh escaping as the beginnings of sleep began to claim her. Rex shifted, and her attention was brought back to him as he spoke.

"Have you found anyone?" It was a quiet, hesitant question - she could feel his apprehension at asking her, but it was a neccessary inquiry. He wanted to know just as much as she did - because certainly, he could not have been the only one to disobey the order. Perhaps, just as Fives and Echo had done - there had been those who had allowed Jedi to escape.

Ahsoka's eyes closed. For days, in careful increments, she had been searching for survivors through the Force only to get the same result, each time. Just a chilling, lonely emptiness that had once been teeming with life. "No," she murmured, and his lips touched the top of her left montral. Ahsoka's fingers splayed on Rex's chest, just above his heart - she could feel it, pulsing in a steady rhythm. "We can't be the only ones. We can't."

He exhaled before he spoke, voice warm and drowsy with sleep. "We aren't, Ashoka."

In response, she tucked herself closer, closed her eyes - and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	40. Jealousy

**Rila:** For one reason or another, I get the feeling that Fives would have more of an issue with the aftermath of Order 66 than Echo. Not to say that Echo wouldn't have issues, but still. :/ But hey! There's Cut and Suu! Don't worry, it'll get better for Fives. I promise. :P

Disclaimer: _I wish there was a contingency order for life. Not murder, not suicide - just throwing everything everywhere before saying 'I'm out' and going for ice-cream or something._

Word Count: 442

Chapter Description: And somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that it was not fair.

* * *

There was a familiarity to the way Rex greeted the couple before introducing them as Cut and Suu Lawquane. It was surprising to see another clone - much less married to a Twi'lek - and yet it wasn't. Rex was the only one who wasn't meeting them for the first time, and Fives wondered - when had his Captain had time to interact with a non-soldier clone?

The confusion disappeared, however, as his gaze slid from the couple at the door to Rex and Ahsoka, watching as the now dark haired clone slid an arm around the Togruta's shoulders and guided her inside.

The similarity between the two couples was near startling, and perhaps that was what they were striving for, Rex and Ahsoka - to be a family. It made sense, as neither had been allowed to have that sort of future - at least in Rex's case, he didn't know much of Ahsoka's predicament - whilst embroiled in the war, much less entertain thoughts of it.

And it seemed appropriate that Rex would want something like that with Ahsoka - a girl who, if not a little rough around the edges, did more for her troops than the Kaminoans ever did. She treated them with kindness and gave them strength, supported - she _cared._ So yes, it was appropriate - and he should have been happy for them.

He was, but not to the extent that he could have been - instead, it brought forth more questions. What would happen to him and Echo? Would they get a happy ending? Echo seemed to be taking things as they came, but Fives wasn't content to do so.

Jealousy was not something that he wanted to feel - but he did. It was a bitter feeling, welling in his chest like cold, brackish water, a wishful want - and so when his former Captain - looking so happy, even in light of what had happened - smiled at him, Fives could not return it.

No matter how much he wanted to.


	41. Normal

**Rila:** Mrr, my brain feels like soup at this moment. Darn you, tylenol. Do your job. Sorry if this isn't exactly coherent, and feel free to tell me if this doesn't make sense - by the time you've read this, I've gone over it at least three times before posting it to make sure there aren't any glaring blunders - not feeling the best at the moment. More friendship than anything else. Still, enjoy! ;3 Osarian is an actual planet, by the by. It's in the same outer rim as Naboo and Kashyykk. Mostly inhabited by humans.

Disclaimer: _I've noticed something - rarely does anyone get sick in TCW, nor do you hear much of any sort of illness - WHY DOESN'T THIS GALAXY EXIST_

Word Count: 726

Chapter Description: She could be persuasive when she wanted to be.

* * *

Undetection was key in getting any sort of information out of a place as crowded as this particular city on Osarian, though there was little that one of them could do about being looked at - the world was mainly populated by humans, and so Ahsoka stood out a little more than Rex did. The staring was not rude, however, merely curious - and the occasional glance to the side gave him glimpses of children staring at the Togruta in unhidden awe.

She strode before him, though not far enough to lose her in the crowd, though he doubted he would have been able to. Her stride was neither a swagger nor timid - it was relaxed and casual, her head turning every now and then to observe some sort of shop or to peer curiously at a peddler calling out advertisements for the wares.

Though it was obvious from her height and short length of her lekku - at least, to anyone who might've seen a Togruta before - that she was still a child, though she was not bouncing around in the fashion that others were, no pulling on a parent's hand and begging for sweets.

In fact, through brief snippets of conversation that he'd had with his Commander, he'd learned that she had left Shili and been brought to the Jedi Temple when she was very young, and so, her memories of parents were unclear. She had the one up on him in that aspect - at least she had parents.

Still, even now, though he called her 'kid', he could see very little that pointed to the nature of a child. Her shoulders were rolled back, her movements fluid - it was more the pace of a young adult. Shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts, he brought his attention to the young Togruta. "Ahsoka."

For the sake of being undetected, he called her by her given name - it weighed on his tongue, though not unpleasant - and she turned, gaze inquisitive as he continued, "Any word from Skywalker?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered, and annoyance colored her words as her forehead creased, arms folding across her chest. She exhaled. "I'm beginning to think that he forgot that we're here."

"I doubt that," he answered. Ahsoka came to a halt, and he came to a stop as well, inquiring, "Ahsoka?"

"There isn't much we can do until Skyguy gives us orders," she said, and her tone was thoughtful before she looked up at him, a playful light entering her gaze as she jerked her head in the direction of a stand selling grilled Nerf skewers. "We have time, and I'm getting hungry. No doubt you are too."

He was, but it was his duty to remain professional as he answered, "We have a mission, Ahsoka."

Her mouth twisted, forming into a pout before she exhaled and arched a white brow-like marking. "Do you _really_ want to go back and eat rations? That doesn't sound appetizing to me. The stuff in the mess hall isn't much better." When he was silent, she took that as an opportunity to lean towards him, taking one of his hands into one of her own. Tugging, she added a hopeful, "Please?"

He frowned. They had a mission to complete - but the smell of the Nerf skewers had his stomach grumbling, and he sighed. "Fine."

A smile curved Ahsoka's lips upward before she turned, yanking him through the crowd.


	42. Friendship

**Rila:** So for one reason or another, this is what hit me first thing when I woke up. Still feeling like crap...Imma stay home today. Sorry guys, think this is going to be the only update unless I start feeling better. Health comes first, after all... :/

Disclaimer: _Do you remember when you were little and all you had to ask was, "Do you wanna be friends?" I do. I miss that._

Word Count: 713

Chapter Description: The beginning of it all.

* * *

Though he knew that she was capable of handling herself - otherwise she would not have been on the battlefield at all -, he snuck glances across the battlefield when he could, spotting General Skywalker first, blue blade humming as he deflected blaster bolts and sliced through droids, and then her.

Her movements were far from staccato, body moving to avoid being hit as she swung her lightsabre forward. His attention returned to the droids before him, and he reached towards his belt, grabbing a droid popper.

"Rex!" The call of his name - not by a brother, not by General Skywalker - had him turning, only to be knocked over by a blur of sienna. Something whistled through the air and hit the ground not far from where he now lay, exploding and making the ground beneath him rumble. The droid popper had fallen from his fingers and rolled to a stop not far from him, though his attention focused upon the Togruta who was now pulling herself off of him.

"Be careful, Rexter," she teased, patting his shoulder before she stood, offering a hand to him. He took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet. With another glimpse of a bright smile, she turned and bounded off, throwing herself back into the fray.

He watched the blur of sienna and green for a moment longer before giving himself a rough shake and returning to battle. After the battle had been finished and they had returned to the Resolute, Rex was on his way back to his quarters when there was a call of,

"Rex!"

He turned, watching as the energetic Padawan trotted towards him, her eyes bright as she fell into step with him. "Are you okay?" she inquired, eyes flicking over his armor-clad form. His bucket was attached to his belt, and save for a few new scuffs and dents, he was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm fine, Commander," he replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ahsoka. You _can_ call me Ahsoka, Rex." Her arms folded across her chest as she added, "I just wanted to check. I mean, I did tackle you pretty hard."

"With all due respect," he countered, "I don't think it's appropriate to call you by your given name." Her mouth turned downwards, and he paused before inquiring, "Why'd you do it?" Her gaze slid over, curious as she watched him continue. "I'm a clone, sir. We're replaceable. You aren't."

"I don't believe that," she told him firmly, voice strong with her own conviction. "You aren't here to be used as flesh-droids. Each one of you has a name, a life. You're individuals, Rex. The fact that you all share the same face doesn't mean anything."

Rex lapsed into stunned silence. Though she was still the small, eager, energetic Padawan he had met on Cristophsis, her words carried a weight and wisdom that didn't quite fit her appearance. They both came to a stop just outside Rex's destination, and she turned, mouth curving into a gentler smile as she continued,

"Besides. We're friends, aren't we? Friends watch out for each other."

He didn't say anything in response, and it didn't seem like she was expecting one - the smile remained, even as she took a step back and turned to leave, pausing only to add, "See you later, Rexter."

And then she was gone, leaving Rex to contemplate in silence. He didn't have friends. He had his brothers - which, on some level, were his friends, just with the same face as him. He had General Skywalker, but he wasn't sure if it was considered a friendship.

"Friends, huh?" He murmured to himself, mouth curving into a faint smile.


	43. Night

**Rila:** ...don't listen to Emily Browning's _Asleep._...sad. Really, really sad. And I know, I said the last prompt would be the only time I updated today - but I can't sleep at the moment, so. :P Just a bit before Order 66, btw.

Disclaimer: _I really have no idea where half of this comes from. _

Word Count: 791

Chapter Description: The war took its toll.

* * *

He found her on the bridge of the ship. Truth be told, he hadn't been expecting to see anyone - the ship was quiet as it floated through space, and, unable to sleep, he had found himself walking in any sort of direction that might wear him down enough to allow him to return to his quarters and sleep.

And he had found himself approaching the bridge of the ship, only to find that he the first to reach it. She stood with her arms at her sides, her head tilted back as she watched. Her head turned when he approached, gaze flickering between curiosity and confusion. "Rex," she greeted quietly, "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered, and she shook her head, mouth curving into a small smile. It was a gesture that he had seen less and less of recently, and he could not say that he didn't know why. General Skywalker's behavior had become stranger and stranger, and no doubt it was taking a toll on his Padawan.

"Couldn't sleep," was her quiet reply, and when she added nothing more, he found himself examining her face. There were faint worry lines that had not been there months ago, and there were dark circles beneath her eyes, another new addition. Neither had been there months ago - but then again, months ago, they had thought they were making headway, that the end of the war was in sight - and then everything dropped back down into chaos.

Given her nature in the beginning, he had almost thought that nothing could knock down that cheerful disposition, erase that confidence - but he had not, and he would have been an idiot to think so. Jedi were not invincible. They were fallable. _She_ was fallable.

And it was beginning to show. Worries and concerns had begun to pile on her shoulders, just as they had done with him and anyone else embroiled in the war - worries of the dwindling numbers, the fruitless battles that always ended rather horribly - either by defeat or the loss of more soldiers. War had begun to take its toll.

And for those who knew and cared about General Skywalker, there was his strange behavior - the bursts of anger over menial things, the poorly hidden fear that he eyed Ahsoka with when she earned a few scrapes and bruises from battle - and Rex had his suspicions that it had to do with the Nabooian Senator, Padme Amidala.

He knew that General Skywalker's interactions with the woman went further than just diplomacy and the occasional visit, and so did Ahsoka - but it was forbidden for Jedi to form attachments. But it seemed neigh impossible - after all, there was an attachment between Master and Padawan, a fragile, flickering thing.

Movement caught his eye, and he looked up as Ahsoka swayed and pitched forward, catching herself at the last moment. Startled, he moved closer. "Ahsoka?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, righting herself and rubbing at her eyes. Her mouth twisted and her hands stilled, fingers tightening in the fists they had formed before she repeated, "I'm fine."

When she lowered her hands and focused her attention on him, he found that her eyes were not as bright as usual, heavy and foggy with exhaustion that had her eyelids fluttering and struggling to stay awake. He frowned. "When was the last time you slept?" She opened her mouth, and he added, "Properly."

She shook her head, shoulders moving in a faint shrug. He frowned and moved forward, placing a hand at the small of her back and began steering her away from the bridge. "Come on."

She didn't protest, rubbing at her eyes before placing a hand over her mouth to muffle a yawn. The trip back to her room was quiet, and when the door opened and she stepped inside, he moved to return to his own quarters - only to stop when a hand, smaller and cooler than his own, caught one of his own.

"Wait," Ahsoka spoke, and when he turned back, she bit her lip and glanced into the dimly lit confines of her room before she turned back, hand squeezing his. "Stay."

He did.

* * *

_"That night I felt like I'd become something treasured, different." - Lacey Mosley, 'Treasure'._


	44. Contemplate

**Rila:** ...I've learned something. My mood dictates how I write. I don't feel like writing fluff, so I end up writing all this bittersweet, angsty stuff. And then when I feel better, I'm like, "Where did this come from?" So...sorry, but this is bittersweet again. References to 'Night' and 'Peace'. Day or two before Order 66. Again I have no idea if this even makes sense, but blah. Now, for sleep.

Disclaimer: _...I also have a tendency of listening to really angsty music._

Word Count: 753

Chapter Description: And both wondered - and hoped.

* * *

It was cold, and she should have been inside, where it was safe and warm, getting some much needed rest - but she wasn't. She was sitting in front of the crackling fire, staring at the lightsabre in her hand, mouth a thoughtful line.

He approached, and she turned, mouth curving upward into a smile. It was not as brittle as the last time he had seen one upon her face, and the shadows beneath her eyes had faded. She did not look as ragged and rundown as she had on the bridge, but he knew better than to think that she was completely fine.

He took a seat on the log next to hers, and her smile widened a little before she turned, gazing into the leaping flames of yellow and orange. Wood crackled and popped, throwing up bright yellow sparks before they disappeared into the night.

"Thank-you," Ahsoka said suddenly, though her attention did not shift from where she was gazing into the fire. He was not an idiot, he knew that she was thanking him for a few nights ago. If anyone else had known that he had spent the night in her room, they would have jumped to the conclusion that such an action would have implied - but nothing of that sort had happened.

It had been with repeated coaxing that he had shared the bed with her, covered by a blanket that smelt of her. Her body had been warm, laying next to him, and small - so very small. It had not taken much for her to fall asleep, as though she had been watching him with a glimmer of amusement, the next time he looked at her, she was fast asleep.

Her breathing had been soft and slow, a steady rhythm - so unlike how she had slept in the medbay after the Blue Shadow Virus had nearly taken her life. Her face had been pale, her breathing shallow - but her face had begun to regain color, and after a while, her breathing began it's usual rhythm.

At one point, her hands had reached forward, finding purchase in his shirt. Her forehead had creased, mouth moving silently - and hesitantly, he had reached up, covering one of her hands with his. Her forehead had smoothed, expression gaining some semblance of peace - and he had fallen asleep like that, one hand over hers.

Rex's mouth opened as he returned to the present, and he hesitated. 'It's my duty' didn't seem appropriate in any sort of way, nor did he feel comfortable explaining why he felt compelled to do so. He could have told her no, and continued on his way - but he hadn't. Because she had needed him, needed solid comfort - and he couldn't refuse. Because he cared about her, far more than a Captain should have cared for his Commander. More than a clone should have cared about a Jedi. More than a friend should have cared for another friend. Because he -

"Do you think it'll end?" Ahsoka's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he blinked. Apparently his silence had been long enough to prompt her to change the subject, or perhaps she hadn't been expecting an answer at all - and her new inquiry made him blink. "The war, I mean."

"It will," he answered with quiet confidence. Even if it didn't seem like it now, it had to, eventually. She shifted, rising to her feet, and he almost expected her to bid him goodnight and leave - but instead, she took a seat next to him, hesitating for a moment before she leaned over, head resting on his shoulder. The plastoid wasn't the most comfortable thing, but she said nothing to indicate that she was uncomfortable.

Instead, when she spoke, her words were a quiet echo of his own. "It will."

Both lapsed into silence, staring at the fire.


	45. Fairytale

**Rila:** How can you sleep for eight hours straight and still wake up dead tired? Doesn't make sense. Before I go back to sleep, please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: _Ewan McGregor is in 'Jack the Giant Slayer'. ...Between this and 'Hansel and Gretel', I'm pretty sure they're trying to turn childhoods into awesomeness or absolute fail. _

Word Count: 565

Chapter Description: His armor did not shine.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano did not have time for fairytales. At least, that was what she had heard they were called. Fantastic, whimsical stories of a man and a woman who, usually, were a prince and princess. And the princess would get into some sort of trouble, whether it be locked away in the highest tower, or an evil step mother - and the prince would save her. Sometimes, there was a knight instead.

But Ahsoka did not have time for that, no matter how fantastic that sounded, how surreal and absolutely - absolutely _amazing._ Part of it called out to the sense of adventure in her, the energetic, playful side - but, she always thought, if she were to take part in a fairytale, there would be changes.

She would not be a damsel in distress. She could handle herself, and she did not like to be treated as though she was fragile and broken easily. There was a part of her that was, but she guarded it with quips and attitude.

But regardless of what sort of situation, Ahsoka found herself liking the idea of a knight - a solid but mysterious figure, one who was well-versed in the darker dealings of the world instead of some spoiled rich boy who got everything he wanted.

But Ahsoka did not have time for fairytales. She could not spend her time wondering about boys and the clothes she wore. Her thoughts were of battle and strategy, of the war and how many good men they lost.

But sometimes, when her train of thought lapsed, or when she was bored, the thought would return. She would toy with it, twisting and molding - and it always came to the same conclusion. A conclusion that she kept to herself.

"I'm fine," she told the man knelt before her as he wrapped bandages around her foot. A close call to being blown up had ended with a twisted ankle, and it was not just embarassement from the injury that had her cheeks uncomfortably warm, her lekku a darker shade. His hands were warm against her skin, and gentle.

He remained silent, and her head tilted as she observed him. Princes had hair, not blonde fuzz. They were eloquent and careful with their words, not straight-to-the-point and brutally honest. Princes were pale, with china doll faces. Not tanned, with a ruggedly appealing face.

Knights. Knights didn't have to have hair, nor did they have to be careful with their words. They were strong and brave - but their armor, in all the stories she'd heard of, shined. It was not dented and battle-marked, not dirty and faded.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he didn't fit the criteria of a prince, or that his armor didn't shine. She didn't fit the picture of a princess or a damsel in distress. And that was okay. Ahsoka Tano didn't have time for fairytales anyway.


	46. Save

**Rila:** After sleeping most of the day, I live! XD Feeling better. As per request by _LongLiveTheClones,_ here is an instance in which Rex saves Ahsoka instead of the other way around. :3 Order 66, unfortunately. :/

Disclaimer: _Greg Laswell. You're like...my new musical best friend. Yup._

Word Count: 388

Chapter Description: He did not hesitate.

* * *

"Leave me."

The request was quiet, and he turned, observing her. Her head turned, blue eyes surprisingly clear despite what had happened - what was still happening, as he could pick up the faint sounds of blaster bolts.

And though he had heard her just fine, he inquired, "What?"

Her tone was even as she said, "You heard me. Leave me, Rex. If they find us - I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." She paused, and her tone grew quieter, brow furrowing. "I don't want to see you killed because of me."

This time, his reply was swift. "No." She blinked. "Ahsoka, you were the one who told me that clones had their own way of thinking, right? That each one of us is an individual?" She nodded, confusion written on her features. "I've made my decision, Ahsoka."

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and he tensed, watching as Ahsoka did the same, her hands sliding towards her weapons. The two troopers that emerged did not hesitate in raising their blasters towards Ahsoka, though neither shot at her.

Rex did not give them the chance. Both went down startlingly easy, crumbled forms in white plastoid. He did not approach, did not pull off their helmets like he would have in the aftermath of a battle, to affirm what he already knew - they were dead, and he did not need to know if he had, at one point or another, talked to them outside of battle.

Ahsoka was staring at him, disbelief and sorrow in her gaze as he turned. He was aware that she could not see his expression, and perhaps that was for the best - she didn't need to know exactly how he felt, as he was not sure either, not when he had just murdered two of his own brothers. All she needed to hear was the conviction in his voice, no hint of indecision.

"I'm not leaving you, Ahsoka."


	47. Admiration

**Rila:** Herp, not sure where this one came from. Next one deals with Echo~ I love Echo. They way they killed him was just...*shakes head* Also, I watched Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out today. I woke up and it was on and I'm like..."What is this?" but I watched it, and...wow. ...And this is why I don't like lego-animated stuff. Legos - the toys, I mean - are pretty fun to play with. XD Implied Barriss/Cody. Just in words, but still. :3

Disclaimer: _Mao._

Word Count: 489

Chapter Description: And he was nothing short of amazing.

* * *

There were a handful of people in her life that Ahsoka Tano admired. One of them was her Master, though it was often tainted by annoyance or frustration when he told her off for doing something that he himself had just done. Another was Master Kenobi, as someone who could deal with Master when he was in one of his "forget the plan, full speed ahead" moods was to be respected and admired.

Another was Barriss, who conducted herself as any Jedi Padawan should, and though her own attitude sorely lacked when brought in for comparison to Barriss', she respected and admired her Miralian friend. (Though she would never tell Barriss, she was almost _certain_ that there was some level of attraction between her and Commander Cody.)

And then there was Captain Rex. Though she was technically a rank above him as a Jedi Padawan, he had told her, not long after her arrival on Christophsis, that "experience outweighed rank". And she was inclined to believe it - though she had battles tucked under her belt (both successful and failed) she was still behind on him. He had been through more battles than she, and it showed.

It showed in the fluid movement of him pulling dual DL-17s from their holsters at his sides, the careful aim that he took as he fired at the droids. The strength that he showed when breaking droids in half (she'd seen it happen), the lack of fear or hesitation as he ordered the rest the clones.

He'd been shot at, nearly blown up, sliced by a lightsabre - and he did not flinch, did not waver. And so, she admired him. She had noticed other things about him, but those had nothing to do with admiration. Or it did, just a very different type of admiration.

Even now, in the flickering light of the fire, her eyes traced the contours of his face, the shadows that seemed deeper without sufficent light. It gave him an air of mystery, though he turned when she let her gaze linger just a bit too long, expression that of confusion and curiosity. "Commander? Is something wrong?"

She blinked once, twice, then shook her head. "No," she answered, and a small smile spread across her face as she turned away. "Nothing at all."


	48. Hair

**Rila:** ...Next one is Echo. I PROMISE, really! This just...jumped out at me. Plus the fact that my mother insisted that I go get my hair cut. It feels wierd. Plus for one reason or another, Rex's hair facinates me. Not just his, the buzzcut. Possibly because I have never had my hair that short, nor will I ever express the desire to do so. 7_7

Disclaimer: _For the longest time, my friend thought that Ahsoka's lekku and montrals were some type of cap to cover her hair. And then I was like, "No, she doesn't have hair. She has lekku and montrals."_

Word Count: 667 _  
_

Chapter Description: Just for her. Only for her.

* * *

As a clone, Rex knew that his hair was the same color as that of his brothers, a rich, dark brown that boardered on black, but not quite. And he knew that many clones chose to change the style, or the color. He had done both.

The hair had been soft fuzz, dyed a pale blonde color that nearly disappeared with the tone of his skin. It was still there, however, soft bristles that he ran his hand across from time to time. It was different, however, when her hands touched his hair - it was a light touch, barely grazing and making gooseflesh break out on the back of his neck. It was a strange sensation, but pleasant all the same.

His face, however, had remained clean shaven, and he had made a point to make sure of it each time he got the chance. Her hands had touched there, too, but there was no hair to send gooseflesh across his skin. It was a strange sensation, but pleasant all the same.

But now, trying to avoid detection and trying to assemble some sort of life from the ruins of what had once been, there had been changes. For one, Rex's hair had begun to grow out, losing the blonde dye and turning back to it's original color. It wasn't something he particularly liked, but it would make it easier to go unnoticed, he supposed, in the long run.

Short stubble had begun to grow as well, and that bothered Rex more than his hair did. When he passed a hand over his face, it ended with a dry noise, fingers scraping against the stubble. He didn't like it.

He was staring into the mirror when she found him, and he could see her reflection, the way she leaned against the doorway, head tilting as she inquired, "What are you doing?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off as she strode forward and added, "Because to me, it looks like you're admiring yourself. That's my job." Her tone was light, a bump of her hip against his adding to the playful air. Her tone and expression sobered, however when he neither laughed nor smiled. "...What's wrong?"

It was stupid, the way he felt over something as simple as hair, but his mouth pulled down into a frown as he focused on his reflection. "...I don't look like myself."

Captain Rex was a man who had cropped short hair, dyed blonde. A clean-shaven face. Not a man with dark brown hair and the beginnings of a beard that matched his hair in color. Hands, smaller and colder than his own, touched either side of his face and turned it gently, and his gaze focused upon her.

Ahsoka stared back at him, her eyes wide and blue as they searched his face before she said, "You're still you, Rex. I know you are." And then, the faint beginnings of a smile began to curve her lips upward, widening as she brushed her fingers against the stubble and added thoughtfully, "I like it."

Her fingers stayed where they were, even as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a strange sensation, but pleasant all the same.


	49. Determination

**Rila:** I really don't know where this idea came from. Echo, I swear that I'll get to you. Your chapter's idea just sort of abandoned by brain as my computer was booting up. To _LongLiveTheClones,_ 'Save' was a kind of iffy chapter, so I'll have a different one in which Rex saves Ahsoka up for you soon, 'kay? Beginning of Order 66. _hey look I type this in the dark and that's the first time I've hit '66' instead 'of 77'. XD Awesome._

Disclaimer: Blueberry tea is delicious. So is flan.

Word Count: 591

Chapter Description: He would not let her go so easily.

* * *

Jedi were far from infallable. Rex knew that, he knew better than to put them on some pedestal built for an infallable, immortal creature. Jedi were not that sort of thing. They were to be respected, yes, but they were not in any uncertain terms invincible.

Respect, however, was to be earned, not given as a default. There was a certain sense of trust that came naturally to being around Jedi, but respect was harder to earn. General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Ahsoka and all of the other Jedi he had ever worked with had earned Rex's respect.

The respect that he had for Jedi was shattered, shattered by someone who, with that type of title, should have been honorable - a Jedi. Pong Krell, a name synonymous with a tyrant who had manipulated him until it was almost too late - and far too late to save those of his brothers who had died needlessly.

Though he continued to work with General Skywalker in the aftermath, there was a sense of trust that had been lost, and Rex found himself wondering - just how many other Jedi like Krell were out there? How many else viewed him and his brothers as nothing more than canon-fodder for the war?

Though he had been born for the purpose of fighting, it sickened him to think that there were brothers that got needlessly slaughtered for the sake of following orders from a Jedi. He would not - could not - let himself follow orders so blindly again.

And even though his faith in the Jedi had been damaged by Krell, even though there was still that trust that was slowly mending, when Rex recieved the order to eliminate the Jedi, he hesitated. The Jedi he knew, the Jedi he worked with - General Skywalker, General Kenobi - they were honorable men.

_Ahsoka._

That name, so simple and yet not - a name that brought the image of a young Togruta with wide blue eyes, encouraging words and unshakable determination. A Commander - a friend. She could not have done something like that.

Something was wrong.

_Ahsoka. Where is she?_ A blind sort of panic rose as he turned and darted down the hallway, desperate to find her before any of his brothers did. They did not know her as well as he did - they had not shared the late night conversations, the inside jokes, the comfort - and so, they would have little problem in obeying the order.

His eyes narrowed. _Over my dead body._ She had done so much for him, so much more than what was expected of her - she had become so much more than just a Commander. She had become a friend, someone who was there to comfort him when he needed it, just as he had done for her. They had been through far too much together to let it end here.

Rex picked up his pace.


	50. Mornings

**Rila:** Mrr, half-way point! Because when you take in that A/N that I have yet to get rid of, this makes the 50th actual prompt. *throws bucket-shaped and lightsabre-shaped confetti* Yay! So I decided to spoil you all and do a mindlessly fluffy chapter. Inspired by the fact that I love coffee. And tea. Yeah caffine! And the fact that after everything is said and done, when they finally settled down, I could see Ahsoka and Rex being the type of couple who doesn't have to say much. :3

Disclaimer: ..._Coffee. Actually, at this moment, Hibiscus tea._

Word Count: 460

Chapter Description: It was the best way to start off the day.

* * *

Mornings, for the man who had once been a respected Captain in the GAR, had changed. Mornings used to consist of waking up in his bed, the room empty save for himself and peacefully quiet. The blankets would be folded neatly, his armor waiting for him as he jumped into the refresher.

After that, he would venture to the mess hall and grab something to eat, followed by a quick training session - and the occasional observation of Ahsoka as she trained with General Skywalker - and then onto the rest of his day.

Now, mornings began far from uniform. Mornings began slower, because he'd enjoy the warmth of the blankets and the body next to his just a bit longer before moving. He tried to do so without waking her, though there'd be times that it would and she would mumble drowsy, half-coherent sentances in an attempt to coerce him back into bed. Some times it worked, and on the days that it didn't, she lapsed back into silence and turned, falling back asleep.

Those days, he made his way out of the room as quietly as he could, shuffling towards the tiny kitchen. A pot of caf would be put on, and he would seat himself at the table, watching the steam curl off the surface of the drink. Not long after, Ahsoka would finally wake, and he could hear the creak of the bedsprings before she shuffled down the hall, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

She'd take the seat next to him, close enough to feel her warmth as she pulled his cup of caf towards her and took a few drinks. It would be about ten minutes before she'd manage a sleepy, "Good morning" to which he would reply the same, smiling as her head came to rest on his shoulder. His own would tilt towards hers, and they'd waste a good portion of the early hours sitting in the kitchen, enjoying each other's company.

Rex liked that type of morning the best.


	51. Tea

**Rila:** Fluffatize me, cap'n! Not quite as fluffy as last chapter, but still squishily fluffy. Seriously. I was grinning like an idiot last chapter and this chapter. :3 Tea is delicious. Also inspired by Queen's _The Way of Tea_. Could be seen as a continuation of _Mornings,_ or at least in that same verse. XD

Disclaimer: _I live on tea. Seriously. Tea and coffee. Probably not the healthiest, but whatever. Tea has so many diverse flavors and blends...yummy! X3 _

Word Count: 691

Chapter Description: It was something different, but not unpleasant.

* * *

Without quite knowing what had disturbed her from her rest, Ahsoka found herself wide awake, staring quietly at Rex's face as he slept beside her, one arm slung over her waist. The other was tucked somewhere beneath his pillow, and Ahsoka watched him for a moment longer before reaching down, gently easing his arm away from her before she rolled off the mattress.

Her footsteps were slow and quiet, her eyes flicking back to the still slumbering clone before she turned, heading down the hallway. The kitchen was dark and silent, moonlight spilling through thin curtains over the sink.

Ahsoka moved to put on a pot of caf - no doubt Rex would be awake sooner or later, and the drink would be a nice way of apologizing for already being up - and paused when her gaze fell to the tin just behind the caf distiller.

Reaching for it, she popped the lid open, an earthy scent reaching her nose as she brushed a finger along the little bags. She had bought it at some point earlier on a whim and then forgotten about it until now. She shifted her weight, eyeing the little bags of ground leaves with a sense of nostalgia.

It had been Master Kenobi who had introduced her to the drink, and though she did not prefer it over caf, she found herself boiling water for it instead of firing up the distiller. The taste was pleasant enough on it's own, though it was made better by a bit of sugar or milk.

It was as she was pouring the water into a mug that she heard footsteps coming down the hallway before they approached her, and she turned. "Good morning," she greeted, somewhat amused to see a rather bleary-eyed Rex instead of the other way around. "Go ahead and sit down."

He did so quietly, and she made sure to grab a spoon and sugar before she sat down as well, watching as pale color bled into the water and darkened the longer the bag stayed in. Rex, whose drowsiness did not last long, watched her in a moment of silence before he said, "You're up early." His forehead creased. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. Though his worry was understandable - as in earlier months, she been woken by turbulent changes in the Force - the Force had been almost peaceful, something that both scared and soothed her. "No, I'm fine."

The water had turned a rich amber, and she pulled the bag out with the spoon, careful to drain it before placing it aside. Pushing both sugar and mug across the table, she propped her chin in her hands as she said, "Try it."

Rex's gaze slid from hers to the mug, and then back to her. "What is it?"

The apprehension in his voice almost made her want to laugh, though she curtailed her amusement and answered, "Tea." Shifting to her usual place beside him, she leaned against him as she coaxed, "Try it."

Leveling her with a look between amusement and exasperation, Rex lifted the mug to his lips and sipped. His expression shifted, and he lowered the mug from his mouth. "It's different," he told her, "but good."

She hummed in response, reaching over to take the mug from him. The tea had an undercurrent of spice to it, along with a sweetness that helped counterbalance and make it pleasant. Rex's arm looped around her shoulders as she lowered the mug. "It is," she agreed, leaning into him. "Different, but good."


	52. Looking

**Rila:** HOLY - DID ANY OF YOU SEE 'THE LAWLESS'? HOLY WHAT IS THAT I CAN'T EVEN

AND AS FAR AS THE CHANCELLOR/SIDIOUS GOES, I WAS ALL, "WHY ISN'T ANYONE CATCHING ONTO THIS?! HE'S EVIL!" *flips everything* _A part of me says that I'm way too invested in a show meant for people several years younger than I, but if I want to be the oddball nineteen year old still watching this, then I will be!_ XD Haha, poor Rex. At least it isn't her slave outfit from the comic! That one is way worse.

Disclaimer: _Someone needs to go ahead and assassinate Palpatine. But then it would change things and hey wait maybe ROTS wouldn't happen? *hopeful* _

Word Count: 654

Chapter Description: It was definately not something he had expected.

* * *

It had been, in the beginning, for the sake of the mission. She was supposed to look like someone of importance in the Togruta community on Kiros, an heiress to catch the eye of the Queen. General Skywalker had refused to play the role of a slave himself, his tone bitter and eyes dark.

Black fabric had covered her, save for a narrow strip that exposed her eyes. They were bright and wary, observing her surroundings as she followed the General, flanked by him and General Kenobi.

Rex had not thought much about the outfit beneath the dark covering, and it had been the last thing on his mind after the plan spiraled out of control and he and General Kenobi were taken in as slaves. She had crossed his mind once or twice, though he had dispelled them, as he knew she could handle herself.

And so, he didn't actually notice her outfit until the mission was complete. He turned, opening his mouth to say something to her - and whatever he had been about to say was lost. Blue - just a shade or so lighter than the rich, Royal Blue of the 501st - clashed with sienna, the fabric complimented by gold belt-like decor set with yellow-green stones.

And though it was a far cry from the wide strip of fabric top and skirt that she had worn when she had first become a Padawan, she had changed her outfit to something more practical - so it was rather startling to see so much sienna skin exposed.

Rex's neck flushed, the color creeping towards his face as Ahsoka turned, and he beat back the reaction - that sort of thing had definately _not_ been flash-trained on Kamino - and watched as Ahsoka approached, arms folding across her chest. Blue fabric shifted across smooth skin, and he decided that staring at anything but her was for the best.

"I don't think anyone will be messing with my people for a while," she told him, satisfaction in both her tone and expression. There was a faint hint of exhaustion in her eyes, but her over-all appearance was that of triumph. Her smile, which had mirrored her tone, faded when he didn't respond, edges dipping down into a frown. Her arms unlocked and a small hand found his forearm. "Rex?"

He didn't look at her. The outfit was modest and tame compared to some of the other things he had seen other slaves wearing - but the fact that she was his _friend,_ and his _Commander,_ no less, made it worse. Ahsoka's forehead creased, and he cleared his throat, gaze still pointedly fixed elsewhere. "Change clothes, then we'll talk."

Out of the periphery of his eye, he saw Ahsoka blink, and then blink again before she glanced down at her own outfit, the chevrons on her montrals darkening to an interesting shade. Her eyes slipped back towards him. The color of the chevrons deepened and she turned, the sound of her footsteps growing fainter until he could not hear them anymore.

Rex sighed.


	53. Love

**Rila:** And now we're back to bittersweet. Blame "Toxic (15-bit ver)" I knew that patch of fluffy/silliness wouldn't last long. /le sigh

Disclaimer: _I'm going to go write that one-shot for Obi-Wan and Satine now. I seriously wanted to cry - did you see Obi-Wan's face? :( Poor Obi-Wan...(what makes it even worse is that in the films, he actually did have a relationship with her.)_

Word Count: 675

Chapter Description: It was a slow spreading poison.

* * *

Fear.

Though they had won the battle, though a smile spread across her face, it quickly disappeared - the smile, the euphoria from victory - when she realized that he was not amongst those still standing.

Panic.

It was a blinding emotion, one that she really shouldn't have had, especially towards a clone - but she felt it anyway as she turned, searching. Her chest pounded in her chest, and she found herself wondering if he had fallen - there was no way he could have, and it was not because someone would have told her - she would have known.

She knew that her relationship with him went far past what the bond between Commander and Captain should been, and a little deeper than that of friends. She was not supposed to have any sort of attachments - but it wasn't something she could help, and it was not an error she had ever bothered to correct.

Concern.

It was the only thing she could feel when she found him later, secured in the medbay. His breathing was slow and steady, and though that soothed some of her fears, it still bothered her that he was in here at all. It was not uncommon for him to get injured - but they were mostly bruises and cuts, something she herself usually recieved for her efforts in battle - but very few injuries required him to stay in the medbay for long.

The wound in question was on his chest, and while she normally would have expressed some sort of embarassment over seeing him without a shirt, her focus was on the thick bandaging that covered the skin just a few inches from where his heart was. Close - too close for comfort.

"He is stable," the medical droid told her, watching her before he turned. "All he requires is further rest." He didn't ask her to leave, and she didn't offer to. Instead, she took a seat next to the bed that he lay on, her hands falling to one of his.

They were larger than her own, and usually a little warmer - but right now, the temperature seemed to be the same as her own, and she examined his fingers. They were longer and broader, used to pulling the triggers of his DL-17s and breaking droids in half. They were used for combat, for defending what the Republic stood for - but right now, the skin shades lighter than her own and motionless, they looked nothing like what the usually did.

Without knowing quite why she was doing it, Ahsoka brought his hand up and brushed a kiss to his knuckles - a dry, hesitant brush, light and careful - before lowering his hand and squeezing it with both of her own.

Her gaze returned to the bandage and sobered further. She had almost lost him. It was a thought that scared her, just as the thought of losing Master Skywalker scared her, or anyone else that she cared for. And perhaps that was why Jedi were not supposed to form attachments - it made it difficult to part from them, and clouded judgement when those people were involved.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. Fingers folded over one of her hands, and she opened her eyes, gaze flicking up towards Rex's face. His gaze was drowsy and half-lidded, and he didn't say anything before he closed his eyes once more. The pressure, however, remained around Ahsoka's hand. The gesture was simple and unspoken - he was okay. He'd be okay.

Ahsoka exhaled.


	54. Kiss

**Rila:** I'm back with some fluff~ :P Because I think that'd be cute. Yes~ There's another fluffy one after this. The patch of fluff has returned. :3 I think this makes sense. As I've said before, I'm better with angst - not fluff.

Disclaimer: _I think I'm a romantic at heart. Blrrgh._

Word Count: 627

Chapter Description: A little corner of peace.

* * *

There was no need for a fire this time, the twin moons of the planet providing enough light to see without it. The temperature, while cool, was not enough to provoke the need for added warmth. The atmosphere was all together pleasant, and he was reminded that this planet had not seen the darkness of war - something that he, his brothers, Ahsoka and General Skywalker, were trying to keep from happening.

Though there wasn't any real need for a patrol - after all, the inhabitants of the planet seemed more concerned with hiding from them than attacking -, he found himself outside, breathing the cool night air and walking around aimlessly.

And that was how he found her. She was nestled in the knee length grass, near invisible in the way she was laying on her back, her arms eagle-spread away from her body. In fact, had it not been for the gentle sigh and the darkness of her skin, she would have blended with the grass that was a near silver in the light from the two moons.

Her attention shifted from the sky to him as he approached, her mouth curving into a soft smile. "Hey there," she greeted, lifting a hand in welcome before lowering it and patting the space beside her. "Care to join me?"

He saw no harm in it, and he took a seat next to her as she propped herself up on her hands, head tilted towards him. "Couldn't sleep?" he inquired, thinking that her reason for being outside was along the same lines as his. It was not, after all, the first time that she had been found outside when she should have been sleeping.

Ahsoka's smile softened into something more wistful, and her head turned and tilted back, gaze focusing back upon the star-studded sky and the thin, silver-gray clouds that drifted along. "Something like that." Before he could ask further, she continued, "This place reminds me of Shili."

Her homeworld, a place inhabited by her own people - a place that she had only seen twice. He watched her, trying to read her expression. She inhaled and then exhaled in a soft, slow sigh before glancing over as he asked, "Do you want to go back?"

She blinked, iris color made brighter by the reflection of silver light above, and her head tilted in contemplation before she answered, "Someday. Just for a little bit." She scooted closer and bumped her shoulder against his, mouth curving into a wider grin. "I'd bring you along, too." The grin suddenly faltered, and the chevrons of her montrals darkened. "I mean, if you want..."

Her voice wavered at the end, dropping down into silence as she turned away, watching a soft breeze send ripples across the grass. Blades bent, a whispering touch across her shoulders. A hand landed on hers, and she turned.

"I'd like that," he answered, and his tone was honest, matching his gaze. Her mouth curved into a smile. Impulse took hold as she watched him, and she leaned forward. The kiss was not their first, and different in the fact that it was not a chaste, dry brush of lips against each other - it was warmer and more confident, guided by the fact that it was not witnessed by anyone, save for the two moons.


	55. Cook

**Rila:** I have no idea why when I write these, I get the impression that they're married, or at least implied to be. You know those couples who aren't actually married but act like it? Yeah, like that. :P HELP ALL THE FLUFF IS TAKING OVER HALP SILLY CRACK/FLUFF BEFORE ANGSTIES AGAIN~

Disclaimer: _I've had something like that happen before. I was trying to open a can of tomato juice - one of those big cans - and I pressed down too hard on the lid, and it splattered all over me. I laughed after the fact, but it was a hassle to clean up._

Word Count: 568

Chapter Description: She was not attempting to cook again.

* * *

Cooking was not Ahsoka's forte, but she found herself at the stove, carefully stirring the slowly bubbling liquid in the battered pot. It was a far cry from what others who dedicated their lives to culinary advancements would have made, but Ahsoka was happy that it seemed to be a decent color and smelled nice enough to make her stomach grumble.

Glancing down at the pot, her weight shifted from one foot to the other before she lifted the spoon. Steam curled off the surface, and she eyed the small amount. Surely Rex wouldn't mind if she tasted it first - after all, that was what people who cooked usually did, right? To make sure it tasted alright?

It was solid enough reasoning for Ahsoka to lift the spoon to her mouth. The taste was not as rich as the color implied, though it was pleasant enough. The spice blended and complimented nicely, and her mouth curved.

Placing the spoon down, she reached for the last ingredient. The metal was cold beneath her fingers, and it was as she was attempting to open it that Rex walked into the kitchen, and she glanced up.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Making food," she answered, and he shook his head, despite the fact that there was a smile spreading across his lips. Her lips quirked in response before she turned, frowning as she struggled with the can. "Now if I could get this open-"

The top of the can, thinner than the rest of it, suddenly buckled beneath the pressure and the contents sprayed everywhere, covering both her, the counter, and the floor with droplets of watery red. Shoulders hunched in surprise, Ahsoka grimaced at the feel of the substance sliding down her skin. She glanced over at the counter and groaned, shaking her head. "Look at this mess."

"We'll clean it up." Amusement was clear in Rex's tone, his mouth curved upward as he approached her, taking one of her hands into his. "First off, you need to go get cleaned up."

He turned, intent on pulling her out of the kitchen. Unfortunately as the floor was splattered with the sauce as well and the floor did not have traction, gravity took hold when Rex's footing faltered. Ahsoka tightened her grip in an attempt to keep him upright, but as he was heavier than she was, they both ended upon the floor.

Half on the floor and half on Rex, Ahsoka watched him, concerned. "You okay?" He nodded, and a smile appeared on her face as she reached up, wiping some of the sauce from his face. "Looks like we both need cleaned up now."


	56. Dance

**Rila:** Fluffernutters. ...Can someone tell me what that is? I've heard of a fluffernutter, but I've never had one or seen one. What is it? But this is fluffy~ I stated that they were married in this one. THERE WILL BE A PROMPT INVOLVING HOW IT GOT TO THAT, I SWEARZ _for one reason or another I could see them dancing to Frank Sinatra, who should still exist in a galaxy far far away but that's just me because I love me some Sinatra. Sinatra and Cash, yeah!_

Disclaimer: Rawr.

Word Count: 465

Chapter Description: Take my hands and dance with me, even if it means just swaying awkwardly from side to side.

* * *

It had been Ahsoka who started it when she rose from the table, humming and swaying to the soft music that played from the radio on the counter. It had no lyrics, and it was unlike any tune that Rex had heard. He was not someone who danced, and so he found it amusing to watch his wife do so until she rounded the table and pulled on one of his hands.

He shook his head. Ahsoka persisted, adding in a pout as her eyes met his, and he allowed himself to be pulled from his seat. Both of her hands intertwined with his and she stepped away, swinging their joined hands between them with a smile that he found himself returning.

The awkward swaying from side to side shifted when she released his hands and stepped closer. Both of her hands rose, looping around his neck as his own found her waist, curling around her to pull her closer.

They still swayed in a small circle, the music softer and slower. Ahsoka, who had been resting her head against his chest, pulled away just enough to lean up, lips meeting his in a soft, gentle kiss. They broke away and met like that several more times before Ahsoka rested her head on his chest, exhaling softly.

There was a contented smile on her lips when he looked down at her, one that he mirrored. They stayed like that, even when the radio fell silent, swaying in small circles.


	57. Ashes

**Rila:** Here's some aanggssttt. GAH WHY DOES IT SUSTAIN ME SO

Disclaimer: _That song is really disturbing when you realize that it's about the bubonic plague. Why would they let little kids sing about that?_

Word Count: 905

Chapter Description: We all fall down.

* * *

It was not the first time that she had sat in front of a fire with him, but it was the first time that she had done it without the knowledge that her Master and Rex's fellow troopers were not far away. It was a testament that things had changed - and not for the better.

She kept her mind carefully blank as she stared into the fire, though she began to wonder - had the hatred within her Master been like that? A slow flame, growing and consuming everything over time? Or had it been something sudden? Surely, had he known about it, her Master would not have given in to such hatred, such darkness - her Master was stronger than that.

Anakin Skywalker was The Chosen One, a Jedi Knight. A friend, a mentor, a _brother._ Anakin Skywalker was kind but firm when he needed to be, though she found it both amusing and irritating when he scolded her for things that he did as well.

Anakin Skywalker was _not_ the presence she felt in the Force now. That presence was a void of pitch black, an all consuming _fury_ that made her shrink back. It was not just fury - it was fear and hatred - so much hatred.

And even though he was not the Master she knew anymore, Ahsoka could not bring herself to hate him - she could only wonder. What had driven him to that point? What had been so horrible that he had thought his only choice was to join the Dark Side?

Ahsoka shifted, glancing towards her companion. He was still in uniform, save for the bucket that sat next to him. Just as she had, he was staring into the fire, and she wondered idly what sort of thoughts were floating through his head. Turning away, Ahsoka extended her arms, facing her palms towards the flames.

It warmed her skin, and she found herself lost in her thoughts - thoughts that she did not want, nor did she need. Though she could not hate Anakin for what he had done - she was reminded of when she had crossed over to the Dark Side herself. She had been told by Rex what had happened on Mortis, and it had explained why her Master had hugged her so gently - but now, though she had locked it away, it brought forth more menacing, chilling thoughts.

Even if it had been temporary, she had crossed over to the Dark Side. Did that mean that she had the potential to cross over now? Did it still have some sort of grasp on her, and if so, was it just waiting for her to let down her guard so that it could consume her?

_Never._ Her eyes narrowed, mouth curving downward. _I would never do something like that._ Sudden pain lanced through her fingers, followed by larger hands wrapping around them. Brought from her thoughts, Ahsoka turned, finding Rex watching her with a frown, face half bathed in shadow.

"Ahsoka." She blinked, and watched as his gaze slid to her fingers. The tips stung, and through the dim lighting of the fire, she could see just a hint of red - her fingers had gotten too close, and been nipped at by the fire.

Ahsoka had never thought herself to be a masochist, but when her fingers folded in on themselves and pressed burnt flesh against undamaged skin, she found the appeal of it. It was an anchor, weighing against the thoughts and chaotic mess of emotion that threatened to swallow her. She pressed harder and said, "It doesn't hurt."

Rex stared at her, and she was prepared for the reprimandment - only to watch as instead of reprimanding her verbally, he began coaxing her fingers to uncurl, pressing the tips to his lips. And though it was a gesture that, given any other situation, might have made her heart flutter and her stomach twist, all it did was remind her that he was all she had left, and everything he had given up to save her.

Tears welled, blurring her vision before they fell, and she locked blurry blue eyes with quiet bullion. Throat clogged, voice tight, she said, "It hurts."

And then she was cradled against him, sobbing almost helplessly against his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders in tight comfort, the other laying atop her hands, folding them together and pressing them against his armored chest.

She did not move, even after she had begun to calm down. He did not relax his hold on her, even as her sobs quieted down to the occasional hiccup and shuddering sigh. Once she had regained some semblance of control, she shifted a little, pressing her forehead against the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was where the armor ended, a small cuff of black fabric covering his skin, but not thick enough to conceal the comforting warmth of his skin.

After a moment of silence, she managed, "What are we going to do, Rex?"

He didn't answer right away, perhaps thinking and choosing his words carefully before he replied, "We'll think of something, Ahsoka."


	58. Sports

**Rila:** Something fluffy to make up for the last chapter and hey they have holoboards. Also referencing _No Prisoners_ in the fact that Rex has blue hair at the moment and I wish they would have shown that in the show because that would have been funny. :3 Thanks to _Queen_ for the idea! Crack fluff, I think. :P If this chapter doesn't make sense let me know!

Disclaimer: _...did the Ravens win?_ _I don't think I care. I'm just ticked that because they had a thirty-five minute pause, they didn't air that new episode of Elementary. On the bright side, I just watched two episodes of season two of TCW on channel eleven. Yeah!_

Word Count: 687

Chapter Description: Well, that was surprising.

* * *

To be honest, Ahsoka was not surprised that Rex liked bolo-ball. He was, after all - though a cloned one - human. And it made sense that he'd need something to enjoy that didn't involve military regiment - and that just happened to be bolo-ball.

The team he was cheering on was the Sullustan team, Bylluran Athletic. He had gone as far as to dye his normally blonde fuzz blue, something that amused her to no end. Again, it was an outlet that did not concern the war, did not concern him being a Captain, or a clone - it was a chance for him to invest himself in something that normal people did.

But it bored Ahsoka. It was not anything against the game, and on the surface, it was mildly interesting - but the chatter of the rules and mutterings of "unfair" rulings made her wish that they could be elsewhere, instead of standing in the middle of the city, watching the game on a holoboard.

There was a small group of spectators that stood and watched it like they were, though Ahsoka's attention roamed, her arms folded across her chest as she resisted the urge to sigh. It had been her fault, encouraging him to accompany her on a rare day off - she had meant to wander the streets with him in some semblance of normalcy, but the moment the holoboard had flickered to life, they had stopped.

Though a part of her was happy that he enjoyed it that much, another part of her was amused that though he was a clone, he was still a typical male when it came to sports. And so, tamping down her mild annoyance, she stuck close to the blue-haired clone, trying her hardest to look interested in the proceedings of the game.

And apparently, she had picked the right time to do so, a small chorus of cheers reaching her ears as Rex turned, hands landing on her shoulders. She blinked owlishly, tilting her head up. "Rex, what-"

Soft lips covered her own, and she could only stare numbly for a moment, wondering what had compelled him to kiss her. It was not the action that surprised her - they had shared quick, stolen kisses when they could between missions - but the fact that he had done so in broad daylight, with others looking on. The kiss deepened, and Ahsoka threw rationality out the window for the moment.

Cheering reached her ears, though when she pulled away, her cheeks colored as she found that the cheers were not for the bolo-ball game - but for the sudden display of affection between the young Togruta and blue-haired male beside her. The chevrons of her montrals darkened and when she glanced up at Rex, she found that his cheeks had colored - presumably out of embarassment for the sudden affection.

Still, despite the fact that her heart was beating just a little too face and her face was just a little too warm, she reached for one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "If that's what you do when your team wins," she told him, "we'll have to do this more often."

It was a bold statement, even for her - but it was worth it to see the color deepen on Rex's face.


	59. Sick

**Rila:** Fluffles! Because that's what my parents used to do when I was sick. :3

Disclaimer: _There's a fluffy bunny sitting on my brain. Her name is Ethel. :3_

Word Count: 517

Chapter Description: It was a sweet sentiment.

* * *

"Room service," Ahsoka called as she stepped into the medbay, a tray laden down with food and water held in her hands and a datapad tucked under her arm as she approached the bed that Rex lay in. He was not in the medbay due to an injury - for once - but for something more - at least, in his point of view - embarassing.

He was sick.

It was not much, just a mild cold - but precautionary steps had been taken to prevent it from snowballing into something more, as well as to keep it from spreading to the other clones. Perching herself in a chair next to his bed, Ahsoka laid the tray on his lap and inquired,

"How are you feeling?"

It was a question asked out of genuine curiosity, concern evident in her gaze as she watched him. Shifting, Rex answered, "Better."

"Good," she said before a teasing note entered her voice as she added, "It's not normal to not see you on the battlefield, Rexter."

Rex, with a spoonful of soup half-way to his mouth, quipped dryly, "Because there's no one to watch your back when you get some crazy idea in your head."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she answered cheekily. "I learned from the best." Her Master was, undoubtedly, the master of seemingly suicidal ideas. They usually ended up being far from it, but the fact that his methods - and by extention, Ahsoka's - were unorthodox still stood.

Swallowing the spoonful of soup and reaching for the small loaf of bread, Rex's gaze fell to the datapad still tucked beneath Ahsoka's arm. "What's that for?"

Ahsoka's gaze followed his and she blinked owlishly before the chevrons of her montrals darkened, facial markings bright against her sienna skin as she said, "I thought you might want to hear a story to make you feel better." The color darkened further, and she glanced away. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Go ahead," he encouraged, and when she turned to look at him, he added, "It beats just laying here in the medbay."

A small, tentative smile spread across Ahsoka's face before she shifted, holding the datapad before her. "Once upon a time," she began, her voice soft and low - the right tone for story telling.

Rex's eyes closed as Ahsoka wove the story, muscles relaxing. His eyes opened when she finished, and he found her watching him with an almost nervous look. "Well?"

His mouth curved. "You have a talent for story telling."

In an action that was very not Ahsoka-like, her gaze averted in a shy manner as she mumbled a soft, "Thanks." Clearing her throat, she returned her attention to him and added in a stronger tone, "Feel better soon, Rexter. Master misses involving you in his suicidal missions."

Rex snorted, and Ahsoka grinned.


	60. Wait

**Rila:** Mmr, bittersweet hope. :p Is it bad if I've already cleared space on my schedule (haha what schedule) for the revamp of Episode III later this year and Episode VII that's coming out in two years? Haha, this is why I have no social life. :3

Disclaimer: _I judge movies on a mixture of plot development, character development, and how attractive the actors are. :3_

Word Count: 606

Chapter Description: And it was all they could do, really.

* * *

She sat across from him, her head turned towards the window that allowed occupants of the little diner to watch as people passed. Her eyes were glossed over, her mind elsewhere. One hand was wrapped around a cup of caf that had gone cold some time ago, the other drumming slender sienna fingers against the table.

Her mouth shifted between a slight frown and a neutral line, the action dictated, he supposed, by the turn that her thoughts had taken. It did not surprise him that she had lapsed into thoughtful silence the moment they sat down.

But it was not like Ahsoka to be quiet for long — he could count on one hand the times she had lapsed into this sort of silence — and so the longer she said nothing, the more he wondered what she was thinking about.

She was utterly still save the movement of her drumming fingers, and were it not for the rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought her to be some sort of statue. She blinked once, twice, dipped her head in a confirmation of something only she could hear, and then turned.

"What do you think we should do?" Her inquiry was sudden and pitched low to avoid being overheard by the other occupants, and he blinked before leaning forward. He did not need to ask what she meant, her expression and gaze said it all.

The last few months had been spent in hiding, trying to figure out some sort of plan, either of action or means of contacting any survivors — which was how they had found General Kenobi — but now, a decision had to be made. He exhaled.

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. "What do you want to do?"

General Kenobi had told them that he would wait for the right time to strike, but it was not in Ahsoka's nature to do the same. Though she had gotten better about it months before the order, patience was still not Ahsoka's strong suit.

"I want to wait." Her words, quiet but strong, made his train of thought cease, and he found himself staring at her in surprise. The chevrons of her montrals darkened, and she averted her gaze for a moment before she glanced back. "I mean...I don't even know where to begin if we were to act now. And it would be suicide to rush in without some sort of plan."

It was another thing that changed before the order, her attitude less reckless and more cautious, though it had been shaped by worry and fear for her — now former — Master. The confidence in her expression faltered, uncertainty bleeding through. "...that is, if you're alright with that."

She was offering him an out, giving him a choice to either agree or disagree with her. In an action that he had done many times before, he reached across the table to grasp one of her hands, squeezing it with warm assurance. The confidence returned, and she squeezed back.

"We wait," he said, and her mouth curved into a smile.

"We wait."


	61. Concern

**Rila:** :3 In this exciting installment of _Rila Writes When She Should Be Getting Ready for Bed,_ Rila decides that it's a better idea to stay awake and drink hibiscus tea while writing. And I have no idea where this random angst came from. But when you think about it, Ahsoka, though she's advanced in skill, is still just a kid. And after a while, I think it'd do some serious damage. Does this make any sense at all? I think it does.

Disclaimer: _I wonder if my roommate wonders what I do after she goes to sleep. :3_

Word Count: 691

Chapter Description: And he worried.

* * *

The camp that they had set up was quiet, save for the crackle of fire. Given the temperature of the planet and the unspoken warning of unknown predators, the fire had been built for both warmth and protection.

One of his beloved DL-17s laying in his lap, Rex drew the rag across the metal, scrubbing it down. The other had already gotten a similar treatment, and it lay on the log next to him. He didn't holster it, prepared for an attack if there were to be one.

The night itself was quiet, and though it might have given him peace, it made him frown — quiet was nice, but given the fact that he was not the only one awake, it was strange. Sitting across from him was a young Togruta, her body bent forward and her elbows resting upon her knees, chin placed into her hands as she stared at the fire.

Light danced across her face, reflecting orange and red against blue. The color of her eyes had always been bright, and though they glowed against the dark backdrop behind her, they did not gleam as brightly as they usually did. They had taken on a darker, melancholy edge. It's origin, Rex was not sure of.

Though she had begun to confide her worries and fears to him in the early stages of their friendship — though she still found solace in her Master as well —, there were times where she would say nothing at first, and it would take a quiet question or word to prompt her into speaking. At the moment, however, in light of her strange silence, Rex did not know what to say.

She had not spoken yet, not even to greet him as she usually did when she joined him in his silent watch over camp. She had not taken a seat next to him as she sometimes did, but instead distanced herself.

And though it was behavior that no one else would have caught — those who knew her would have only found her silence odd —, Rex was aware that it was not like Ahsoka to be quiet for long, much less when it was just the two of them. The Ahsoka Tano that he knew was loud and feisty, her words bold and confident — not quiet, not withdrawn.

Something was wrong.

It was not external, no visible wounds — it was internal. And if she'd say something — anything —, he could try and fix it. But she remained silent, and he watched her for a moment longer before he came to a decision and stood, blasters in his hands as he stepped around the fire. He sat down next to her, and her head did not turn as he placed his blasters to the side. He hesitated for a moment before he lifted an arm, looping it around her shoulders. They were narrow, layered with lean muscle, and without coaxing, she leaned against him.

The motion itself was some sort of relief, a sign that though she was not quite herself, she still welcomed him. Her head tilted to rest on his shoulder, acceptance of a comforting gesture that had been repeated many times. There was a soft murmur of words, barely reaching his ear, though he tightened his hold on her, a sign that he understood.

Whatever was bothering her, whatever had pushed her to act like this — she would tell him when she was ready to. And he would wait.


	62. Fireworks

**Rila:** To make up for the bout of random angst last chapter — last two chapters, actually. :3 I like to think that even in a galaxy far, far away, they still have fireworks like sparklers. I like sparklers. The planet is Osarian, the one from 'Normal'. Osarian has white-sand beaches, which is the best place to watch fireworks, I would think. :D I know, I said I'd update _Hero of War_, but that'll be tomorrow's project. :3 Poor Rex, ruined attempt at romance. XD

Disclaimer: _Sparklers are so much fun~_

Word Count: 905

Chapter Description: His name in grey ash, written by her hand.

* * *

"Come on, or we won't get a good seat!" Her hand tugged on his for emphasis, her tone lighter than he'd heard it in the past few weeks. There was no strained undercurrent, and when she glanced back at him, her eyes glittered with a playful light that he had missed.

His mouth curved into a smile as he allowed her to drag him along behind her. An expansive strip of white that melted into blue-green came into view, and the smell of sea-salt reached his nose. They were approaching a beach — but why?

"So we can see the fireworks better," came Ahsoka's reply as she turned back to look at him, and she laughed. "It's written all over your face, Rexter. Now hurry up! A lame Bantha moves faster than you."

"Really," was his amused reply, and she nodded before she slowed and came to a halt, releasing his hand in favor of plopping herself down amidst the white sand. She patted the space beside her and he sat down, though with decidedly more grace than she had.

"Military to the bone, Rexter." A push of her hand against his shoulder erased any sting from her jab, her tone light and teasing. People of varying races — though primarily Human — began walking along the beach, some setting out blankets before they sat down. Ahsoka made a face as she lifted a hand, shaking white grains from it.

"Guess I didn't think this through," she said, and Rex leaned back on his hands.

"It's fine," he replied, and earned a smile of gratitude from the Togruta before she turned. A vendor had set up a stand further up on the beach, a small line of Humans already there. Ahsoka's head tilted before she turned back to him and rose, dusting herself off.

"I'll be right back," she told him, and she turned, darting away before he could stop her. She fell into line, and he watched her for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to the expanse of blue-green just a few feet away. The ocean was something that he had seen — Coruscant, after all, had one — and he turned back as footsteps approached him.

Ahsoka sat herself down before turning towards him, extending one hand in offering to him. Clasped in said hand was a thin stick, one end wrapped in gray with a small spark. It threw sparks of silver from it, and when he looked up, he found Ahsoka watching him in thinly veiled amusement. "They're called Sparklers," she told him, and he took it from her, though he was puzzled as to what he was supposed to do with it. "Watch."

Ahsoka lifted the hand that held her own Sparkler and began to trace lazy loops and squiggles in the air with it, leaving a line of pale gray that lingered for a moment before drifting off and disappearing. The Sparkler sizzled and popped, and Ahsoka turned, watching him. Lifting his hand, he mimicked what she had done, watching as the gray contrast against the pink and orange hues of the sunset just beyond it.

"You can write names, too." Ahsoka moved the Sparkler again, scribbling 'Skyguy' in the air and laughing as it faded away. Artoo's name was next, followed by Senator Amidala's. And then her head turned, tilting as she watched him, her lips quirking before she turned back and began moving the Sparkler again.

The name that she wrote this time, however, was closer to him than the rest. And rightfully so — it was his name. The 'R' looped, followed by a small loop of an 'e', followed by the 'x', tail dragging. Smokey gray, smelling of smoke — his name, written by her hand. Her head turned, her mouth curved into a smile that slowly slid into something softer as he leaned forward.

It was not as hesitant a motion as it had once been, a little more confident in the fact that there was no one else that they knew here — a moment, a pause from everything else — but just as his lips were about to touch hers, there was a burst of color, and Ahsoka turned.

"Look!" The hand that held the burnt-out Sparkler was thrown forward, gesturing to the sudden burst of bright green that spread itself across the sky, quickly followed by a blossom of red and another of luminescent yellow. The faint flicker of disappointment at the interruption disappeared swiftly as he turned, admiring the sparks of color that popped and sparkled across the sky.

And for a while, they were not Captain and Commander, not comrades, not warriors — they were Rex and Ahsoka, a couple enjoying fireworks.


	63. Teacher

**Rila:** Because I thought it'd be cute. :3 I now have found a random word generator. Oh, the possibilities~

Disclaimer: _Hai there. Tomatoes._

Word Count: 439

Chapter Description: He speaks, and she listens.

* * *

There was the clatter of something falling to the floor, followed by a grumble of something incoherent in a familiar voice as Rex passed one of the training rooms and he paused, glancing in.

It was empty, save for the young Togruta who was glaring at something on the floor before she bent and picked it up, revealing it to be the hilt of an unlit lightsabre. She turned towards him, her expression lighting up. "Rex! Maybe you could help me."

"Help you with what?" he inquired, striding towards her. She lifted up the unlit lightsabre hilt.

"I'm trying to get the hang of weilding two lightsabres," she explained before adding, "It'll certainly help on the battlefield. And I've seen Master weild two before, but it looks easier than it is. And seeing that Master is who-knows-where, I thought maybe you could help me."

It made sense, but Rex frowned. "I'm not sure I'm the person you should be asking—"

Ahsoka snorted. "Who else would I ask? Come on, Rexter. Both you and Master make dual weilding look so easy!"

"It isn't," he countered, and then sighed, relenting. "I can give you pointers."

Ahsoka beamed. "Alright. You teach, and I'll listen."

Rex shot her a look. "That'd be a first."

Ahsoka feigned a look of innocence as she glanced away, mouth betraying her as it curved upward into a smile. "Just because I don't exactly obey Master all the time doesn't mean I don't _listen._"

Giving it up as a moot point, Rex changed the subject by inquiring, "Where are you having trouble?"

"Everywhere," came her reply before she added, "Maybe it's easier if I show you." Rex nodded in response, and he watched her carefully as she swung forward before he quipped,

"Your stance is off. You're leaning too far to the left. If you keep doing that, it'll become a habit." A habit that would more than likely get her killed in battle. "It should be an equal balance."

"Okay..." Ahsoka shifted and then glanced towards him. "Like that?"

A nod. Finishing a little while later, Ahsoka clipped both hilts onto her belt and fell into step with him as he exited the training room. "You want to know something, Rexter?"

"What?"

"I think you make a better teacher than Master. Just don't tell him that."


	64. Gloves

**Rila:** Set early into their friendship. As in Ahsoka is a little bit younger than the more serious ones. So...let's see...fourteen, I think. :3 Gah does this even make any freaking sense at all

Disclaimer: _...It's okay, Ahsoka. I, too, have small hands. _

Word Count: 416

Chapter Description: He was not sure where the question had come from.

* * *

"Is it hard to shoot while wearing those?" The question made Rex blink and shift his attention away from the last of his meal to the Padawan sitting across from him. Their table, as usual, was empty save for them, and she had pushed her tray away from her in favor of locking the entirety of her attention upon him — or rather, the set of black gloves sitting to the side of his tray.

Though Ahsoka had asked him plenty of questions — and he had answered to the best of his ability, though this inquiry was strange and not of the usual type that she asked. Her curiosity seemed to be genuine, however, her head tilting just enough to show the sway of her Padawan braid behind her as she waited for his response.

"No," he answered at last, "the fabric is thin."

"I see," came the response followed by another question of, "Do they protect your hands?" He nodded and Ahsoka dropped her gaze to her own, examining them. "Maybe I should get some..." He did not respond to that, and her blue eyes flicked back to the gloves. "Can I see?"

He pushed the gloves across the table, watching her as she picked them up, examining the fabric. He did not see the harm in it, as it was a far cry from asking to handle one of his blasters. He blinked as she pushed the gloves back across the table before reaching for one of his hands.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," she told him in response to the look he gave her as she placed her palm against his. Her fingertips fell just short of where the first knuckle on each finger was, and her head tilted as she observed the difference before she pulled away, snatching up her tray as she stood. "See you later, Rex."

He nodded, watching her depart before returning his attention to his hand, where hers had pressed against it for just a brief moment. His fingers curled inward, and he shook his head. Ahsoka Tano was definately something else, that was for sure.


	65. War

**Rila:** Because I felt, though I don't particularly like Lux, he did have a purpose in giving Ahsoka a view into how the Separatists saw things, as well as giving her a chance to mature and see that not everyone on that side was like Ventress or Dooku. I think _Jade-Max_ did something like this, but I don't think this is too similiar. Let me know if it is, and I'll revise it.

Disclaimer: _There are always two sides to a story. ...I just realized that this is a non-silly disclaimer. Um...jalapenos._

Word Count: 554

Chapter Description: And suddenly, she did not seem so young.

* * *

"The General isn't happy about what happened." Without preamble, those were the words that he told her as he sat down across from her at their usual table. Ahsoka glanced up and then returned her gaze to her half-eaten food, pushing it around in idle disinterest before she answered,

"I know. He thinks it was all my idea."

"That was the general idea I got from his ranting," he replied, mouth curving into a faint smile before he continued, "but before I make my own opinion, I want to hear your side of it."

Instead of looking pleased that he did not immediately side with her over-protective Master, her face fell further, eyes locked upon the surface of the table as she lowered a hand and began tracing idle shapes with her index finger. "That's the problem," she began. "Master seems to think that because of what happened, I'll suddenly become a sympathist for the Separatists or something."

"He doesn't think that," protested Rex. "He was worried, Ahsoka. You can't blame him."

"I know," was the sharp, usual Ahsoka-like retort, and then a softer repeat, "I know. But..." She looked up, the look that she gave him that of a vulnerable, questioning child. "Rex, I...what if..." She faltered, collecting her thoughts before she continued, "What if we aren't seeing the entire picture?"

He blinked, brow furrowing. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

"There are two sides to this war," was her reply. "For our side, we're the heroes. Don't get me wrong, I believe what we're doing is right, but —" She lapsed into silence for a moment before she continued, "There are heroes on their side too."

"Did you meet someone on that side of the war?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Padme's friend had a son named Lux Bonteri. He and his mother..." Her brow furrowed for a moment. "They weren't exactly the spitting image of Ventress or Dooku. They were more like..." She flapped a hand, searching for the right word. "Refined, I guess. You wouldn't guess they were Separatists just by looking at them."

He watched as she lapsed into silence, trying to find a way to comfort and offer advice at the same time. It was far from a crisis of faith, but seemed to be an introduction of a view point that she hadn't been aware of until now. "I don't see the problem," he began, "with knowing that there are people on that side too. No doubt you left them with that impression as well." He paused before adding in a more teasing note, "Just as long as you don't start protecting the tinnies."

Ahsoka's mouth curved. "Never."

He returned the smile. "Good."


	66. Injury

**Rila:** Guess who owns the TCW movie too? :3 Random lyric time! This time it's _Conquer the World_ by _Russian Red._ _We were so young/but life is a murderer/we stayed very long/but light is a vanishing hope/I had in mind/to conquer the world by your side. Conducts very strange lately/ cause Heaven's in danger for you and the rest/It's true if we die I lose/ I had in mind/to conquer the world by your side._ ...Yeah. Lots of feels for that. :3

Disclaimer: _So many lols to be had in that movie. BUT WHAT IS THIS RANDOM ANGST GAAAAAHHH WTF_

Word Count: 969

Chapter Description: And he should have said something.

* * *

"Rex!"

The call of his name reached his ears as he stepped out of the medical bay, turning as Ahsoka darted towards him, slowing to a stop just a few feet away. "Good to see you're in one piece," she told him, though her eyes lingered on the wrapping of bandages around his upper arm. "Well, mostly in one piece."

"Just a scratch," he told her, and her mouth curved into a smile of relief as she fell into step beside him. She said nothing more, and he glanced over, frown pulling at his mouth as he reached for her arm, pulling her to a stop.

She blinked, confusion clear in her expression as she inquired, "Rex?"

"You're injured," he told her, and her gaze fell to the scratch that marred her arm. It was not deep, though the blackened edges suggested that it had been a blaster bolt she had failed to deflect or dodge completely.

"It's fine," she told him, trying to pull his arm out of her grasp. "Really."

His frown deepened. "You need to have this looked at."

"No," she answered, and when he looked at her, she averted her gaze. "Not in the medical bay. I can't. Not when..."

Not when so many men had injuries more extensive than just the scratch on Rex's arm. Not when there were so many who hadn't made it back. Though he understood, it was still not an excuse to neglect her own health. "You still need to have it wrapped up. Come on."

Keeping her arm in a light but firm grip, he began walking again, giving the young — but not as young as she had once been — Togruta no other option than to follow him. The barracks would not have been Rex's first choice, but given that there were very few other options, it would have to suffice.

There were a few brothers who looked up as they entered, though the questioning looks were silenced by one from Rex as he pulled Ahsoka along and gestured to a small table. She sat down, her gaze a mixture of amusement and curiosity as she looked around, waving in greeting to the two that they had passed.

"None of you know the meaning of the word 'disorganized', do you?" Her tone was light and teasing, her head tilted to the side in a playful manner as he sat down, reaching for the pouch on his belt that held a small cluster of medical supplies. A cleaning patch, a bacta patch and bandages were pulled out, and Ahsoka frowned. "Rex, you shouldn't use that on me."

"It's either this or I take you to the medical bay," he told her, and she lapsed into an almost sulky silence. "This could have been avoided."

"You sound like Master," she grumbled, and his mouth twitched as he drew the cleaning patch over her wound. Ahsoka did not wince, but the muscles beneath the skin twitched as he cleaned the wound. The bacta patch was next, and Ahsoka watched as he began winding the bandages around the bacta patch. "I've gotten better. At fighting, I mean."

"You have," he admitted, and paused when she said nothing more. "Ahsoka?" Her head had turned, observing the absence of the two that had been there before she turned back and resumed speaking.

"Master says..." She swallowed and repeated, "Master says that I should be ready to take the Trials soon."

Though Rex was not versed in everything that the Jedi did, he knew enough to be aware that the Trials were what every Padawan went through once they were deemed ready — and if they succeeded, they became a Jedi Knight.

And as a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka would no longer follow General Skywalker around. There would be no watching her back on the battlefield, no making sure that she didn't get herself killed. No playful teasing, no comforting of one another when they needed it. Or at least, not to the extent that there had been.

The thought created a hollow sensation in his chest that shouldn't have been there, but was. He looked up as he finished the bandaging, tucking the end so that it wouldn't unravel. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered, and her voice lowered to a soft whisper as she continued, "But I don't want to leave." Her mouth tugged downward and she watched him, waiting for a response. Rex searched for one — there seemed to be one that she was waiting for, given the way she was watching him — but could not find one. Something like _hurt_ flashed in bright blue eyes before it vanished, and Ahsoka stood. "I should go. See you later."

There was no affectionate addition of 'Rexter' to the end as she did so often, no playful smile aimed his way or cheerful goodbye. She did not turn when she reached the door, her back facing him before she vanished behind the door, leaving Rex in silence.


	67. Embarass

**Rila:** Don't hesitate to let me know if you think one of these little snippets isn't the best, I myself think a few of these past ones have been a little...iffy. *pokes them* Ah well, can't be perfect. :3 This one's just silliness, I think. The mention of Rex hitting his head came from the episode in season two, 'Cargo of Doom'. I laughed, that I did. The _Resolute_ has an observation deck, right? Well, it does now. Hints of a relationship, I guess. Nothing explicit, just fluff. I think there is a point in which Rex — or someone else — states that clones hitting their heads on things is genetic, though I can't remember when. Poor, poor Jango. :3

Disclaimer: _Fluffles. I want strawberry milk...weird._

Word Count: 631

Chapter Description: He really should have expected it.

* * *

"You know," Ahsoka began, "I just realized something."

Rex's gaze shifted from the expanse of stars to focus upon her. She was not looking at him, still staring out into the expansive gap of space. Her head was resting on his shoulder, one of his hands on top of hers. It was not the most affectionate of things, but it was the best they could do without fear of being caught, though they were the only ones — that he knew of — that were awake.

"Which is?" he prompted when she said nothing more and she pulled away, tilting her head to one side and then the other to stretch out her muscles before she looked over at him and answered,

"We've all come a very long way from where we started."

Her attention returned to the silver pin-prick stars, and Rex mused over her words. It was true, they had. He had went from being a shiny to a battle hardened officer, one who was trusted and relied upon.

"I for one," Ahsoka's voice drew him out of his thoughts, her tone amused, "Have made leaps and bounds of progress." Her head turned, mouth an amused tilt of soft lips. "Right?"

"True," he admitted, "You're not much like a shiny any more."

The amused gleam didn't fade. "I'll take that as a compliment. As for you..." Her eyes flicked over his face and down his shoulders before flicking back up, chevrons darkening just a little bit before she continued, "I've noticed that you haven't hit your head on anything lately. Good for you."

Rex blinked. When had he...? "What?"

The amusement in her expression intensified. "Don't tell me you don't remember. When we were trying to get the holocron back from Bane?" She prompted, watching him for any flicker of recognition. "The power went out, and there was this little outstretch of pipe. And you walked right into it."

He was silent for a moment, searching for anything that matched her description, and then frowned as the memory rose to the surface. It had not been a moment of pride for him, and there had been one or two chuckles from his brothers behind him as he had stumbled back and promptly ordered them to switch to night vision. "...oh."

"So you _do_ remember," she teased before adding almost curiously, "You aren't the only one I've seen hit their head on something. What's with that?"

"It's genetic," he answered, and disbelief, amusement, and honest curiosity warred in her gaze as she watched him, head tilting to the side.

"Really?"

"Yes." She snickered, and he blinked. "What?"

"Somehow," she answered, humor blatant in her tone as her mouth curved upward into a smile, "I doubt that the Separatists would fear us if they knew that our army went around hitting their heads on stuff."


	68. Mentality

**Rila:** Bittersweet. It might be a while before I update _Hero of War_, I'm trying to figure out the basis and outline for Rex's chapter. Cooperate with me, chappie! *holds up cattle prong* Not afraid to use this. Thinking about bumping this up from 100 to something more. Yes or no? :3

Disclaimer: _Should I be awake at nearly four in the morning? No, I shouldn't be. But I am! ...and this is what you get. Angst. /sigh_

Word Count: 432

Chapter Description: No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

"Good work, kid."

Annoyance flickered in her gaze, but she smiled regardless, attention focusing elsewhere, even as his lingered. _Just a kid._

He could only see her as that, even though it was becoming clear that she was exiting childhood and entering adulthood. He could not afford to see her as anything more than his Commander, a comrade. It was dangerous to consider her a friend, inviting in feelings that he did not need. He had them, but he locked them away, where they could not bother him.

He could not give himself the luxury of seeing her as someone outside of the war might, could not let his attention linger on the beginnings of curvature to her montrals, or the length of her lekku. Could not let himself acknowledge that she was getting taller, frame lithe and flexible. Could not let himself wonder what it would be like to hold her hand, smaller and darker in skin tone than his own. Could not revel in the color of her eyes, a deep but bright blue.

He could only see her as 'Kid' and 'Commander', Padawan to General Skywalker. A Togruta who had a mouth just as quick as her movements on the battlefield, a blur of sienna, yellow and green. A fierce confidence and faith, placed in him and his brothers. A faith and confidence that they returned. There was no doubt that Ahsoka meant something to the 501st, though they did not know her like he did.

They did not see her as 'Ahsoka', when that confidence faltered and there as a brief glimpse of a frightened child who had been pushed out onto the battlefield and had been forced to grow up quickly, not unlike himself and his brothers. Though she laughed and joked with his brothers, he was the only one that she confided in, just as he did with her.

It was risky, being more than just Captain and Commander, but he found that he did not mind as much as he should have.


	69. Home

**Rila:** I think I'm going to slow down to one or two updates a day. Sorry, real life is catching up.

Disclaimer: Asparagus_._

Word Count: 476

Chapter Description: It was, no matter how little she saw it.

* * *

_Home._

Home, for Ahsoka, had been the _Resolute._ A place where she could relax and not worry about getting shot at or fear for her life and that of others. A place where she could laugh and joke around with the soldiers that she commanded on the battlefield. A place where things did not seem so bad.

But it was not home anymore. The _Resolute _was gone, along with so many other things that had made up the structure of her life. Her friends. Her Master. Though he was still alive, she refused to acknowledge that the person — no, that _monster_ — calling himself _Darth Vader_ was her Master.

As far as she was concerned, Anakin Skywalker was dead and with him, everything that Ahsoka had known and trusted. All of it was gone — sans for one person. Ahsoka did not know if she would ever be able to thank Rex enough for what he had done, for what he had given up in order to save her.

He was the only one she had left. And so, it made sense that he would be the one to come with her to Shili. Her species felt strongly about family and unity — and so, for her species, her independance was strange — and it made sense that she would bring the only one resembling anything close to 'family' with her.

Her true family — her mother and father, Togruta like her — was unknown to her, a shadowy, featureless face that became more and more distorted the older she got. It did not bother her as much as it might have, if she had ever truly known them.

"This is Shili." Rex's voice brought her from her thoughts as she turned, watching him as he observed the red and white turu grass and the expanse of trees not far off. Ahsoka nodded.

"This is Shili." She paused for a moment and swallowed before adding, "My home planet." She shifted, lifting an arm to point just a little to her left, towards the horizon. "Corvala is that way." Her mouth twisted into a wavering smile. "It's funny, isn't it? I still remember where things are, though I've only been here once since Master Plo found me and brought me to the temple."

"It's still your home," countered Rex, watching her. "My brothers and I consider Kamino to be our home. It's the closest thing we've got to one."

Ahsoka blinked and turned, watching wind rustle the red and white turu grass before tilting her head back. "You're right," she began, turning to smile at Rex. "Home."


	70. Outside

**Rila:** Because I thought it'd be awesome to bring in Barriss. :3 And Barriss, it's true that Rex follows regs, just not as solidly as Cody does. :3 DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL I THINK IT DOES BUT HEY

Disclaimer: _I've had friends like that. You know, the ones that smile at you after you've finished talking to someone you like and they're like, 'I saw that~' _

Word Count: 572

Chapter Description: It was not that they did not notice — but a sense of duty that kept it at a distance.

* * *

She knew.

She would have been blind not to — though she was not around Ahsoka constantly, she managed to find herself in her friend's company enough to see it. It was not blatantly obvious, which, in hindsight, relieved her — there was the Code to think about, after all, but the fact that it was there at all both concerned and amused her.

It was as if, she mused, Ahsoka thought that no one saw the way that she looked at him — and perhaps no one did, given the fact that there was no reason to be paying such close attention to where the young Togruta's attention wandered, but after watching her friend's attention slip away for a third time, she followed the line of vision and found herself watching one of the clones.

It was one in particular, one with closely shaven hair that had been dyed blonde — Captain Rex, if she recalled correctly. Her attention shifted back to her friend, observing the way that Ahsoka watched him. She could not read the emotion in Ahsoka's gaze, but she noted the smile — soft, affectionate — that was aimed in Rex's direction.

Barriss, curious and concerned, nudged her friend. "Ahsoka. If you stare like that any longer, you'll put holes in his head." It was not like her to tease much, but it was worth it to see the chevrons of Ahsoka's montrals darken to an interesting shade of near-black, markings on her face bright white as she averted her gaze.

"I was not _staring,_" she defended, "Just...observing." Her tone was light and casual, trying to play off her embarassment. Barriss smiled, and then the gesture faded when Ahsoka's attention returned to the clone Captain.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka turned once more, and she caught Barriss' gaze, the small smile that had pulled at her mouth fading into a flat line as she sighed, bowing her head.

"I know," she answered, and then repeated, as if to convince herself, "I know." She stood and Barriss followed suit, moving to depart from where they had been resting after a sparring match. She paused, and out of curiosity, glanced back in the direction of the Captain who had caught her friend's attention.

He was staring in their direction, though not at her. His gaze was focused on her companion, and she watched as it diverted just before she stepped through the door. Barriss frowned. The attraction was far from one-sided, something she noted, but could not be allowed to flourish.

Nothing would come of it — nothing could come of it. It could remain as glances when the other was not looking, but nothing more. Ahsoka was a Jedi, she could not go against the Code. Rex was a soldier who adhered to Regulations.

Both were bound by duty.


	71. Breathe

**Rila:** _Swing Life Away_ by _Rise Against._ 'nough said.

Note: Be honest, my lovelies. Is the quality of these going down? I feel like they are...*pokes them* Mrr. I mean, I like them, but they're just not...eh.

Disclaimer: _I seem to have this habit to look up the most bizzare things. It amuses me at times and then others I'm like, "...what am I looking at?"_

Word Count: 331

Chapter Disclaimer: Inhale, exhale. Repeat.

* * *

_Inhale._

Though she had been through plenty of battles, anxiety never failed to rear it's ugly head just before touch-down. It was made better when she could throw herself off the edge of the platform and sail towards the ground, banishing the emotion with the stomach lurching sensation of falling.

One hand curled around the safety strap above her, Ahsoka's gaze slid from one helmet-covered face to the next. She could not be quite sure if any of them returned her gaze, the LAATi silent. Moments ago, there had been conversations and jokes to release tension.

Now, with red light covering them all, the jokes and humor had ended. There was an unspoken tension, one that made Ahsoka's skin crawl and made her want to say something, anything, to break the silence. She did not handle silence well, it unnerved her.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other and shifting hands on the safety strap, Ahsoka's gaze swept back over the gathered soldiers. They would be depending on her, relying on her orders for the battle ahead. And though she had gotten better at it, it only added to her anxiety.

Her gaze came to a stop on a familiar white and blue helmet, and she blinked as he dipped his head once in a sharp nod. It was an unspoken reassurance, his presence one of familiarity in the absence of her Master.

_Exhale._

Swallowing, Ahsoka returned the nod and offered a small, tentative smile.


	72. Life Day

**Rila:** Because I could see Ahsoka doing something like that. I'd change my birthday if I could. It's on a holiday and I can't have a party on it because no one would show up. Too cold. :/ Just a bit before Order 66. :p

Disclaimer: _Being born on Christmas is not as amazing as one might think. Still pretty cool, but still._

Word Count: 590

Chapter Description: She didn't have to, but she did anyway.

* * *

"Rex, when's your life day?"

Already used to Ahsoka's habit of asking rather odd questions, Rex did not look up from his meal right away, contemplating his answer before he glanced up and answered, "I don't have one." At her look, he added, "It wasn't something the Kaminoans put emphasis on."

"That isn't right," Ahsoka told him, anger evident in her tone. "You should have a life day, Rex. Everyone should."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is," she countered firmly and departed, leaving him to shake his head and sigh, hoping that she wouldn't get into trouble on his behalf. He did not see Ahsoka after that, and though he wondered where she had wandered off to, his attention was soon occupied by other things.

"Rex!"

Turning, he watched as Ahsoka approached, slowing to a stop just a few feet away from him. "Where have you been?" he inquired curiously, and she blinked before reaching for one of his hands, tugging on it with both of her own.

"Not important at the moment. Come on." She pulled on his hand, and he was left with little choice than but to follow her. "I didn't get into trouble, if that's what you're thinking."

"Not at all," he answered, mouth twitching into a grin when she shot him a look. Coming to a stop, Ahsoka released his hand and turned, placing herself just in front of him, her head tilted to look at him. The confidence in her gaze suddenly faltered, and she looked away. He blinked. "Ahsoka?"

"I decided that today would be your life day," she began, and frowned slightly. "I couldn't get you anything, but—"

"You didn't have to do that," he told her and she shot him a mild glare.

"_But_," she emphasized, giving him a _look_ that told him to let her continue or else, "I figured that this might be good enough." Before he could inquire as to what she meant, she was leaning up, soft lips against his own. One of his arms wound around her waist, other with the palm flat against the small of her back. Pulling away, Ahsoka's eyes glittered in amusement as she pulled back and waved a messily wrapped box in his face. "Here."

He blinked and took it, unwrapping it. It was small box of cleaning rags, the ones that he and his brothers used to scrub down their blasters. He looked up. "I thought you said—"

"I say a lot of things," she dismissed, "besides, it's my life day too." Her smile turned mischievous at his look of surprise. "Where do you think I got the idea to make your life day today too?"

He frowned. "I didn't get you anything."

She blinked, tilted her head, and then smiled. "What a shame," she answered, tone light and playful as she began leaning up. "Guess I'll have to settle for this." Her mouth met his, and he found that he could not complain.


	73. Public

**Rila:** Somehow, I get the feeling that they made the new episode called 'Sabatoge' just to show that everyone else was still alive or something, after all the time they spent with Meebur and the Satine/Obi-Wan thing. I like the whole plot of the past three episodes, but the ones with Meebur were just..._ugh._ Usually I'm glued to the screen, but with those, I got up and did other stuff (though I liked the episode with Gregor, the amnesia!clone) Still, I liked the new episode. It was just a little slow compared to the fast pace that they had it going at.

Disclaimer: _This was inspired by the latest episode and the emphasis that the public doesn't really hold the Clones/Jedi in favor anymore._

Word Count: 531

Chapter Description: And there really wasn't much either of them could do about it.

* * *

It was not often that both of them were on Coruscant, much less with time to spare. And so, Rex found himself walking alongside Ahsoka, neither of them with any true destination in mind.

"It's nice to come back every once in a while," she told him, and he nodded, watching as she lapsed into silence before the small smile that had pulled at her lips faded, white lines furrowing over her eyes. She said nothing more, however, and kept walking.

Even the lower levels of Coruscant were crowded, however, and Ahsoka stumbled back when a civillian bumped into her, a good portion of the civillian's drink splashing over one of her arms. "Sorry," Ahsoka murmured, stepping forward. "Let me—"

The civillian stopped her with a dirty look. "You've already done enough, _Jedi._"

Spat like a curse, the civillian's look did not abate until he had stepped past them. The Ahsoka Rex knew from earlier on would have turned and said a few choice words back to the civvie, but she had matured, and she simply began wiping off the liquid as best she could.

Rex frowned. "That was uncalled for."

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "It's fine, Rex." Looking up at him, she watched him as she continued. "When Master and I investigated that explosion at the Temple, there were civillians — friends and family of those who had died — who looked at us like that. At first I thought they were blaming us — Jedi — for what happened, but then Master told me that many civillians didn't exactly support the war anymore."

Rex wasn't oblivious to the growing resentment towards those involved in the war, but the recent events certainly hadn't helped anything. If anything, it had only furthered the animosity, as shown by the run-in with the civillian. Ahsoka sighed and began walking again, and Rex fell into step beside her.

"I know we've never been everyone's absolute favorite," she began, "but if this continues, this war will get a lot harder."

Rex reached up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better," he told her, and it was worth it to see her smile, even if he wasn't certain that his words were the truth.


	74. Assume

**Rila:** ...Because good old-fashioned humor needed to be injected in here. Yersh. Plus I love moments like that. Special thanks to _Queen_ for adding me to the TCW group on facebook. Just hope I can do this series justice and don't disappoint...

Disclaimer: _They need to teach clones how to Leap of Faith off of stuff and into hay carts. Or something akin to that, because it's so freaking awesome. Also I suck at conversations that are meant to sound like innuendos_

Word Count: 385

Chapter Description: It was just odd.

* * *

Apart from sparring, cleaning weapons and swapping stories and the like, there was not much to entertain clones off the battlefield.

"You're holding it wrong."

That statement alone caught the attention of Fives, who prodded Echo's shoulder and nodded towards one of the training rooms before mouthing, _Captain?_

It was undeniable that it was their Captain speaking, though the voice that replied was lighter and belonged to their Commander. "Too high or too low?"

Both clones shared a look and crept closer as Rex replied, "Too low." And then, "Your grip isn't right."

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright, _show_ me."

At this point in time, both Fives and Echo were staring at each other, trying to make sense of the conversation they were hearing. Some of the dialogue was a bit off, but there was no sound of sparring, nor of equipment — so what else could it be?

"They wouldn't," Echo defended. Fives grinned.

"Think about it, Echo. They're pretty close, aren't they?" He moved for the entrance of the training room, Echo following reluctantly. "And just what are you two..." Fives' voice trailed off for a moment before he finished lamely, "...doing."

"Training," answered Ahsoka flatly, adjusting her grip on the blaster in her hands — borrowed from Rex, who was staring at his brothers in a mixture of confusion and exasperation — before she arched a white brow and inquired, "Echo, why are you covering your eyes?"

Lowering his hands, Echo blinked owlishly. "No reason, Commander."

Before Ahsoka could ask why the two had interrupted or even why, both clones had disappeared from the doorway, leaving her confused as she turned towards Rex. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Physically, yes," he answered dryly, "mentally? Not likely."


	75. Fly

**Rila:** Early updates. :3 I have another story in the works, thanks to Naughty Sunday from TCW page on FB. I will never be able to look at Fives the same way again. _Ever._ But I can't complain... :D Short, but sweet, I guess.

Disclaimer: _I'm so tired but hyper on apple juice and peanut-butter cookies_

Word Count: 200

Chapter Description: She was undeniably so.

* * *

She flew.

In the midst of battle, it was not the best time for his attention to wander — but it was hard not to notice her, a blur of sienna and green amongst his brothers, slicing her way through the droids.

She leapt, a strong push from her legs sending her away from the ground, back arching as she sailed through the air, a graceful curve of limbs and an expression of concentration as she twisted, blades humming in her hands as she began her descent.

She landed, a crouched figure of slender limbs and lean muscle before she rose, a moving, spinning, _beautiful_ creature of sienna flesh and blades of green and yellow. Shaking his head and refocusing his attention where it should have been, Rex dove back into the fray.


	76. Stars

**Rila:** So I think my writing hinges on just random sentences. This was inspired by the fact that after I finish my crochet project, I'll be learning how to make paper lucky stars. :3 Also, I'm in the midst of beginning a Valentine's Day fueled series of one-shots for the pairings of TCW — Rex/Ahsoka, Cody/Barriss, Bly/Aayla, etc — so if you know of one you'd like to see get some attention, let me know! :3 Also, as far as which pairing of those you'd like to see have a one-shot first, which do you think would fit this sentence better? '_It was her smile.'_

Disclaimer: _Paper lucky stars are so cute. So many colors and glitter and stuff. :3 I like glitter._

Word Count: 383

Chapter Description: Her fingers bend, fold and shape.

* * *

"Commander?"

The tone was questioning and curious, as well as wary. Ahsoka tilted her head back to glance at him before she shifted, twisting around so that she could address him properly. "Hey there, Rexter."

A dark eyebrow arched. "What are you doing?"

Ahsoka blinked, glance at the table, and then back to her friend. "What does it look like? I'm making paper stars."

Rex blinked once, twice, and then echoed, "Paper stars?"

"Yes." She returned her attention to the sheafs of paper, tearing along a carefully drawn line. Placing the long strip of paper down, she began folding it, hands moving with practiced ease. "I just started. They're not hard to make."

Messing around with paper was not something he would have pegged Ahsoka to enjoy, but she seemed to make it a habit to surprise him. Walking around the table, he took a seat across from her and watched as she took the small piece of paper and pressed with her forefinger and thumb on either side, making it into a star shape.

"What's the point of this?"

Ahsoka blinked. "If you make one hundred of these and make a wish, it'll come true."

Rex's lips curved. "And your wish is?"

Ahsoka glanced at him, the chevrons of her montrals darkening a shade before she returned her attention to her craft and told him sternly, "If I tell you, it won't come true."


	77. Falter

**Rila:** Getting off my lazy bum to do some updating for this! :3 And we're back into more serious territory. /le sigh. Mentions to the latest episode, as well as a call towards 'The Hidden Enemy' in terms of Slick's betrayal.

Disclaimer: _I need to get my plot bunnies in order. There's one I adopted from Emily on the TCW page for fb, but I need to finish the outline for it first. :p Plus the third chapter of Hero of War, the second chapter for Sweet, Idle Fantasy.../le sigh._

Word Count: 675

Chapter Description: Her faith in her own had been shaken, and he did the only thing he could do.

* * *

"I just don't understand," Tone laced with irritation, Ahsoka rubbed her forehead with slender fingers before lowering her hand and exhaling, glancing down at her palms. "I know that it wasn't a Jedi, but what if—" She swallowed thickly and then continued, voice dropping to just above a whisper as she looked up, eyes wide and vulnerable. "What if it had been a Jedi, Rex?"

Her faith — which was usually so strong — had been shaken, not unlike how he had felt in the aftermath of Krell's betrayal. Though she was no stranger to the occasional rouge Jedi — Dooku being a testament to that, as well as Krell — it was clear that Ahsoka had never thought that one of her own could murder so many innocents. Clones, hangar workers and Jedi alike had been caught in that blast, and it had sent ripples of hostility through the public and the clones, though the later had come after it had been implied that a Jedi may have been involved.

"If it had," he began, recapturing her attention from where it had shifted to the surface of the table. The mess hall was nearly deserted, and even if it had been rather crowded, their table was off to the side and not likely to gain much attention. "I have no doubts that you would have dealt with him or her accordingly."

"That's true," she answered, and the white lines above her eyes knit together, forehead creasing as she exhaled and pillowed her face in her hands. "Master says that there will always be those who disappoint us, but I don't understand _why_ someone could ever consider doing something like that."

"People can get pretty desperate," he reasoned, and was rewarded with a set of blue eyes peeking out at him from behind the gaps in her fingers. She sighed again, her shoulders slumping forward. This was a side of her that he did not see often and did not like to see, a side of her that was beaten and bruised by the war. A side of her that was tired, and losing faith — a side of her that was definitely not the Ahsoka that he knew.

"I want to believe that the Jedi are doing the right thing, Rex. But the way those people were shouting outside the Temple today..." She trailed off and shook her head, lowering her hands away from her face. "What if we're the ones who are wrong?"

It was startling, to see her questioning everything she stood for to such a degree — and he reached forward, folding one of her hands into his own and squeezing with a reassuring strength. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Blue met bullion, and there was a moment of silence before she answered. "No."

"Things might seem bleak right now," he told her, voice strong with conviction and a hope to return her to her usual bravado, "but it'll get better."

Ahsoka stared at him before she smiled, gratitude flashing in her gaze as she shifted the hand in his hold, moving just enough to lace her fingers with his and squeezing in a way similiar to what he had done for her. "You're right, Rex." The confidence that was customary of the fiesty Togruta returned, smile widening further. "Things will get better."


	78. Longing

**Rila:** Um...this one actually might turn into a story. Yes? No? Explanation — Rex _did_ save Ahsoka, but to help bring down the Empire, he stayed back to gather information from the inside while Ahsoka did so from the outside. Capece?

Disclaimer: _And we're back to Order 66. Oh well. :3 Also, I got the random prompt generator and the word I just got was 'Alpha'. Brain in the gutter? Yup, even though there's more I could do with that that isn't gutter material. XD_

Word Count: 1,153

Chapter Description: And she was nothing short of beautiful.

* * *

There were a thousand other places he could have thought of as a better meeting place than the one she had picked, though he could see why she had done it. It was unlikely that they would be recognized, though his eyes scanned over the patrons out of habit. Most were focused upon their drinks and conversing amongst themselves, not a glance spared for the man in civvie clothes in the corner.

He had bought a drink in the tense of blending in with the locals, though he had yet to touch it, condensation pooling in a ring around the short glass. The ice had almost completely melted, dilluting the alcohol. One hand drummed against the surface of the table, a tension to his muscles that only grew as time ticked by.

And then she finally arrived, head tucked down and hurrying towards him with a smile that widened the closer she got, as if she were not fifteen minutes late. She was, according to his chrono, though he could not bring himself to chastise her the way he would have done had they been in another place, at a different point in time. A point before all of this, a point in which they were Captain and Commander, not Captain and refugee.

There was a hollow sort of ache in his chest as his eyes slipped over her, taking in the changes that time had made to her appearance. The fan-like markings on her cheeks had been altered to avoid immediate recognition, the tips of her lekku stretching towards her waist while her montrals arched and curved delicately. There were lines on her forehead that he did not remember being there prior to their separation, but he could not ignore the fact that she looked to be in perfect health and unharmed.

"You look good," she said, and there was a playful, teasing note to her voice. A voice that he had missed, missed more than he would admit to anyone but himself — including her. Ahsoka, however, did not seem to have such reservations as she launched herself forward, arms locking around his neck as her scent — of dirt, old leather and something exclusive to only her — invaded his nostrils, her grip firm. "I missed you."

He sat still for a moment, warring with himself before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her just as firmly as she did to him. Her arms relaxed at the same time that his did, and she pulled a chair closer, plopping down into it. With the warmth to her gaze came the heaviness of sorrow, and she looked away as she inquired, "How have you been?"

The question, so light and common place for those who had not seen each other in quite some time, took on a heavier meaning when she asked it, because it was a question posed in a time that was less than pleasant for the both of them. Her because she had to keep moving to avoid detection, and him because he was trapped on a side that he did not support.

"Busy," he answered, voice tight and barring any further discussion upon the subject. He did not want to talk about the things he had seen, the things he had done — it was already a nightmare, he did not need to relive it in her company. "And you?"

There tightening to the line of her jaw before she answered, "I'm good. It's not easy, but it's been worse." There was a pause before she said, "Master Kenobi is still alive."

He blinked, and he was not sure what surprised him more — the fact that General Kenobi was alive, or the hard, flinty tone that her words had taken when she spoke them. It was one of defiance, though not aimed at him. Her shoulders relaxed with a sigh that she released, one of her hands sliding across the table to take one of his. It was a gesture that had happened many times in the duration of their friendship, though it seemed nostalgic at this point, though the gesture of comfort still stood.

Her fingers laced with his, squeezing before her fingers slipped away from his own. She stood and stepped towards him, though it was not to sit closer to him. He stood as well, a hand finding the small of her back when her arms wound around his abdomen, pulling herself close. He held her against him, trying to commit it to memory — it would be quite some time before they could see each other again, and already, there was a deep, low throb in his chest that accompanied the thought. He banished it, however, and pressed his lips to the tip of her left montral, hand sliding up to caress her back lekku.

Ahsoka took a step back, though it was not to pull away from him completely. It was just enough to allow her to tilt her head back and roll onto the balls of her feet as he lowered his head. The kiss was soft and gentle, a bittersweet edge to the connection that broke slowly, meeting in a shorter kiss that was just as soft. "I have to go," she murmured, though it was clear that she did not want to, her hands tightening in the fabric at his shoulders.

HIs mouth covered hers one last time, a deeper kiss with an edge of desperation to it, as though it would be the last one they would have. And it could have been, though he would not allow himself to dwell on that possibility. She was just as strong — if not stronger — than she had ever been, and he could not doubt her. He walked her to the door, his arm tight around her waist. It was a possessive hold, a claim that averted the eyes that locked upon the Togruta beside him.

"Be careful," he told her at the doorway, watching her. Her nose wrinkled, humor flashing through her eyes before it was replaced with the determination and confidence that was customary for her.

"See you later," she told him, her words carrying an unspoken promise. She turned, and he watched her retreating back and, not for the first time, wished that he could join her.


	79. Alpha

**Rila:** I told you, my brain went to the gutter with this one. ;3 A more risque version will be placed in my Archive of Our Own account. ;) What can I say? My brain thrives on gutter material. Song inspiration — _Dirty Laundry _by _Bitter:Sweet_

Disclaimer: _You really don't want to know what happens in this noggin of mine. :3_

Word Count: 387

Chapter Description: Well, that was certainly different.

* * *

Light and gentle, Rex's fingers ran down the length of Ahsoka's right lekku, the skin warm and soft beneath his touch. A soft sigh was his reward, along with an arm looping over his side and fingers lazily splaying against his back as a small smile curved Rex's lips upward.

The first time he had touched her lekku, it had been the one that trailed down her back, the touch light and hesitant. She had tensed, and for a moment, he had been afraid that he had hurt her — and then she had relaxed with a soft sigh, encouraging him to bring his fingers along the surface again. It was smooth and warm, yet soft, like the skin of her arms.

Shifting, Rex pressed his lips to the tip of one montral and then the other. Ahsoka shifted, a subtle squirm against him and the wrinkled bedsheets beneath her. Her lips touched the junction of his neck and shoulder, a soft touch that echoed the fingers running along the length of her lekku, down to the silk-soft tip that twitched at the attention.

Ahsoka exhaled softly against his neck, and Rex closed his eyes, only to open them when there was a sharp nip to his neck, the scrape of sharp teeth against skin sending shivers down his spine. His arm that was wound around Ahsoka's waist tightened, and he turned just enough to look at her as he inquired, "Did you just _bite_ me?"

There was a playful, teasing quirk to her lips, a predatory flash to her gaze as she tucked herself closer, mouth pressed against the column of his neck and moving upward. "And if I did?" she inquired, an unspoken challenge in her tone. One white brow arched, a silent invitation.

She did not need to say more after that — and in fact, could not say more.


	80. Kindness

**Rila:** So it's pretty much official, _Bleeding Out_ by _Imagine Dragons_ has become the theme song for just about every pairing that I support. Characters, too. It's a universal thing, I guess. :3 I mean, if you listen to the lyrics, it's just...wow. _'I'm bleeding out/if the last thing that I do/Is bring you down/I'll bleed out for you' _and _'You tell me to hold on/oh you tell me to hold on/but innocence is gone/and what was right is wrong'_ and _'When your eyes turn red/and emptiness is all you know/the darkness fed/I'll be your scarecrow'_ Oh, and this would be pretty early on in their friendship

Disclaimer: _I blame that song for this and the prompt that I got. BUT IT'S SUCH A GOOD SONG UGH AND THIS IS SO CUTE TOO_

Word Count: 548

Chapter Description: And he wanted to ease her troubles, just a little bit.

* * *

She was quiet as she patched him up, having managed to convince him to let her wrap up the scratch that lay in the gap between his vambrace and his shoulder cap. Her hands were gentle, and he was rather surprised that she seemed to know what she was doing. Regardless, there was a twinge of guilt that curled in his gut when his eyes flicked over her face. There was a muted sorrow, one that had him speaking. "It's not your fault, kid."

Her eyes flicked to his face for a moment before returning to his arm as she reached for a bacta patch. "It is," she told him, tone subdued. "If I had listened to Master, you wouldn't have had to come get me. And you wouldn't have this."

"It was a lucky shot," he argued before adding, "I chose to go after you, Commander."

The look that she shot him was that of curiosity as to why he had done so, but he did not elaborate, instead switching the subject as she began winding bandages to keep the patch in place. "No offense kid, but I'm surprised that you know how to do this."

Ahsoka blinked and sat back, placing the now smaller roll of bandages away. "I've watched the medical droid a couple times," she answered, and a sheepish smile spread across her lips. "I thought it might come in handy, considering how many times I've almost gotten my Master killed."

"He was pulling stunts like that before you came along kid," he told her and stood, bucket, discarded vambrace and gauntlet gathered up. She followed, her expression still that of guilt and doubt towards herself.

"He tells me to calm down, to not rush into things. If I'd just _listen,_ maybe this wouldn't keep happening and—"

_"Commander."_ His sharp, reprimanding tone made her flinch, watching him with a wary look. He exhaled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for everything. That isn't healthy. The way I see it, most of us got back because of what you did."

She blinked once, twice, and then the guilt began to slip away, replaced with gratitude as a small, tentative smile spread across her lips. "Thanks, Rex."


	81. Okay

**Rila:** Because I get sappy and sentimental. Nothing wrong with that, really. And because when you think about it, if she _does_ make it past Order 66, that's going to leave some pretty deep scars. Also the fact that given the recent shift in the newest episode and the ones to come — I won't give you spoilers unless you want them, save for one thing: _Asajj_ —...well. :3

Disclaimer: _Mmr, bittersweet fluff._

Word Count: 557

Chapter Description: Something inside her was broken, and he wasn't sure there was anything that he could do to fix it.

* * *

The refresher was just on the other side of the room, and it was with a tentative wariness that he left the bed, eyes sliding over the form that occupied it. One arm curled in and the other stretched out beneath the pillow that cradled her head, Ahsoka slept, though the faint glimpse of dried tear-tracks reminded him that she had fallen asleep while crying.

He had not seen her cry before, not in the time that he had known her and all of the things she had been through. So to see her do it now, though it was justified, left him at a loss as to what to do. She had not asked for comfort, however, and had rolled onto her side, shuddering sighs and occasional hiccups easing out into the soft tempo of slumber a few minutes later.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Rex crossed the room and entered the refresher. Moving towards the sink, Rex cupped his hands and splashed cold water across his face, water beading and sliding off his skin as he looked up, drying his face before locking his attention upon his reflection with a soft, heavy sigh.

The creak of bedsprings in the room beyond the refresher diverted his attention, paranoia creeping back in as he moved back and exited, eyes falling upon his companion. She was sitting upright, hands curled into the blanket that had fallen into her lap and facing forward. He frowned and took a step forward, concerned.

"Ahsoka?"

Her head turned towards him, and for a moment, there was a blank look that made him shiver before recognition filtered back in. Her lips trembled, and then she was off the bed and across the room, her arms latching around his torso with enough force to make him stumble back a step. He looked down at her, confused and worried. "Ahsoka, what is it?"

She shook her head and held him tighter, shoulders trembling. She was not crying, however, just clinging to him in silence. After a moment of hesitation, his arms wrapped around her. Gentle at first, and then with more strength until he was holding onto her just as tightly, suddenly understanding the sentiment behind her sudden action.

After everything that had happened, she had woken to an empty room and panicked, perhaps thinking that he had left her. It was not something that he had ever thought of doing, and certainly not now, when she was all that he had left, just as he was to her.

"It's okay," he found himself murmuring as one of his hands swept up and down her back, tone soothing. He repeated it, not just for her, but for him as well. "It's okay."


	82. Bed

**Rila:** *snicker* So this is a vague snippet of the chapter that's in the works for _The Lives of Others,_ because it's just adorable to throw poor Rex under the bus in typical situations of others outside of battle. *snicker* But yeah, for the moment, this is in the same verse as _The Lives of Others._

Disclaimer: _The bunnies have abated, for now. Now I can focus on these works. Yay! _

Word Count: 516

Chapter Description: He swore she'd be the death of him, one way or another.

* * *

There was one bed.

Granted that it was wide enough to fit at least three of him over it's expansive mattress and soft looking blankets, the fact that there was one bed still stood. Ahsoka, tossing the keycard onto the table next to the bed, turned and glanced at him curiously. "What is it, Rex?"

He said nothing, because he did not trust himself to formulate the correct words when his mind was spinning, all rational thought just an incoherent mess. Instead, his eyes slipped away from the Togruta's face to the bed and then back. Following his line of sight, she eyed the bed before turning back to him and blinking.

"What?" And then her expression shifted, confusion fading as she caught onto the reason for his sudden discomfort, and her mouth curved into a wicked grin. "_Oh._ Nervous about sharing a bed with a girl, are you?" Her tone was light and teasing, and when he frowned, she sighed and shook her head. "It's not that bad, Rex. I've shared a room with Anakin before."

Granted they had separate beds, but the sentiment was still the same — close quarters with a male. Moving towards the bed, Ahsoka pulled back the covers and slid between them, the mattress molding to fit the contor of her side as she watched Rex, who still stood near the door. One of the white lines above her eyes arched. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Rex was tempted to nod, but he took stiff, steady strides towards the bed and sat down hesitantly, swing his legs over. Ahsoka was watching him, her head nestled against the pillow. "It helps if you lay down," she told him wryly, and a part of him said that she was enjoying this at his expense far too much.

He did so, and Ahsoka brought the blankets up over him as well. Though they still smelt most of detergent and softeners, there was a faint hint of Ahsoka's scent — but that made sense, seeing as this was _her_ bed. She was close enough to feel the warmth of her skin, but no contact as she watched him. "Rex?"

His eyes locked with hers. "What?"

Uncertaintly flickered in her gaze before it disappeared and she sighed, closing her eyes. "Nothing. Good night, Rex."

She rolled over, blanket's edge resting just at her shoulder. He watched her for a few more moments, long enough to watch as her breathing deepened and slowed, and then fell asleep himself.


	83. Never

**Rila:** Hnnng, BECAUSE REASONS. BECAUSE EPISODE EIGHTEEN DEMANDED THAT I WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT BECAUSE OH MY GOD. DO NOT GET ANGRY WITH ME, GO WATCH THAT EPISODE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.

Disclaimer: OH MY GOD. _MERDE VIENS REEL._

Word Count: 491

Chapter Description: And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Commander Tano, stop!"

The cries of his brothers fell upon deaf ears, as the Togruta raced along the top of the pipe, lightsabres flashing in hues of bright green and yellow, spinning as she deflected the stun bolts aimed for her. Racing alongside General Skywalker, Rex could only watch as Ahsoka leapt and twisted, search lights throwing her into sharp relief and then drowning her back into shadow as the LAATi hovered, door open to allow his brothers to aim for his Commander.

Never, not in a million years, had he thought that he would ever have to aim a gun at his Commander with the intent of taking her down. Not to kill her, to stun — but the fact remained that he was aiming a weapon at the girl who had become so much more than just his Commander. She'd become a friend, someone he trusted with his life and told things that he didn't tell anyone else. Rain rolled off his helmet, rolling off the surface of the narrow strip that Ahsoka ran across.

And then she leapt, twirling, spinning, flying — and landed, driving her lightsabre into the metal in a sharp circle. Metal dropped, and she jumped.

"Come on!" barked Anakin, and Rex's fingers tightened on his blasters as he followed the General. The tunnels were wide, water filtering through. Brothers filtered past him, spotlights flashing over every opening as they moved forward, searching for the Togruta that had vanished into the maze of tunnels. Rex followed Anakin as he diverted from where his brothers were heading, pausing every now and then to close his eyes, honing in on Ahsoka's Force signature. It was not something that Rex could do, nor could he understand — but he followed anyway.

They found her at the end of the tunnel that opened out into the outside world, rain pouring down and making the searchlights smokey. Ahsoka turned, and Rex could only watch as Anakin pleaded with her to come back with them so that she could get a proper investigation — he did not believe that she had done as she was accused of, nor did Anakin. Ahsoka watched them both, expression pained.

"We both know that no one else will see it that way," she told them, and there was a broken, bitter edge to her voice as she glanced back, and then blue eyes flashed back towards them, sweeping over Anakin's face first, and then his. "I'm sorry. Wish me luck."

Through the visor of his helmet, their eyes locked for the barest of seconds, and then Ahsoka turned and leapt.


	84. Different

**Rila:** *headdesk* Bittersweet. I was planning on writing something cute/funny, and I get bittersweet. Oh well, better to get it out now...Next chapter's cute. :3 Referencing _No Prisoners,_ btw. I feel like meeting with Callista, Geith and Altis would have affected her in some sort of way and changed the way she viewed the Code in some ways. DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE I THINK IT DOES

Disclaimer: _Lucas/Filoni/whoever, if you kill Ahsoka, I will find you and pop you one right in the face. Or...at least, wish that I could. 7_7; _

Word Count: 978

Chapter Description: And there were words that would never be said.

* * *

Rex knew the ebb and flow of Ahsoka's moods better than the rest of his brothers — perhaps even better than General Skywalker — and so, he knew when she wanted to talk, and when she did not. Her absence from the mess hall at the table where they usually sat said that she was wandering around somewhere, or had holed herself up in one of the empty training rooms.

He found her laying in one of the training rooms, arms folded and hands resting on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. It was not the stance of a sulking child, but merely one of contemplative thought. She did not acknowledge him right away, and when she did, her eyes were glossy and unfocused, as if her mind were still elsewhere.

It was akin to the look that he'd seen on her face many times, as well as General Skywalker's when they accessed the Force, the look of a centuries old creature well-versed in the flow of something he didn't understand. It cleared, though a faint hint of it still lingered, giving her the sudden look of someone much older than she was. "What are you doing here, Rex?"

"Looking for you," he answered, and when she blinked, he elaborated, "I'm fairly certain you haven't eaten lunch yet, Commander."

Her stomach made a rancor-esque noise that he could hear from where he stood at the doorway, and the chevrons of her montrals darkened accordingly before she rolled and stood, approaching. "Ahsoka," she reminded him, and there was a flash of _something_ in her gaze before she repeated, "Just Ahsoka."

She fell into step beside him as he moved away from the training room, matching him step for step despite the height difference. She did not engage him in conversation as she usually did, oddly pensive for someone who was usually a ball of energy. Her chin tucked down, the lowered slope of her shoulders and the focus of her gaze upon the floor — it all indicated that something was bothering her.

And Rex was almost certain that it had to do with the Jedi they had met while on the _Leveler_. Jedi who had been so much like Ahsoka and General Skywalker — and yet not. Something about them had unsettled Ahsoka, and it had shown in the uneasiness that had flickered in her eyes, the wary tension to her shoulders and the uncertainty that had rolled off her in waves.

Altis and his fellow Jedi had followed a different line of beliefs than Ahsoka and General Skywalker did, and it showed in the fact that they allowed romantic attachment. Attachment that Ahsoka had been taught to view as a pathway to the Dark side. And though she had worked with the Jedi, the uneasiness and uncertainty had lingered.

"Rex," Ahsoka began, and when he turned, his eyes met wide blue, already seeking answers as she inquired, "Do you think that Altis and Callista and Geith were right? That attachment doesn't always lead to the Dark Side?"

It confirmed his suspicions that it was still weighing heavily upon her, and he felt a spark of sympathy — she was still a kid, still learning — even as he struggled to find an answer that was truthful and helped soothe the anxiety in her expression. "I don't know, Ahsoka."

It was not the answer she wanted, but it was the only answer he could give. "I can see why they don't avoid it," she said, voice a low murmur and, perhaps, more directed to herself than to him, but he heard her anyway. "It's hard not to care for people the way you want to. It's hard not to let the worry carry over in a way that has you risking everything for that one person."

Her hands curled and her voice, though still low, carried a firm tone of conviction, and he found himself wondering if she had someone that she viewed in that way. Rex could understand the sentiment behind her words, even more so when the object of such concern stood just a few feet away from him, her head tipped down and lost in such thought. He had not viewed it as detrimental, as it had its place. He worried for her because she was his Commander, because General Skywalker put her under his care when he was not around, because she was just a kid and needed someone to watch her back in the way that she did for everyone else.

They came to a halt outside the mess hall, and Ahsoka turned towards him. "Rex, I—" She cut herself off, watching him as snippets of emotion flashed through and then turned off, as though someone had hit a switch. And perhaps she had, pushing away whatever emotion had compelled her to nearly say something. "Nevermind." She forced a smile, one that wilted and took on a more genuine edge when he frowned at her. "Let's get something to eat, okay?"

Pushing back the natural curiosity — what had she been about to say? —, he nodded. "Right behind you, Ahsoka."


	85. Lie

**Rila:** I lied. _I'M SORRY _but _You Always Hurt the Ones You Love_ and I love Ryan Gosling bluhuhu even though I don't like _Blue Valentine_

Disclaimer: _Hey I just realized that I've been slacking off on abusing this as not a disclaimer for ownership but a catch all for my stupidity WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I SHOULDN'T_

Word Count: 711

Chapter Description: And it wasn't something she had intended to happen.

* * *

Ahsoka hadn't meant for it to get so far.

In the beginning, though something had nagged at her that it was inappropriate, she had told herself that it was _normal_ to worry about him after every mission, because she was his Commander and he was her Captain and he was just as important as she was. And it was just worry, worry that she expressed for everyone else, including her Master.

She told herself later that it was _normal_ to wonder what he was doing when she was stuck at the Temple studying and training, or when she worked with other groups that it was _normal_ to compare, because the none of the clones were the same, and certainly not like him.

But it wasn't, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of it, _normal_ for her heart to seize up with such paralyzing fear when she didn't see him after a particularly difficult battle, that it wasn't _normal_ to go searching in a near-blind panic for him only to run into him and hit him with a barrage of questions as to his safety and well-being.

It was not _normal_ for the panic to refuse to subside until he told her in his own words, his own voice, that he was fine and that it was just a scratch and there was nothing to worry about. It was not _normal_ that her heart would squeeze when he smiled at her, that she felt an impulse to grab onto his hand and not let go.

It was, she tried to convince herself, because he was Rex, because he was her friend. Because he was _her_ Captain, but that was not the same as it used to be because now there was a possessive connotation to it. _Her_ Captain.

But it didn't matter, because at times, when he looked at her in a certain way, she almost thought that he was seeing her as _his_ Commander, with the same possessive connotation. But that was at times, at times when it was just them, like after a battle when he would brush a finger over whatever bruise or scratch she had earned that day, taking it in with a worry that only she could see, a worry that made her heart want to shatter into a million pieces because it didn't matter.

It didn't matter if she was _his_ Commander and he was _her_ Captain, because it was wrong to think of him in such a way and feel such things that made her chest feel heavy and her stomach twist.

And it didn't matter when he kissed her, even though her chest swelled with such _happiness_ that deflated into sorrow when he parted, holding her against him. Her fingers curled into his shirt and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Because it didn't _matter._

"Ahsoka?" She felt more than heard the call of her name, and she struggled not to cry as she pulled back and made a quick sweep over her eyes with her hand, lest a few tears escape. Her fingers were dry when she pulled them back, and she looked up at him. He was watching her, watching her with a look she knew far too well — he was worried.

And so Ahsoka pushed back the thoughts that screamed that it wasn't _fair_ that they had to sneak kisses and always address each other as Commander and Captain in public instead of Ahsoka and Rex, and she forced back all the thoughts that said that this was _wrong_ and she shouldn't have _felt_ anything towards him, and forced a smile so wide that she felt that her heart might break.

"I'm okay."


	86. Apart

**Rila:** Off topic, but...for as crappy of a game as it is, _Halo Reach _has some pretty _epic_ parts to their soundtrack. _Tip of the Spear_ and _Epilogue/Ghosts and Glass_ are just...whoa. Well, _Epilogue/Ghosts and Glass_ is sad...but _Tip of the Spear_ sounds like a chase scene. :D

Disclaimer: _Ughuuu. Saturday is almost heeerreeee_

Word Count: 353

Chapter Description: And it was a gap — a small one, but a gap nonetheless.

* * *

There were times where he felt like he didn't know her at all.

They were few and far between, and little glimpses — usually invoked by her use of the Force. The Force, at least for Rex and his fellow clones, had always and would always be something of a mystery, an unseen presence that tied everything together. A presence that Jedi had a unique ability to manipulate into sensing things such as enemies and allies, as well as moving objects with the simple extention of a hand.

When she used the Force, it felt like he didn't know her at all. She went from the small, feisty Togruta that he knew as his Commander and became something else, an ancient, primal creature connected so deeply with something that he couldn't understand.

It was at those points that he knew, even for all their similarities, they were still standing on different tiers — and though he knew it shouldn't have, it bothered him, just a little. Not out of jealousy, but out of concern — even for all her abilities and responsibilities, she was little more than a child. A child well versed in the ways of battle, a child who knew what was at stake — but still a child.

"Rexter!" The call brought him out of his thoughts and he found her standing just a few feet away from him, watching him with thinly concealed amusement. "Are you coming or not?"

Rex blinked once, twice, and then cleared his head of those thoughts — child or not, she was still his Commander. He nodded once and tightened his grip on his blasters. "Right behind you, kid."


	87. Rules

**Rila:** _Busy, busy!_ Between writing this and trying to get where I _want_ to be on _Hero of War_ and _The Lives of Others_, I'm still trying get the premise for the Rex/Barriss chapter in the collab I'm doing with LadyZelthePen and Jade-Max, as well as the Admiral Tarkin (aka: _buttmunch grade A explicitive that I won't say jerkwad and a bunch of other words unsuitable to be written here as this is rated T and I have no desire to bump up the rating for such bad language) _chapter to kickstart the collab with Emjalen. And then still trying to finish up reading this wonderful sporking of _Twilight._ ...I wish I could spork things — as I've found some absolutely _horrid_ things in both TCW and other fandoms that I frequent — but alas, I've little ground to stand upon when it comes down to repetitious phrasing and spelling, nor am I nearly as witty as many of these sporkers are. And then there's still Darth Real Life, which enjoys choking me until I turn the same shade as a blueberry (I like blueberries...). But I can't complain, seeing as I inflict most of that *points* upon myself. And I enjoy doing it too — I'm collabing with wonderful, _wonderful_ writers that I admire, so...yay! :D

Disclaimer: _This doesn't ever seem to fit its purpose as a disclaimer of legal ownership over an amazing series that I haven't, don't, and never will claim as a work of my own. This work down here *points* is born purely out of entertainment. _...And now it did. Yay! :D

Word Count: 646

Chapter Description: They were two completely different things.

* * *

_Jedi do not form attachments. _

Easier said than done.

Ahsoka knew fully well what the Code said and she was perfectly aware of how she was supposed to adhere to said Code — but keeping herself from forming attachments was harder than it looked. There was, after all, her attachment to her Master — but, she supposed, that was different. It was not born from an emotion like love, but rather, a bond between teacher and student.

With _him,_ on the other hand, there was no other way to label it other than attachment. But it was only recently that a romantic connotation had been attached to it — before, it had merely been a mutual understanding and leaning upon one another when needed, a friend to seek out after a hard battle or just for the comfort of his presence.

It had not been until after Umbara and the situation on Kiros that her view of him had changed, accomodating the shift in his attitude from what Krell had done — and she could not blame him — and the way that he had looked at her after they had saved her people, before she had changed out of the outfit she had worn for the mission. It had not been unpleasant, the way he looked at her, but very different from the way he had done so before.

But it — the new emotion that it evoked — went against Code, went against what she had been taught came from attachment. Attachment lead to anger and jealousy, opening up a path to the Dark side.

"Ahsoka." The call of her name brought her attention back to the present, eyes sweeping up to lock with familiar bullion that watched her carefully. She smiled even though she didn't truly feel like it and answered,

"I'm fine, Rexter." Launching into an overly animated story involving her Master so that he could not pry further, Ahsoka shoved the notion into the back of her mind, trying not to focus on how _nice_ his laughter sounded, or the _th-thump_ of her heart when he smiled.

_Jedi do not form attachments._

Easier said than done.


	88. Dead End

**Rila:** Took down the one that I had up here earlier because I looked over it, realized it didn't make a whole lot of sense, and deleted it. *nodnod* Plus this demanded to be written before I go to bed. Ahsoka _did_ look pretty beat up, so I would assume that they'd at least see to her injuries before putting her on trial. If not...*shrug* *grin* That's why there's fanfiction. :3

Disclaimer: _I've been neglecting this one...mrr, I'm horrible. But this is the only one that actually has no set day for updates — so inbetween writing things and pre-writing things and what not, I'll try and get back into the rhythm of updating this. :D_

Word Count: 710

Chapter Description: And he wondered what would happen now.

* * *

"I will be attending to other duties now," the medical droid told him before walking off, leaving him to stare down at the sleeping Togruta. A part of him noted that it was not unlike the few times she had ended up unconscious in the medical bay after a particularly difficult mission, though the bigger part of him said that it was nothing like that. She was not here to rest after a mission.

Part of him said that it was for the best that it had been Wolffe that had found her and shot her with the stun bolt, as he was not sure that he would have been able to — and then his actions would have been called into question, and he had no desire to be reconditioned back on Kamino. The dirt and grime from Coruscant's undercity had been wiped away, though there was the dark shadow of bruises on her face and limbs, a few scratches covered by bacta patches.

Even in sleep, she didn't seem to be content. Her mouth was pulled into a small frown, the white markings above her eyes furrowed in discomfort. Part of him wondered if she was in pain, another said that it was due to what had just transpired. When she awoke, she would be hauled off to face trial for her actions — though he did not think her to be guilty, her actions had definitely not fallen into her favor — and he could not fool himself into thinking that she would be let off with a warning.

Again, though he did not think her to be guilty of what she stood accused for, he doubted that many others saw things the way he did. Even General Skywalker's faith in Ahsoka's innocence was waning, though he continued to search for some way to clear his Padawan's name of the charges levied against her.

Ahsoka shifted in her sleep and murmured something incoherent before falling silent once more, her breathing soft and even. Rex glanced towards the door of the medical bay, all too aware of the fact that there were brothers guarding the door in the chance that Ahsoka try and escape once more.

Those brothers, he knew, did not share his belief of Ahsoka's innocence, and had been less than friendly when Ahsoka had been placed into the medical bay. There had been a handful of choice words — none of them in basic and far from friendly — that Rex had wanted to say in return, but he had kept his mouth shut and settled for a disapproving look as he passed.

Ahsoka sighed, a sleepy exhale that had Rex's gaze shifting back to her face. The furrowing of her brows had disappeared, though the small frown remained as she continued to sleep. Continuing to observe her, Rex's mind wandered, settling upon General Skywalker's talent of getting himself and everyone involved into impossibly difficult situations, only to yank them out at the last moment. Ahsoka seemed to have picked up on that talent as well, and while the observation would have made him smile at any other point in time, it only made him frown and shake his head, approaching the bedside.

"Sorry, kid," he told her, and reached for her hand. It was limp and cool, and he squeezed it gently. "I'm not sure you can get out of this one."


	89. Pretend

**Rila:** So, again, this is what you get when you take a sleepy Rila and throw bunnies in her brain. There's also a bunny for an angsty broship of Cody/Rex that wants written very soon. :p Ughu. *headdesk* Going to sleeep. m(-_-)m Implications of intimacy, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: And now Rep Comms want their lovins from me toooo all of these bunnies halp

Word Count: 533

Chapter Description: Moments. That's all they had, fragile and fleeting.

* * *

Awake.

Without quite knowing why or how she had come to be in such a state, Ahsoka found herself wide awake, all exhaustion gone as she stared at the window, the thin slats of light that flared through the blinds when a speeder passed the hotel sliding along the floor before disappearing.

For the moment, it was all too easy to believe that everything was alright. Warm blankets covered her body, soft mattress and pillow beckoning her back into the warm arms of slumber. Refusing, Ahsoka rolled over and observed the other occupant of the bed.

With his back to her, she could not be sure of his expression, but there was the sound of soft breathing, deep and even in the tempo of uninterrupted sleep. For a moment, Ahsoka envied him before she banished it, instead reaching up to rest a hand on his arm. It was warm and firm beneath her touch, just as it had been hours ago.

But in moments like this, it was the only way she could confirm that he was real, and not a wistful figment of her imagination. He was risking everything by being here — she had asked him to meet her so that she could call it off, to ask him to return and forget her — but then his mouth had been on hers, and it had been hard to think about anything beyond his touch.

But now, all the fears and doubts and everything she had been trying so hard to convey came back, a crippling sensation that had her scooting closer, latching onto him and pressing her forehead against his back. Rex shifted, and Ahsoka pulled back, wondering if she had woken him up. "Ahsoka?"

She had. She exhaled slowly, watching as he rolled over, sleep-clouded irises focusing upon her face. "What's wrong?" he inquired, and Ahsoka's mouth twitched. It was like him to assume the worst first. When she didn't answer, he brought a hand up to her cheek, and she leaned into the touch.

"It's late," she began, "They'll be wondering where you are."

"My shift doesn't start for another few hours," he told her, but Ahsoka wasn't convinced.

"They'll want to know where you were—"

"I'll think of something," he told her firmly, and pulled her closer to press his lips to her forehead before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss before he pulled away, tucking her against him. "Go to sleep, Ahsoka."

His words and warmth were inviting, and Ahsoka lowered suddenly heavy eyelids, curling against him. It wouldn't hurt, she mused, to pretend that everything was alright, just for a few more hours.


	90. Help

**Rila:** So this is off-topic for a moment — has anyone else heard _Hero_ by Superchic[k]? It's a really good song about the consequences of bullying. Anyway, back on topic. ^_^; Non-specific point, though I _will_ be making a callback to this in the next one. :3

Disclaimer: _Now, to go work on my other bunnies before they chew a hole through my brain stem._

Word Count: 336

Chapter Description: And he would, if she'd ask.

* * *

"Put me down, Rex."

"With all due respect, Commander, General Skywalker said to make sure that you made it back to the ship."

"I'm aware of that," Ahsoka answered dryly, expression that of exasperation, annoyance, and embarassment as she added, "but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean for you to _carry_ me. Put me down."

Rex came to a halt, and Ahsoka's grip tightened out of reflex as she looked up at him. His bucket was tilted towards her, the black surface of the visor reflecting her image back to her. Even though she could not see his expression, she got the impression that he was giving her a stern, no-nonsense look. "Commander."

Though she was a rank above him, the edge to his tone made her feel like nothing more than a rookie getting a dressing down by a superior officer. Her cheeks burned, chevrons darkening as she studied the ridges of Rex's pauldron. Taking her silence for what it was, Rex resumed walking.

"Sorry," she murmured, a whisper of words that only he could hear. Rex didn't falter in his pace as he strode towards the waiting ship, though his grip tightened on Ahsoka. Not enough to bruise, but a reassuring pressure.

"It's alright to ask for help, Commander," he told her, "no one would think any less of you for it."

Ahsoka closed her eyes. "What about you? Would you think any less of me?"

"Never," he answered, and Ahsoka's mouth curved into a smile.


	91. Ask

**Rila:** Why do I like angst so much? *headdesk* I blame _Poison and Wine_ and _Tip of my Tongue_ for this. :/ Faint callback to last prompt. :D Which is also why their descriptions are also similar.

Disclaimer: _Saturday...*headkeyboard*_ *_flail*_

Word Count: 583

Chapter Description: And if she had asked, he would have.

* * *

The binders were cold against her skin, not tight enough to chafe but just enough to remind her that for all extensive purposes, she was a criminal. The hostility with which she had been received as she was walked to the cell had made her shiver, gaze falling to the floor. Her Master had yet to visit — and Ahsoka's cheeks burned as she wondered if he thought her to be a traitor too. Surely not, surely he believed her — but the doubt remained.

"I'll take it from here."

Ahsoka's head snapped up at the familiar voice, and she watched as the guard who stood outside the glowing orange wall stepped away, replaced by familiar blue and white armor. "Rex!" Ahsoka was out of her chair and across the small cell before she could truly register her actions, and the relief that had colored her tone initially faded at the way he was looking at her.

It was not with anger, or with hatred, but the lack of emotion was worse. "Quite the situation you've gotten yourself into, Commander."

"That's an understatement," she muttered, and caught the faintest twitch of a smile at the corners of his lips before it faded.

"How are you feeling?" The inquiry was softer, and she blinked.

"I—" She faltered. 'I'm fine' would have been a lie, and she found that she could not come up with an answer that would suit the inquiry until at last, in a voice barely above a whisper, she murmured, "...I'm scared."

The word stuck in her throat, an admittance to something that she rarely ever felt, much less let be known. One of Rex's hands rose as though he were going to place it on her shoulder before it halted and fell back to his side. "You could have asked for help," he told her, and her eyes widened, snapping up to lock with calm bullion.

_"Asked for help?!"_ There was an edge of hysteria to her voice as she took a step back, shaking her head. "Rex, everyone believes I killed Letta and those clones! Everyone thinks that I'm a criminal, so who exactly do you think I could go to for _help?_ No one believes I'm innocent!"

"I do." Despite the fact that she was nearly screaming at him, Rex's voice remained calm and level, and she blinked, watching him. "General Skywalker doesn't believe you did any of this either, Ahsoka."

"But I...then why didn't you..."

"We couldn't do anything, Ahsoka. If we had, it would have made you look even more guilty." It was a faint echo of her Master's words as he pleaded with her in the sewer tunnel, pleading for her to come back and receive a proper investigation.

If only she had stopped to think about things rationally, if she had stopped and asked for help—

Ahsoka's head spun, and she shook it, trying to clear her head. It did little to help, and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Rex." Her eyes burned, and she closed them. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."


	92. Confidence

**Rila:** To make up for the fact that I haven't gotten the outline for _Hero of War_'s next chapter done, and I said I'd go back to the Kiros and Umbara arcs. :D Sort of crack at the end. My brain has broke, it can't handle anymore angst right now — seriously. I'll snap if I don't take a break from it. Anyway, enjoy shirtless Rex! :D

Disclaimer:_ Hai there. :3 And Jade did something with the aftermath of Kiros too, but hers was decidedly more gutter-tastic. :3_

Word Count: 444

Chapter Description: Well, he certainly wasn't expecting her to say _that._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

The first words out of her mouth echoed, guilt raw in her tone as he looked up at her, finding her staring straight at him, mouth a firm line. Her eyes said more than her words did, the guilt and pain over the lacerations that bacta couldn't full heal.

"This is my fault," she continued, striding across the room. They were not the full, confident strides of a leader and warrior, but the small, tentative steps of an ashamed child. Her gaze diverted, focusing upon the floor as the white lines above her eyes knitted together. "Rex, I'm—"

"Ahsoka." He called her by her given name, knowing that she'd rather not be reminded of her status at the moment. She looked up for a moment and then returned her attention to the floor, even as he tried to coax her back into looking at him. "Ahsoka, look at me."

"I can't," she replied, voice barely above a whisper. "If I hadn't—"

"If you hadn't _what,_ Ahsoka? Hadn't wanted to save your people from slavery? None of this is your fault." Though his words were far from harsh, he caught the flinch of her shoulders. "Did you plan for our plan to fall apart?"

"No, but—"

"Expect for General Kenobi and I to be captured?"

"_No_, but—"

"Then stop beating yourself up, Ahsoka." Finally she lifted her head, gaze meeting his. "We got the colonists back to Kiros safely. We're alive. That's what should matter, Ahsoka."

She stared, eyes trailing down to the wounds that had left pale pink scars and then back to his face, the chevrons of her montrals darkening just a shade or so from their original palor as she announced with an impish grin, "If there's one good thing that's come from this," she waved a hand at his chest, "it's that I get to oggle you."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.


	93. Reach

**Rila:** I love word. I can write in whatever font I want and make it look as fancy as I'd like and it still turns out legible. XD Lol, the script I'm using right now actually looks like my handwriting. XD

Disclaimer: This little bit for Umbara was encouraged by musie, who would not leave me alone until I wrote it. He seems to have forgotten that I've already written a one-shot for it — but oh well. :p The next few that center over the aftermath of Umbara and into Kiros were helped along by Jade — you're truly amazing, m'dear. :3

Word Count: 971

Chapter Description: It wasn't going to make everything better, but it helped.

* * *

Steam curled off the mugs of caf in Ahsoka's hands as she strode down the hallway, fingers warm as she came to a halt in front of a door. Ahsoka bit her lip and looked down at the mugs.

_This was a stupid idea,_ she thought. _He's not going to want to talk to anyone right now — least of all me._ The mugs clinked as she shifted them to one hand and lifted the other to knock on the door.

"Come in." He must've thought her to be a brother, as she doubted that the tone would have been quite as welcoming — if that word could even be applied to his quiet tone — if he had known it to be her. Not for the first time, Ahsoka was grateful that clones were not Force-sensitive.

The door slid open with the hiss of pressurized air, and Ahsoka's gaze fell upon him. He was seated at the small table in his room, his back to her as he looked over a datapad — or perhaps he was cleaning his blasters, she couldn't tell at this angle. "What is it?"

"I thought you might want some company." Ahsoka winced at the forcedly cheerful tone and at the way he stiffened. "Rex, I—"

"Leave." It the harsh command that she was expecting, his tone tired and resigned, with an undercurrent that had not been there before Umbara. It was an undercurrent of distrust, of wariness to her presence. And it hurt, but not as much as he was hurting at the moment. She wanted to do something to help.

"No." Her answer was crisp and clear, and she pretended not to see the way he stiffened further, and she approached slowly, mugs back in each hand. "Could we talk?"

Rex didn't answer, nor did he take the mug of caf that she slid towards him before taking the seat opposite his at the table. Her hands curled around her own mug, she watched him for a moment before she spoke. "You look tired."

"If you're here to—"

"I'm not," she cut him off before he could finish and then winced, gaze dropping down to her cup. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, and..." She exhaled, closing her eyes before she lifted her head, wishing that he would look up so that she could look at him properly. She could feel him through the Force, the steady thrumming of his presence gone and replaced by waves of uncertainty, anger, and confusion.

She couldn't blame him, not after what he'd just been through. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. But life didn't deal in things that were fair, and it didn't matter how much she wanted to go back and prevent what had happened from happening — it had, and it had changed the man who sat across from her.

Gone was the quick-thinking man for the moment, and in his place was someone who had suddenly had everything that he trusted in torn from beneath his feet. It was hardly something she could relate to, and she was at a loss as to how to go about trying to comfort him. If he'd let her try at all. And she wanted to.

She wanted to offer the same warmth and words that he had extended to her when she faltered, to be a reassuring presence just as he had for her — but the words dried up with her voice, and she found the silence uncomfortable as she struggled to find words to say. "Rex, I..."

_I'm sorry._ The words lingered on the tip of her tongue, but it was hardly appropriate, as those words could not cover it, could not erase the sting. They were empty, no matter how much she felt like saying it. It had no merit if she could not put her full conviction in it. Saying those words meant that she had some idea as to how he felt — and she didn't.

"It's late, Commander." The tone was formal, distant in manner and made Ahsoka's heart twist uncomfortably as Rex finally met her gaze, expression almost frighteningly neutral. "You should go."

"No." A repeat of her refusal, just as strong in conviction as it had been. Eyes locked, Ahsoka continued to speak. "I'm going to stay here, Rex. Until you're ready to talk. You've always been there for me, and I'm not about to leave you like this." She sat back, arms folding across her chest. "So you're stuck with me, Rexter."

Perhaps it was wrong to try and inject a bit of humor into it, to assume that he would react as he always did. But it worked to a certain degree, a small twitch of a smile and a shake of his head. "I don't want to talk right now," he said.

"That's alright," she answered, and offered a small, sincere smile. "Take as long as you need."


	94. Temporary

**Rila:** I know that this should probably be the follow up for 'Curiosity', but this begged to be written and it wouldn't leave me alone so I could finish up 'Satisfaction'. So that one is after this. *nodnod* This, I guess, is how I feel they left it when Ahsoka left, but as with everything else, it's just fanciful wish fufillment and hopeful speculation. :3 When'd Ahsoka get her lightsabres back? Um...I'll think of something for a later prompt. *coughs nervously and shuffles feet* ALSO NOT SURE IF THIS MAKES SENSE BUT HEY OH WELL

Disclaimer: _Filoni, if you just leave it like that and don't bring in Ahsoka at all next season, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to give you a very stern talking to, despite the fact that you're probably twice my age. Anyway, at least you're bringing in Embo. Good man._

Word Count: 524

Chapter Description: A dramatic entrance is a requirement.

* * *

Of all the people that could have shown up to aid them in the battle that was quickly becoming hopeless, he never would have expected it to be her. He had slowly begun to adjust to her absence, to return to how it was before she had came along, of not seeing her on the battlefield.

And then, quite suddenly, she was. It was as though she appeared in the time it took him to blink, a spinning nightmare of green lightsabres that hummed and sliced through droids like it was nothing. It was still the same fluid grace as he remembered, the same quick movements, no breath wasted as she threw herself into the fray.

And then the battle was over, helped along by the return of someone that, if he were honest with himself, he had not been expecting to see again. She turned, smile curving her mouth in a familiar way. He said nothing, wondering if his mind had suddenly taken to producing hallucinations, though she was far too solid to be a hallucination.

General Skywalker was the first to acknowledge her presence, a flash of surprise that was quickly masked by a grin and a teasing tone as he called, "Couldn't resist making a dramatic entrance, Snips?"

"I learned from the best," she shot back, and there was a moment in which both Jedi and former Jedi stared at each other, a brief glimpse of silent communication before General Skywalker turned, motioning for the remaining troopers to follow him back to the LAATi. Instead of wandering off as he had thought she would, Ahsoka approached him, the smile slipping into a more tentative, nervous gesture. "Hey."

"Hey," he returned, and there was a moment of awkward silence before Ahsoka shifted and stepped closer, the smile returning full-force, a gesture that he could not help but return behind his helmet.

"We've got some catching up to do, don't we?" It was not a declaration that she was coming back, that she would stay, but a temporary thing. Still, he would take what he could get. He nodded.

"We do."


	95. Feeling

**Rila:** Well, _hello!_ I'm not dead, I haven't abandoned anything. I wish I could blame it on school and work, but I'm on Spring Break right now, so there really isn't much of an excuse I can use this week. I _have_ been working on next chapters to several of my fics, as well as working on things that will eventually be up here. :) Hey wait does this make any sense I think it does

Disclaimer: _Ughu No Light stop being so addictive right now I mean it seriously gah_

Word Count: 517

Chapter Description: It wasn't quite as easy as it sounded.

* * *

It was easy to be a fighter.

It was ingrained in her instincts, passed on from when her people had been predators — her teeth, her speed — and as a Force-sensitive, she had been given no other options. Not that she had ever needed any, she loved what she did. It felt wonderful, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

It was so easy to throw herself into battle after battle, moving as her instincts dictated, swinging humming blades of bright green through droid after droid. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, compelling her to give it her all. Sometimes, they lost the battle. Other times, they won.

Ahsoka liked that feeling the most.

It was not, however, easy to be something other than a fighter. It was not quite as easy to act like the other girls her age, cooing over the newest holostar or pondering about what she would wear for the day. Ahsoka had never given it much thought; had never seen the appeal of it.

And for all that she was a warrior, in some aspects, she was still like any other girl her age, even with the differences in lifestyle and interests. Boys had begun to capture her interest, though she often brushed it off as a passing interest — or at least, she did so with Lux, as that was all it could be, just a passing fancy.

It had been easy enough to dismiss it — after all, she'd only seen him a grand total of three times, not nearly enough to make for something more serious — but it was not quite as easy to dismiss how she felt about _Rex._ At first, it had just been simple admiration — even though she was his CO, he had more experience on the battlefield than she did. She had admired it — admired the lack of hesitation, the strength with which he lead his fellow soldiers — but at some point, the admiration had changed into something else.

It had changed into something deeper, something that made her pulse pick up and her stomach drop when he looked at her for more than a few seconds, a silly little twist and flutter of hope for something that she knew could never be. And, for all that she knew, was one-sided. But the reaction was still there, and would not easily be dismissed.

And though she knew she shouldn't have, Ahsoka liked that feeling the most.


	96. Forget

**Rila:** Could be seen as a prequel to 'Pretend', though there are some inconsistencies... Now, to rummage up some mindless fluff...

Disclaimer: _...in actuality, I'm going to go work on that new project based off the song 'No Light'..._

Word Count: 707

Chapter Description: He says it like it's all so simple, but she knows it isn't.

* * *

Leaning against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the rest of Coruscant, Ahsoka could admit to herself that it was beautiful. But that was only on the surface — beneath that, as she knew too well, was a darkness that spiraled outward and threatened to consume anything and everything in its path.

The door beeped and Ahsoka pulled herself away from the railing, leaving the cool Coruscant air for the warmer temperature of what was, for the time being, her home. Though she appreciated what Padme had done for her, it didn't feel right. This, no matter how long she stayed, would never be her home.

_Coruscant_ was not her home anymore. And there was nothing that kept her from leaving now — not when she had given up everything, pulled herself away from the one thing that she had always put her faith in — no, there was nothing to keep her here. There was, however, _someone._

That someone strode forward when the door slid away, and her eyes fell upon his hair first, the cropped blonde hair that, as she recalled, once been dyed blue in his support for a limmie team. Down, across the features that remained the same, altered only by the addition of lines and creases that had not been there at one point in time. Across his shoulders, smiling at the fact that he still wore his fatigues out in public — and then back up, to connect with his eyes.

Such a striking shade of brown, a shade that was so like those of his brothers and yet not, because there was no one she was more familiar with than him. Not even her Master — though she had spent time talking to Anakin, there had never been any late night discussions, no wasting of free time spent simply in the silence and company of each other.

That was something she had only done with him.

"You wanted to talk?" The inquiry tore her from her thoughts, pulling her back into the present as her smile faded, and Ahsoka looked away.

"Yes," she answered, and stepped forward. She bit her lip, uncertain to go about saying what needed to be said — how _did_ one say what she wanted to say? There was no easy way, to be sure — but her mouth opened anyway. "I don't think...this is a good idea anymore."

Rex blinked once, twice, and then frowned. "What?"

"This," Ahsoka clarified, gesturing to him and then back to herself. "I don't think...you should come see me anymore." Quickly, because she did not want him to get the wrong idea, she continued, "It's dangerous, Rex. If someone catches you leaving, you could get demoted. And I can't let you get into trouble because of me. I _won't._"

She wrapped her arms around herself, head bowed. It was painful, the sensation that squeezed her chest and made her feel like she couldn't breath — and somewhere, some part of her wondered if this was what it felt like when a heart broke. Ahsoka was not aware of Rex moving closer until a hand landed on her shoulder, warm and calloused, familiar in the way it touched her skin.

"Ahsoka. Look at me." She did not want to, but she did so anyway. Rex's gaze was calm and steady, as it always was. "Don't worry about it," he answered. "I'll figure something out."

Ahsoka frowned. "_You'll figure something out?_ Rex, this isn't something you can just brush away like it's nothing. You could—" Her voice died away when his lips pressed against hers, hands warm against her shoulders.

Pulling away, Rex's forehead pressed against hers. "Don't worry about it," he told her once more, and his lips were on hers before she could reply.

And for a while, Ahsoka forgot.


	97. Cake

**Rila:** Inspired by an event that happened last year with a couple of friends. Said friend in question obviously had a birthday, but didn't celebrate - so other friends and I decided to throw them an impromptu party during lunch - cake and all. It was awesome~ *cough* Liberties taken...do they have frosting? :P _Edit - _now mentions that there's a cake on the plate in the first paragraph. Thanks to _Sachariah_ for pointing that out - lol, I think I got carried away. Whoops. :)

Disclaimer: _I like the candles that relight. It's fun to watch someone attempt to blow them out and get frustrated. XD_

Word Count: 352

Chapter Description: It was the least that she could do.

* * *

Rex wasn't quite sure what to say when Ahsoka approached the table, and instead of sitting down across from him as she usually did, pushed a plate with a small cake on it across the table. Covered in white, there was a single candle stuck in the middle, tiny flame flickering. Around that, in a shade of blue that matched that of the 501st and scrawled in hasty basic was 'happy life day!'.

Rex blinked once, twice, and then lifted his gaze. Ahsoka stared back, her expression bright despite the uncertainty swimming in her eyes and the darkened hue of the chevrons on her montrals. "You said you didn't have a life-day," she began as she sat down, "and so I thought maybe today could be your life day."

It was a gesture that he didn't need, but appreciated all the same. "And the candle?"

Her chevrons darkening further, Ahsoka's gaze diverted from his, focusing upon the table's surface as though it were the most interesting thing. "It was the only one I could find," she mumbled, "and you're supposed to make a wish when you blow it out."

Rex blinked. "Why?"

The embarassment lessened and gave way to amusement, bright blue eyes sparkling as her lips quirked. "I don't know 'why', it's just something you do. Now," she waved a hand at the cake, "blow out the candle and make a wish."

Rex wasn't done however. "Is there anything specific—"

"Anything," Ahsoka cut in. "You can wish for anything."

Nodding, Rex leaned forward and blew out the candle.


	98. Tuck

**Rila:** Sort of fluff/humor in the vein of another 'sick' chapter, though this time, it's Ahsoka's turn. ;) And because this is my go-to story when I hit a block or pause in chapters of other things.

Disclaimer: _I think I'm going to marry my bed. You can do that, right? People should totally be allowed to do that. _

Word Count: 499

Chapter Description: Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ahsoka froze at the question, turning slowly to face the speaker. Arms crossed over his armored chest and disapproving frown in place on his face, all that was missing from the 'disappointed parent' look was a boot tapping against the ground. It was obvious that he was waiting for an answer, and Ahsoka did not feel much like disappointing him. (Further than she already had, anyway.)

"Shouldn't you be with Master?" Perhaps it wasn't the best route to deflect his inquiry with another one, but she could not help it, throwing in a cheeky smile that quickly faded beneath his stern look.

"General Skywalker assigned me to keep an eye on you," Rex told her, "he said that you'd try and pull something like this."

"He's got you on _guard_ _duty?_" Ahsoka's tone was incredulous, bright blue eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I don't believe this! He's overreacting. It's just a _cold._"

"Cold or not," Rex answered after a moment of silence, "you shouldn't be wandering around, Commander. You should be resting."

"I don't need rest," she grumbled, but her protest became mute when she brought a hand to her mouth in order to stifle a series of rough sounding coughs. Glaring when she caught Rex's expression of 'I told you so', she stalked past him to return to her room. He followed, stopping at the doorway as she crossed the room and threw herself onto the bed. "I don't see why he's freaking out about this."

"Because he cares," came Rex's reply from the doorway as he watched her untangle the mess of blankets and draw them over her legs, "and look at it this way, kid. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can join him in one of his crazy ideas."

Ahsoka's mouth twitched. Her Master certainly did have a talent for coming up with the most insane plans. But they worked — most of the time. Drawing the blankets up further as she sank down, she looked up as Rex turned, preparing to leave. "Wait," she began, and when he glanced back, she arched a brow and offered another cheeky smile. "Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

Rex blinked and then shook his head, mouth twitching at the corners before he turned, the door sliding shut. Ahsoka sighed. _Well,_ she thought as she settled against the pillow, _it was worth a shot._


	99. Words

**Rila:** Tired...spent most of my day in Brown County with my family. A little chilly, but all around fun. I had this planned out in my head, but the way it was didn't quite sound like Ahsoka. Though this is (pitifully) short, I hope it gets the message across...?

Disclaimer: _For one reason or another, Master Chief (John) reminds me of Rex, and vice versa. Maybe because they're both kick-ass awesome. :P_

Word Count: 256

Chapter Description: Sometimes the words left unsaid mean more than the ones that are said.

* * *

Sometimes there were things that Ahsoka wanted to say, but on the way from her brain to her mouth, they rearranged themselves and came out in a different format than what she intended.

"Try not to get killed, Rexter." _Be careful._

"That new dent in your armor. A little close, don't you think?" _Too close._

"Rex?" Just like always, the words were there, ready to be said. When he turned towards her, however, the intent to say it died, along with the words that were suddenly stuck in her throat. Swallowing, she spoke. "Make sure you come back in one piece."

Rex stared at her for a moment before his lips curved into a small smile, and he nodded. "Will do, Commander."

Ahsoka watched him go, mouth curving into a smile. Though she hadn't said the words she had wanted to, perhaps they didn't need to be said - perhaps it was understood, even though she hadn't said them.


	100. Playful

**Rila:** So yeah, I deleted a couple of chapters because they were really iffy and the more I thought about them, the more and more I disliked them. Sorry! Now, to go work on the next chapter of _The Lives of Others_ because I'm a lazy panda and a procrastinator. :P This one made me giggle as I was writing it. Because if I were Ahsoka I'd do that too just to screw with people's minds. XD (They have a shooting range on the Resolute, right? I would think they would — if not, they do now.)

Disclaimer: _Now I'm going to go rewatch previous seasons for more stuffs. :P_

Word Count: 721

Chapter Description: Boredom, if they were caught, would be the least of their worries.

* * *

When General Skywalker left his Padawan behind — as rare as it was —, Rex knew it to be for a good reason. "I know," grumbled Ahsoka when he told her that, stabbing viciously at her food, her irritation nearly tangible. "But how does he expect me to learn anything if he doesn't let me go with him?"

"The General has his reasons, kid," he told her firmly. Ahsoka exhaled noisily, poking at her food a moment longer before she looked up, the irritated scowl disappearing in favor of an amused smirk.

"So he put you in charge of looking after me?" At his nod, her smirk widened. "Not sure there are rules for being a babysitter in the regulation manual, Rexter." Her eyes glittered with intent, and he shook his head despite the upward quirk of his lips.

"Don't even think about it, Commander."

"What? I didn't say anything!" Eyes wide with feigned innocence, the appearance that she was striving for was ruined by the impish curl of her lips. "So, what are your plans for today?"

There were menial tasks here and there that needed his attention, but nothing that would occupy the energetic Togruta sitting across from him. "Not much," he admitted, and and blinked as Ahsoka stood, picking up her tray. Standing as well, he followed her to dump their trays off and then out of the mess hall. Ahsoka strode beside him, slipping into a thoughtful silence for several moments before she broke it.

"Hey, Rex?" Waiting until he focused his attention upon her, Ahsoka continued, "Where's Fives?"

Rex thought for a moment before answering, "Probably in the shooting range. Why?"

The impish grin returned with a vengance, her eyes glittering. "I've got an idea. Come on."

He frowned. "Ahsoka—"

"_Relax,_ Rexter. It's just harmless fun." Ahsoka paused, head cocked before she added, "Well, mostly harmless." When he continued to stare at her, disapproving frown in place, she rolled her eyes and reached for him, hands latching onto his arm and tugging in an oddly childish gesture. "Come _on._ You said it yourself, there isn't much to do today and I'm _bored._"

"Fine," he relented, lips curving when Ahsoka's eyes brightened, "but if we get caught, I'm letting them know that this was _your_ idea."

"Fair enough," Ahsoka conceeded and then turned, tugging him down the hallway. Coming to a halt just outside the shooting range, Ahsoka released his arm and crouched down, pressing herself against the wall before peering cautiously into the open room. Shifting, she lifted a hand, lips pressed together in concentration. Peering around the corner, Rex watched as Fives knelt to pick up his blaster, only to have it skitter just a few inches away from his hands. Frowning, Fives shifted and reached for it again, only to have the action repeat.

A stifled giggle made Rex look down, finding that Ahsoka had slapped her other hand across her mouth to quiet her mirth. A quick movement of her hand had the blaster sliding further away before she stood, darting past him and leaving him to follow. Deeming it far enough away from the room to remain undiscovered, Ahsoka burst out laughing. "Did you see his _face_?"

Despite himself, Rex chuckled and shook his head. "I think that's enough trouble making for today," he told her, only to have her fix him with another impish look.

"Enough? Not even close, Rexter." She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I'm just getting _started._"


	101. Assurance

**Rila:** This little cut on the inside of my left ring finger is annoying. :( Not big enough to put a bandage on it, just big enough to twinge a bit whenever my finger bumps against it. *sigh* And I don't remember where I got it, either. Anyway, hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I got into a bit of a slump for a while, but I'm back *cracks fingers* and (hopefully) better than ever! :) A bit iffy, but I'm just now getting back into the swing of it. :P

Disclaimer: _I dislike you, Disney. Dislike you with a burning passion. _

Word Count: 533

Chapter Description: Her question felt like the _drip drip drop_ of ancient water torture.

* * *

"Why?"

Ahsoka's voice made Rex look up, blinking as he found her staring at him, searching for an answer that he wasn't sure would be there. "'Why' what?"

"Why did you save me?" The look in her eyes was not the raw agony of survivor's guilt any longer, but rather a detached sense of curiosity that despite the almost innocent tone to her inquiry, sent shivers down his spine. Why was she questioning this now? He wanted to deflect her question, to make her forget about it —but it would crop up again sooner or later. Ahsoka was nothing if not stubborn in getting what she wanted, and if it was an answer that she wanted, he would give it.

There was another heart-beat of silence, bare and still before he replied, "Why not?"

It was not the answer she was looking for, that much was clear in the way that she visibly balked at his return question. She shifted, one hand rising to rub her upper arm as she diverted her gaze, stubborn light diffused and replaced with a bone-deep weariness that he shared. "You didn't have to," she murmured more to the floor than at him, "You shot down your own brothers because of me. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you."

"It does," he answered truthfully, "and it always will. Not because of you, Ahsoka, but because it came to that at all." The order that had eliminated many Jedi, some that Rex had known and some that he had not. An order that had uprooted them both from what they had once known and set them on whatever pathway they were on now. "You've always told me that even as a clone, I have a choice, right?"

"Right," Ahsoka answered, returning her attention to him. Confusion flickered in her eyes, uncertain as to where he was going with it. To be quite honest, Rex wasn't quite sure himself, but he continued as he approached her,

"I chose to save you, Ahsoka. You didn't make me do it. _I_ did." Wasn't that enough? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to at least try and convey the fact that he regretted nothing of what he had done, least of all saving her. Ahsoka stared at him, probing with those bright blue eyes of hers before a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank-you."


	102. Kid

**Rila:** WHAT IS THIS I CAN'T EVEN

_That's right guys_

_it's an _**update**

Disclaimer: Canned tomatoes on a biscuit, if I owned TCW, everything would go to Hell in a handbasket. More explosions, gratuitous nekked/semi-nekked clones, ships of pairings...yeah. It's better that I don't own TCW.

Word Count: 662

Chapter Description: And she wasn't, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself.

* * *

A kid.

It was so easy to call her that, so much easier to classify her as a child. At half his height, it wasn't hard to see her as such. Annoyance warred with pride every time he called her that, and though she told him that it was alright to call her by name, he didn't. It didn't feel right, crossing that line.

_"We're friends, right?" She argued, attempting for what felt like the hundredth time to coax him into calling her by name. "I don't call you Captain all the time, do I? I call you Rex. Can't you do the same?"_

_"That's different, kid." Her brow furrowed._

_"If you're going to fall back in the argument of you being a clone, I'm not in the mood to deal with it." Genuine annoyance tinged her tone, along with an undercurrent of hurt. Rex frowned._

_"What's wrong with me calling you 'kid'?" _

_Ahsoka shook her head, arms folding across her chest. "I don't like it," she answered and came to a stop, focusing her full attention upon him. Eyes, still as blue as the day he'd met her, peered up at him. "I want you to see me as just more than a kid, Rex."_

_Startled, Rex was unable to say anything in response, and watched as Ahsoka turned and walked away._

"Rex!" The call of his name pulled him from the memory, and his eyes locked with familiar blue. She bounced up to him and grinned brightly.

"Notice anything different?" She turned her head from side to side, watching him and waiting for a response.

"You've gotten taller," he answered, and laughed when Ahsoka sighed. His eyes flicked to her lekku and then back to her face. "How's it feel?"

"Weird," Ahsoka answered, smile returning as she reached back to touch the place that, just weeks before, her Padawan braid had swung.

"Bad or good?"

"Both," Ahsoka answered, and the smile faltered. "This is what I wanted, but...I mean..." She struggled to find words to explain, but Rex already understood. Now that she was no longer a Padawan, she would no longer be around to bicker with General Skywalker, nor would she be on the same battlefield, a whirling force of orange skin and humming lightsabers. It was a bittersweet change.

"So," Rex said at last, trying to break the melancholy silence that had fallen over them, "do I call you _General_ Tano now?"

Ahsoka's eyes glittered in silent gratitude, the smile returning. "Nah, that sounds too stuffy. But I'm not a kid anymore, either." Ahsoka's wrist comm beeped before Rex could respond, and she keyed it.

"Snips, you can't just walk off like that," admonished General Skywalker. "Where are you?"

"I was talking to Rex," answered Ahsoka, and exhaled. "I'll be back in a minute." She keyed the comlink before General Skywalker could answer, and offered Rex an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Master thinks it's important that I learn how to conduct myself as a General." Bright blue eyes rolled. "Such a shining example he is." Her eyes met his again. "See you later?"

"Of course, General." She smiled and rolled her eyes before turning and darting off. Rex watched her go, eyes trailing over the curves of her montrals and down her lekku. _"I'm not a kid anymore, either."_ Her voice echoed in his ears, and Rex shook his head. "No, you certainly aren't."


	103. End

**Rila:** Got quite a lot to say today, guys. First off - _thank-you._ Thank-you for taking time to read this and stick with me til the end. Thank-you for your support - that's really all I can hope for, is that people will enjoy reading this. Second - this is the _kinda_ end. As in, I'll be marking this as 'complete'; but I might update it sporadically (depending on how the new SW Rebels series goes, anyway). And third - with this "complete", I will have time to dedicate to my other neglected fics. And fourth - again, _thank-you._ It's been fun. :)

Disclaimer: _I claim no legal ownership over TCW. I just like to play with it. _

Word Count: 704

Chapter Description: It was not an end.

* * *

No one spared him a second glance when Rex stepped into the bar, and he didn't expect them to. For as soon as he stepped foot inside, he became like the rest of them - anonymous, just strangers looking for a reprieve from a rough day. But 'day' wasn't the appropriate time span for Rex, nor was 'rough' an accurate account of how things had gone.

It would have been a lie to say that he had never thought about defecting before, but it would not have been a lie to say that he had never thought things would get as far as they'd gotten. He had never thought that his own General would turn against his own, or that he would follow him for as long as he had. Anakin's turn had not been one that Rex had supported, and he had grown to hate himself for following orders. Now, he mused bitterly, it must've seemed as though he were doing as he had been programmed to do - to follow orders, like a "good soldier".

But now that, for better (because it couldn't get much worse), was behind him. He could do as he pleased, go where he wanted - but there was a problem. Rex had little credits to his name, perhaps only enough to get him a sample of the strongest drink they had here - and little else, save for the clothes on his back and his name.

_I'll figure something out,_ he reasoned with himself as he slid onto a seat and waited for the bartender to take notice of him. A few curious eyes roamed his face before they disappeared, perhaps attributing his rough features to the lifestyle that many faced nowadays. Regardless, Rex ran a hand over his face. His fingers brushed coarse hair, the sensation all together unfamiliar. He'd preferred to remain clean shaven in his days as a Captain, but the sudden growth of facial hair leant him an anonymity that he hadn't had before.

Behind him, there was the unmistakeable sound of the door opening - either to let someone in or let someone out; Rex couldn't be bothered to turn around and discover which option it was. It became clear, however, as footsteps approached and came to a stop beside him, taking up a spot to his left.

"Nice place, hm?"

A part of Rex didn't want to answer, though another part that murmured that there was something oddly _familiar_ about the stranger's voice. And so, perhaps against his better judgement, Rex answered with a low, "I guess so."

"Come here often?" Undetered by his less than friendly response, the stranger continued attempting to strike up a conversation. Rex exhaled and looked towards the bartender, who was occupied with wrestling proper payment from another patron.

"No," he answered. The familiarity to this stranger's voice nagged at him. _Where have I heard this voice before?_ Memories, of a face and name that matched, lurked just beneath his reach, taunting him.

"You know," the stranger was talking again, note of amusement to their voice, "I'm pretty sure it's rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you, Rex." It was the use of his name that had him turning, eyes sweeping up to lock with blue. "Hey."

Rex blinked once, twice, then offered a weak but genuine return of her smile. "Hey."


End file.
